Yo soy
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: La vida de TK ha cambiado drasticamente despues de un secuestro que le dejo graves secuelas y el enterarse de que es adoptado. Su familia biologica resultó tener un secreto que podria ser la clave para la lucha que se esta librando en el digimundo.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: lo que cambió

TK corría lo más rápido que podía a través de un espeso y oscuro bosque tratando de escapar de sus captores los cuales cada vez sentía mas cerca. Su respiración era agitada por todo el esfuerzo físico que había estado realizando desde hace varias horas sumado al desgaste físico y mental después de estar durante un tiempo indefinido en aquel oscuro lugar.

Mientras corría trataba de encontrar algún rastro de civilización o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ayudarlo en ese momento obteniendo únicamente como resultado tropezarse con alguna roca o rama provocando rasguños, cortes y moretones en todo su cuerpo, pero esto no lo detenía. Su deseo de alejarse de ellos y reunirse con su familia era tan grande que no se rendiría.

Finalmente TK dejó de correr, pero no debido al cansancio que sentía o por haber logrado llegar a un lugar seguro, se vio obligado a detenerse a encontrarse al borde de un abismo en cuyo fondo se observaba un sinuoso y rocoso rio. El pequeño de 9 años se arrodilló al darse cuenta de que todo estaba perdido y que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que sus captores lo llevaran de nuevo a su pequeña, fría y oscura prisión por quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas o para que propósitos.

_"no puedo escapar, este es el fin"_

Cerró los ojos con ese pensamiento en mente logrando que su mente llegara recuerdos de su tiempo en el digimundo, imágenes de momentos en que todo parecía perdido pero que de alguna manera se encontró la manera de superar esa situación. Si se rendía en ese momento estaría deshonrando de cierta manera su emblema de la esperanza.

_"pero... ¿que se supone que haga ahora?"_

No tuvo tiempo de responder esa pregunta porque en ese momento escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un disparo haciendo que TK se diera la vuelva con miedo para verse cara a cara con sus captores y al ver sus sonrisas se dio cuenta de una cosa: su única salvación seria saltar porque al menos de esa manera existía la posibilidad de sobrevivir, ellos lo regresarían a donde lo tenían para ejecutarlo.

Retrocediendo lentamente el niño cayó de espaldas al vacio y cuando el grupo de cinco hombres encapuchados vieron su cuerpo chocar contra la feroz corriente decidieron que su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

...

* * *

><p>Al borde de un colapso nervioso se encontraba a Nancy Takaishi. Había pasado algo más de un año cuando le dieron la noticia de que su hijo había sido secuestrado y hace tan solo un par de horas la llamaron para informarle que lo habían encontrado a la orilla de un rio al otro lado del país. Ella no dudó en subirse al primer avión con la alegría de volver a tener a su pequeño a su lado, pero cuando llegó a la estación de policía local para que le dijeran donde estaba le informaron sobre las condiciones en que lo habían hallado.<p>

Ahora, se encontraba sentada en espera de que algún doctor salga del quirófano para darle alguna noticia y cada segundo que pasaba se le hacia eterno. Trataba de calmarse diciéndose que todo estaría bien, que después de un tiempo prudencial podría llevarse a TK a casa haciendo de todo esto un mal recuerdo... sin embargo, su instinto de madre le decía que las cosas nunca volverían a estar como antes.

Fueron 18 horas en total lo que la señora Takaishi pasó sentada en la sala de espera del hospital y cuando el doctor se le hacerlo para decirle como se encontraba su pequeño sintió que sus temores no habían sido infundados.

Cuando entró en la habitación de su hijo sintió deseos de llorar, pero se negaba a dejar que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos porque sabia que lo único que conseguiría seria asustar a TK cuando despertara. Una nueva espera se inició, en esta ocasión para ver cuando su hijo abriría los ojos y mientras lo hacia se preguntaba como decirle a un niño de nueve años que se había quedado sordo, mudo, con un severo daño en el corazón, que existía la posibilidad de que no volviera a caminar y por si fuera poco, que la familia que conocía en realidad no era la suya.  
>...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Un mes después de regresar del digimundo fui secuestrado por un grupo del cual nunca se supo nada. Después de estar 15 meses bajo su poder logré encontrar la manera de escapar, pero durante el proceso caí a un rio. El impacto fue muy fuerte y mi estado de salud es… tan mal como ya sabes, lo único que desconoces es que estuve en un coma de 3 meses. Al despertar, mas malas noticias llegaron al darme cuenta del daño permanente a mi cuerpo y del constante miedo que tengo a no se exactamente que. Para complementar todo me enteré de que era adoptado, pero esa ultima noticia no le di mayor importancia porque incluso disuelta como estaba mi familia era mi familia…. Sin embargo, cuando los Yamamoto fueron a conocerme, enterados de lo que me había ocurrido, le propusieron a mi madre de llevarme con ellos un tiempo asegurando de que el lugar donde vivían seria muy beneficioso para mi corazón. Eso no le agrado ni a mi mamá ni a Matt que se opusieron ferozmente. Un día, mientras todavía estaba en el hospital recuperándome de una cirugía, una niña muy parecida a mi entró a mi habitación y si bien estaba confundido al verla había algo en ella que me transmitía paz. Ella, Tara, se acercó a mi cama con un pequeño tablero y un marcador que usamos para conversar hasta que una enfermera entró y la sacó. <em>

_Dos días después me enteré de que ella era parte de mi familia biología, ni más ni menos que mi hermana gemela. Cuando me entere de eso, e ignorando la disputa legal sobre mi custodia que parecía querer formarse, le pedí a mi madre que me dejara estar con ella. Desde que había despertado nunca había tenido ganas de reírme y por eso cuando mi madre me vio sonreír al hablar de ella debió pensar que Tara era lo que necesitaba y se olvidó de la discusión con los Yamamoto, lo digo porque al día siguiente Tara volvió a visitarme pero esta vez acompañada por Dai que resultó ser mi hermano mayor._

_Durante días enteros me la pasaba hablando con ellos y el hecho de que ellos se adaptaran a mi condición sin hacerme sentir inferior era tan agradable que trate de invitar a Matt a unirse a nosotros, pero a él no le gustó la idea. Creó que estaba celoso y cada vez que me veía con ellos hacia algo para que se fueran lo cual comenzó a molestarme y tuvimos una pelea… desde entonces no he querido volver a saber nada de él y supongo que Matt piensa que yo soy quien debo buscarlo para pedirle perdón porque tampoco me ha vuelto a buscar._

_Retomando mi historia, cada vez comencé a pasar más tiempo con mis otros hermanos y finalmente logre convencer a mi madre de dejarme pasar un tiempo con ellos. Eso fue hace un par de meses y en realidad acabo de llegar hace solo una semana que fue cuando me encontré nuevamente contigo… de nuevo regresando a la historia, me entere de unas cosas muy interesantes sobre mi familia biología y si bien al principio me asustaron he logrado aprender a querer ese regalo que me fue dado. ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido cuando nos volvimos a ver? Ese es el regalo del que te estoy hablando._

_Como prometí Patamon, te he escrito todo lo que tengo en mente y por lo cual he estado un poco distraído. Lamento lo largo que es, pero aun hay muchas que no te he dicho y que ya será en otra ocasión. _

_Si no entiendes algo no dudes en decirlo y te lo diré de otra manera. Se que para un digimon que esta aprendiendo a leer esto puede ser mucho"_

Cuando terminó de escribir TK revisó las palabras que había escrito. Debido a su mudez no podía hablar con Patamon y por eso, desde que el digimon le informó que se había dado a la tarea de aprender a leer desde que se habían separado, se habían comenzado a comunicar de manera escrita.

Mientras esperaba a que Patamon terminara de leer y le respondiera, lo cual demoraría como media hora, TK comenzó a recordar lo sucedido hace una semana.

Debido a su enfermedad se encontraba varios años retrasado y como el sistema educativo japonés no dejaba adelantar años, su madre tomó la decisión de que estudiara en casa ese año y cuando este terminara fueran a Paris para hacer un examen y de esa manera quedar lo menos retrasado posible. Por esa razón su madre le había regalado un computador para él y hace exactamente siete días, mientras se encontraba listo para retomar sus estudios, vio de casualidad como su digivice comenzaba a brillar y la puerta del digimundo se había abierto.

Si bien sentía deseos en ese momento de ver nuevamente a su digimon, tenia miedo de que su débil corazón lo traicionara y por eso se había quedado mirando durante una hora la puerta al digimundo con su digivice en mano. Para su suerte, Patamon había pasado de casualidad enfrente del portal y eso lo animó a entrar al digimundo.

La felicidad de estar de nuevo en ese lugar fue reemplazada por rabia al ver lo que el emperador de los digimon estaba haciendo. Quería detenerlo y lo único que le impidió hacerlo en ese momento fue la imposibilidad de Patamon para digievolucionar. De eso se dio cuenta cuando fueron atacados por un Tyranomon controlado por un aro maligno y solamente pudieron escapar gracias al secreto de la familia Yamamoto. Sin embargo eso hizo que su corazón se viera muy afectando revelándole a su compañero digimon la enfermedad que padecía.

Desde ese día, Patamon le había pedido a TK que no entrara al digimundo y que no se preocupara por el emperador de los digimon porque había rumores de que cuatro nuevos niños elegidos habían venido a salvar al digimundo y que ellos si lograban digievolucionar a sus digimon.

"_se dice que existe un quinto y que solo es cuestión de tiempo que aparezca"_

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho/escrito Patamon. Sin embargo eso no calmaba del todo a TK y el hecho de que su digimon se había separado del grupo no ayudaba a calmarlo. Por eso, diariamente usaba ese mismo portal para enviarle mensajes a Patamon y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Había tenido la fortuna de que la puerta no se hubiera cerrado pero sabia que eso no podía ser eterno, su preocupación no pasó desapercibida y sumado a la curiosidad de saber que había causado que se enfermara de esa manera fueron los motivos por los que el digimon anaranjado le había pedido que explicara con el mayor detalle posible lo que le sucedía.

Su digivice brilló en ese momento señalando que Patamon le había enviado un mensaje. Cuando lo leyó no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro:

"_TK… me siento mal por no haber estado contigo cuando mas me necesitabas, pero me alegra saber que tienes a Tara y a Dai. Deberías hablar con Matt. El regalo de los Yamamoto es grande y me gustaría volver a verte. _

_Hoy me enteré de una zona que los nuevos niños elegidos la liberaron y que Agumon, que logró digievolucionar a Greymon, esta cuidando. Mañana podrías venir a esta zona y volver a vernos._

_Además, como estaré con Greymon ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi. ¿Vendrás?_

_Para terminar ¿escribí esto bien?"_

TK releyó la carta un par de veces antes de escribir su respuesta:

"_si la puerta esta abierta iré mañana temprano a verte y tu redacción fue perfecta. Felicitaciones, eres el primer digimon que conozco que sabe leer y escribir, e incluso lo haces mejor que muchas personas que conozco. Deberemos agradecer a quien te haya enseñado porque hizo un excelente trabajo, pero tendremos que esperar hasta que la paz sea recuperada. _

_Me despido y me alegra que podamos volver a vernos"_

…_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capitulo fue reescrito tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta. Espero que a alguien le guste y en el siguiente capitulo conocerán a Tara y los pequeños cambios que se han producido. <strong>_

_**Este fic no tiene como propósito la reescritura total de la serie. La trama principal no se vera sino hasta, tal vez, el tercer capitulo porque el segundo seguirá siendo una introducción a los cambios principales a tener en cuenta. **_

_**Para terminar: ESTE FIC NO TENDRA FRECUENTE ACTUALIZACION POR FALTA DE TIEMPO, disculpen las molestias a quien le interese la historia. **_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Ángeles.

Kari se da la vuelta al sentir pasos detrás de ella para encontrarse con que no había nada más que neblina y los pasos eran reemplazados por el sonido de olas. Sentía que alguien la estaba llamado sin necesidad de mencionar su nombre, esa misma sensación que la había estado persiguiendo desde que el digieggs de la luz había caído en sus manos. Ese llamado era tan insistente y sonaba tan desesperado que no podía simplemente ignorarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por aquellos que parecían necesitarla sintió como alguien la sacudía haciéndola volver a la realidad.

- ¿estas bien Kari? - preguntó Davis preocupado - has estado desde hace unos días algo distraída y si se trata de...

- no es nada - respondió Kari rápidamente y al ver la cara poco convencida decidió decirle lo que le sucedía omitiendo la parte de los seres que la llamaban, ese era un asunto que debía resolver por su cuenta - es solo que he estado pensando en quien podría ser el quinto niño elegido, el portador del digieggs de la esperanza.

- ¿te refieres al que estaba al lado del tuyo?

- exacto. Si lo piensas no creo que se trate de un nuevo niño elegido - dijo Kari en voz baja al ver como sus compañeros de salón pasaban cerca de ellos - Yolei, Cody y tu recibieron digivice los cuales eran las tres luces que salieron del computador en esa ocasión, pero el mío se transformó al encontrar el digieggs... si pienso en ello me da la impresión de que si habría un nuevo niño elegido serian cuatro las luces, cuatro digivice.

- ¿crees que ese digieggs pertenece a quien le tocó el emblema de la esperanza hace tres años? - preguntó Davis algo inseguro por el poco conocimiento que poseía del tema al ser justamente ese niño elegido el único que no conocía de la anterior generación

- si, podría ser de TK - respondió Kari con la voz algo débil al recordar como el día de la reunión hace un par de días TK no había aparecido y cuando le preguntó a Matt sobre el motivo de su ausencia este evadió el tema por completo - pero también podría ser de algún otro niño elegido, recuerda que Izzy dijo que habían cientos de ellos en el mundo y podría tratarse de alguno de ellos.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su conversación el profesor había entrado al salón y una vez que todos los estudiantes se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos comenzó a escribir algo en el tablero. Cuando terminó se dirigió a sus estudiantes:

- como les dije el primer día este año tendremos una nueva compañera en el salón. Su nombre es Tara Yamamoto y viene del extranjero, su dominio de nuestro idioma es algo escaso por lo cual sean amables con ella. Señorita Yamamoto puede pasar.

La puerta se abrió y con pasos lentos Tara se colocó en la parte delantera del salón. En ese momento, Kari tuvo una extraña sensación relacionada con ella sin saber exactamente que era, pero que de alguna manera había hecho que los seres que la llamaban volvieran a hacerlo con mas fuerza de antes haciendo que el piso se llenara de agua hasta sus rodillas y una espesa neblina cubriera todo su campo de visión exceptuando a Tara.

A pesar de el ambiente frió que se había vuelto de repente para la chica todo eso fue reemplazado por una sensación de calidez cuando la nueva se sentó a su lado yéndose al mismo tiempo el agua y la neblina.

_"¿que fue lo que sucedió?"_

Se preguntó Kari fijándose por primera vez realmente en la apariencia de la chica a su lado. Ella usaba una camiseta verde con mangas tan largas que le cubrían la mitad de los brazos y una capucha que llevaba puesta impidiéndole ver su rostro mas allá de su mentón y algo mechones de su corto cabello rubio, su pantalón era del mismo color siendo que en su pierna derecha había una especie de vendaje blanco hasta un poco mas arriba de su rodilla.

_"¿porque tengo la impresión de que ella no es como los demás?"_

_..._

* * *

><p>El resto de ese día Kari se la pasó al lado de Tara no porque quisiera sino porque de alguna u otra forma la misteriosa chica terminaba a su lado ya sea por asignación de los profesores o porque no había mas opciones. Cada vez que ella estaba a su lado los seres que la llamaban se acallaban y cuando se alejaba le gritaban que los ayudara.<p>

Tanto era la confusión y agotamiento que esa situación le causaba que al finalizar la clase decidió irse a su casa en lugar de ir al digimundo. Durante el camino Gatomon la vigilaba constantemente algo preocupada por lo pálida y distraída que había estado Kari, pero el final del día llegó y al aparentemente haberse calmado la situación decidió la felina relajarse un poco durmiendo en el regazo de su amiga.

no fue sino hasta muy entrada la noche cuando sintió nuevamente que algo no estaba bien y al ver como Kari comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro en la cama antes de desaparecer Gatomon decidió buscar ayuda.

- no te preocupes - dijo una voz femenina desde la ventana y Gatomon, que ya estaba en la puerta para ir a buscar a Tai, se dio la puerta para ver una par de figuras aladas entrando volando por la ventana sin lograr verlas claramente debido a la luz que los invadía - nosotros nos encargaremos de esto

- ¿como puedo confiar en ustedes? - preguntó Gatomon algo a la defensiva debido a la preocupación que sentía

- porque este es el deber de un Karhen.

la luz en ese momento se hizo mas tenue y Gatomon logró ver con mas claridad a la mujer que le estaba hablando la cual no aparentaba ser de mayor edad que Kari y que aparte de los dos pares de alas que tenia en su espalda llevaba puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas ceñido a su torso y que luego caía en una amplia falda hasta su rodilla mientras que sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas botas del mismo color que se perdían debajo de su falta y sus brazos eran cubiertos por guantes hasta algo mas arriba de sus codos dejando sus dedos al descubierto los cuales sostenían una lira de cristal. La parte inferior del rostro de la desconocida era cubierto por lo que parecía ser una bufanda blanca dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos azules y su corto cabello rubio el cual era adornado por un hilo de cristal que parecía formar una corona del cual colgaba una piedra de color azul, pero lo que mas llamó la atención de Gatomon sobre esa chica de apariencia angelical fueron sus aretes

- ¿porque tienes aretes con el símbolo de la esperanza en ellos? - susurró Gatomon antes de ver como el acompañante de la chica iba a la cama de Kari para desaparecer de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella

- él la traerá y se asegurara de que no se la vuelvan a llevar - dijo la chica comenzando a tocar una dulce melodía que comenzó a tener un efecto sedador en Gatomon que terminó arrodillada en el suelo - tienen una dura lucha por venir lo mejor será que por ahora te relajes con mi música... el emperador de los digimons es solo la menor de sus preocupaciones.

...

* * *

><p>Kari corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían por una playa desierta mientras era perseguida por un grupo de sombras que no dejaban de gritarle que ella era su reina que había venido a salvarlos, pero sabiendo el significado ocultó tras esas palabras todo lo que podía hacer era huir. Sin embargo estos seres eran notoriamente mas rápidos que ella y al poco tiempo la alcanzaron para comenzar todos a jalarla a la vez decidiendo quien seria el primero en beneficiarse del poder de luz de su reina.<p>

segura de que este era su fin Kari dejó de oponer resistencia al darse cuenta de que todo lo que lograba era solo lastimarse por las garras de esas sombras, pero en ese momento una intensa luz pareció bajar del cielo haciendo que las sombras se detuvieran.

el misterioso ser que había llegado rodeado de luz se había colocado justo enfrente de ellos antes de llevar sus manos a su frente para luego extenderlas teniendo flotando entre ellas una piedra de color azul que al parecer había hipnotizado a los perseguidores de la chica que no desaprovechó el momento para al lado de su aparente salvador y al percatarse de que este también parecía estar en un trance, por no mencionar que no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir, Kari se quedó mirando al ángel que la había, aparentemente, salvado.

Se trataba de un chico de su misma edad vestido con un pantalón blanco con una camisa manga larga del mismo color que le recordaba a un Jinbei* debajo de esas prendas llevaba una especie de tela blanca que le cubría las manos y la parte inferior de su rostro en una especie de mascara. En sus orejas habían dos pequeños pendientes azules marino y en su corto cabello rubio había una especie de hilo grueso transparente que formaba una especie de corona, pero al llegar a su frente esta terminaba en dos medias lunas que dejaban al descubierto un cristal azul rodeado por unos transparente en el centro de su frente y en su espalda había un par de alas de cristal.

_"¿es un digimon? se parece a un ángel como Angewomon y Angemon"_

Se preguntó mentalmente la chica antes de ver como la piedra desaparecía haciendo que las sombras salieran de su hipnosis. Asustada de que quisieran volver a perseguirla se colocó instintivamente detrás del ángel para ver como las sombras simplemente se retiraban al mar oscuro.

El chico alado se dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente de Kari para colocar los dedos de su mano derecha en la clavícula de la chica haciendo que su palma quedara a pocos milímetros del corazón de la chica para después llevarla al cabello de ella. Después de que una tenue luz rosaba apareciera retiró su mano revelando que el broche que ella llevaba en el cabello había sido reemplazado por uno con el símbolo de la luz.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho antes de elevarla por los grises cielos. Una vez que atravesaron las nubes grises Kari vio que se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación en el cual había una chica que también poseía una apariencia parecida a un ángel y a Gatomon que al verla termino la conversación que había tenido con la chica para saltar a abrazar a su amiga.

De la misma forma en que habían llegado la misteriosa pareja salió volando por la ventana desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

- mientras tengas esto en tu cabello - dijo Gatomon tocando el regalo que el chico le había dado a Kari - esos seres de oscuridad no volverán a molestarte.

- ¿de eso hablabas con ella?

-si y también me dijo que se encargaría de castigar a esos seres que te tendieron esa trampa - dijo Gatomon notoriamente molesta antes de calmarse y decir en un tono levemente burlón - sino te cambias de ropa tus padres pondrían imaginarse muchas cosas.

Ante ese comentario Kari dirigió su mirada a su piyama la cual estaba cubierta de lodo y estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió...

...

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué sucede Tentomon? – preguntó Izzy frotándose los ojos mientras se acercaba a su computador – debe ser importante para que me llames a esta hora de la noche<p>

- el digiegg de la esperanza ya no esta – dijo Tentomon notoriamente alarmado

- ¿el niño elegido que falta apareció?

- no Izzy, la roca sobre la cual estaba fue arrancada dejando solo unas cuantas piedras – dijo Tentomon captando la atención del adormilado Izzy – alguien ha robado el digiegg.

…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>en este capitulo sucedieron varias cosas importantes: lo sucedido con Kari que en la serie sucede mas tarde fue adelantado, apareció Tara, conocieron a dos personajes importantes y si tienen un sentido de la deducción que compita con el famoso Sherlok sabrán parte de la verdadera trama de la historia….<strong>_

_**En el siguiente capitulo veremos lo que sucede entre Matt y Tk, aparecerá el emperador de los digimons (aquí otro ligero cambio en la historia)**_

_***como no tengo la mas remota idea de como describir es la camisa busque y se parece a esta vestimenta típica de Japón, cosa que no fue intencional, y para ver como es esta prenda pueden seguir el link www. /jinbei-%E7 %94 %9A % E5 % B9 %B3/ es necesario quitar los espacios,**_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: Magnaangemon y la espiral maligna.

Tk miraba atentamente la pantalla del computador esperando que la puerta al digimundo se abriera. Ya habían pasado casi tres días desde que había quedado con Patamon en verse, pero la puerta no se había vuelto a abrir impidiéndole volver a ver a su pequeño amigo. También había tratado durante ese periodo de tiempo hacer las paces con Matt, sin embargo, cada vez que iba a buscarlo para hablar resultaba que tenia ensayos imposibles de aplazar con su banda o tenia una reunión urgente con sus amigos. El motivo por el cual siempre inventaba esas escusas no le era claro y le dolía creer que las palabras que DemiDevimon le había dicho hace tantos años atrás sobre su hermano quizás no fueran falsas.

_"debo dejar de pensar de esa manera" _pensó Tk sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza _"todo debe tener algún motivo. Yo ya le envié una caja con un regalo y una carta explicando que deseo que las cosas con él vuelvan a ser como antes por lo que solo debo esperar a que me responda"_

En ese momento una idea llego a su mente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante la posibilidad de poder volver a Patamon ese mismo día. Con estos nuevos ánimos observó el reloj para darse cuenta que dentro de poco las clases en la escuela primaria de Odaiba terminarían y podría pedirle a ella ayuda para ir al digimundo.

...

* * *

><p>Kari había estado todo el día tratando de hablar con Tara, pero ella simplemente se negaba a dirigirle la palabra o mostrarle su rostro lo cual solo hacia aumentar su curiosidad sobre el misterio que la envolvía. La campana que anunciaba el final del día sonó en ese instante haciendo que cualquier intentó de hablar con ella tuviera que esperar hasta el día siguiente, pero cuando salió de la escuela rumbo a su casa vio a alguien que le provocó una sonrisa y sacudiendo su mano derecha en el aire para llamar su atención gritó:<p>

- ¡Tk! soy yo, Kari.

Al ver como su grito no pareció llamar la atención del chico Kari se le acercó corriendo para luego colocar su mano en el hombro del rubio que inmediatamente se percató de su existencia y le dio como saludo una sonrisa

- me alegra volver a verte - dijo Kari - después de tantos años de...

Tk en ese momento colocó su mano sobre la boca de ella antes de tomarla de la mano pidiéndole que caminaran juntos, mensaje que Kari captó pero no entendió por lo que un poco confundida comenzó a caminar a su casa seguida por Tk sin darse cuenta que un furioso Davis había observado la escena.

Cuando llevaron la mitad del camino a la casa de los Kamiya, Tk le pasó a Kari una nota informándole sobre su sordera y que su vida había sido un poco ajetreada últimamente por lo cual no había podido ir a verla. La noticia de la perdida de la audición de Tk fue un poco impactante para Kari y si bien le alegró que él pudiera leer los labios como decía mas adelante la nota decía le seguía pareciendo triste la mala suerte de su amigo y estaba un poco curiosa del como había perdido ese sentido, pero esa pregunta la dejaría para otra ocasión.

- por eso me detuviste en la escuela, estaba hablando muy rápido y no me entendías - dijo Kari a lo que Tk movió la cabeza afirmativamente - creo que no debo volver a hacerlo si quiero que me entiendas.

La tranquilidad con que Kari estaba llevando la situación era agradable para Tk porque en cierta forma le recordaba a Tara haciéndole sentir que su amistad no se vería afectada a diferencia de sus ex compañeros de escuela que una vez enterados de lo sucedido se dispusieron a olvidarlo.

Gatomon observaba todo desde los brazos de Kari un poco confundida al no saber que era lo que decía la nota y que había hecho que la conversación tomara ese rumbo por lo que le pidió a Kari que se lo explicara lo cual ella no demoró en hacerlo.

- bueno... - Nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con alguien que no pudiera oír por lo que para Gatomon era un poco incomoda la situación, pero había una cosa de la cual estaba segura el digimon - Kari, si te demoras mas en llegar a tu casa tus padres podrían aumentar tu castigo

- tienes razón - dijo algo alarmada Kari. Cuando había regresado del lugar al cual esas sombras la habían llevado su ropa estaba cubierta de lodo y por eso había tenido que mentirles a sus padres cuando estos la descubrieron. Tuvo que decirles que había visto un gato herido que le recordaba al que ellos solían tener y por eso había ido a buscarlo ensuciando su ropa en el proceso. Sus padres se habían creído la mentira permitiéndole no solo mantener lo sucedido en secreto para no preocupar a su hermano innecesariamente, sino que también hizo que Gatomon pudiera caminar libremente por la casa al creer sus padres que era un simple gato. - ya me siento mal por no poder ayudar a los chicos con este asunto del emperador de los digimons como para hacer que el castigo que mis padres me levantaran mañana se vea alargado. Lo siento Tk, pero debo irme ahora - dijo dirigiéndole al chico que solo le dio una sonrisa de compresión. - pero ven mañana después de clases a la sala de computación. Hay tres nuevos niños elegidos y ellos poseen unos digivice que pueden abrir la puerta al digimundo, el mío lo tiene Izzy que aprovechando que estoy castigada se lo ha enviado a un amigo suyo para investigarlo. De seguro deseas volver a ver a Patamon y ellos podrían llevarte a...

Kari se quedó callada al recordar que no tenían idea de donde estaba Patamon y su preocupación por lo que le hubiera podido pasar al digimon debió de reflejarse en su rostro porque Tk la sacudió ligeramente para preguntarle después con la mirada si se encontraba bien. Esa facilidad que tenían para comunicarse le resulto agradable a la chica que después vio como Tk escribía algo en un trozo de papel para luego dárselo.

_"Se algo sobre los nuevos niños elegidos. Hace unos días la puerta se había abierto y pude ver a Patamon que me explico todo. Había quedado en verme con él en un lugar en el digimundo, pero la puerta no ha vuelto a abrirse desde entonces y de seguro sigue esperándome en ese lugar por lo que te agradezco que me ayudes a ir a verlo"_

- escribes mas rápido de lo que yo hablo - comentó Kari a lo que Tk solo hizo una mueca de fingido disgusto antes de que ambos tomaran caminos separados.

Mientas tanto, en el digimundo, los nuevos niños elegidos estaban teniendo problemas para enfrentarse a la nueva adicción al ejercito del emperador de los digimons: un Angemon el cual estaba siendo controlado, no por una aro maligno, sino por una espiral.

...

* * *

><p>- por favor, Davis - suplicó Kari al chico enfrente suyo que por alguna razón se negaba a llevar a Tk al digimundo - y no era que querías conocerlo<p>

- cambie de opinión - dijo Davis recordando la cercanía con que esos dos habían estado hablando ayer. No había alcanzado a oír nada, pero sinceramente no le agradaba - además, el emperador de los digimons a modificado su aro maligno siendo este mas difícil de destruir y ayer casi no pudimos escapar de sus ataques. No podemos estar cuidando a un niño que...

- no te atrevas a insultarlo - interrumpió Kari adivinando lo que estaba a punto de decir - pensé que éramos amigos, pero veo que me equivoco. No te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo y cuando venga Tk le diré que espere hasta mañana para que yo pueda llevarlo. Debí suponer que no eras de confiar y haberle dicho que yo lo llevaría en lugar de creer que podías hacerme este pequeño favor.

La agresividad repentina de Kari para defender a alguien que ni siquiera estaba presente hizo que Davis se pusiera un poco celoso y se preguntó si ella algún día lo defendería de esa manera. La curiosidad del porque ese chico era tan importante para ella, y de paso evitar que el amor de su vida siguiera enfadado con él, hizo que terminara aceptando recibiendo como recompensa el regreso de su dulce Kari.

Horas más tarde, Yolei y Cody fueron informados de su acompañante. Ellos estuvieron un poco dudosos al principio, pero al igual que Davis terminaron aceptando. Cuando Tk llegó este se sentía un poco intimidado por la mirada de Davis, en cierto grado le recordaba a aquellos que lo habían secuestrado, y por eso se mostró un poco retraído durante la presentación que hizo Kari antes de irse a cumplir con su ultimo día de castigo.

- ¿me mostrarías el lugar donde se encuentra tu Patamon?

Preguntó Yolei sacando el mapa del digimundo y Tk no demoró en señalársela. Tenía un poco de curiosidad sobre los cuadros negros y blancos que conformaban el mapa, pero prefirió dejar esa pregunta para cuando regresaran. Yolei abrió la puerta al digimundo en ese momento llevándolos a todos a la zona que custodiaba Greymon.

Tk no demoró en buscar la cueva que Patamon le había indicado en que estaría llevándose la triste sorpresa de que su compañero digimon no se encontraba allí.

- Izzy tenia razón - dijo de repente Yolei a sus dos compañeros al ver un enorme agujero en lo que solía ser una especie de altar de roca - alguien se llevó el digieggs de la esperanza. Este lugar no es seguro, lo más probable es que se haya tratado del emperador de los digimons

- es verdad - continuó hablando Cody - por eso debió de haber realizado esos ataques tan... radicales estos últimos días. Para evitar que nos diéramos cuenta de esto.

De pronto, un fuerte terremoto sacudió la cueva casi causando que esta colapsara y cuando salieron del lugar se vieron cara a cara con el emperador de los digimons sobre uno de los Airdramon que eran los responsables de atacarlos mientras que un Angemon de un color un tanto oscuro volaba cerca de ellos.

Al ver ese digimons Tk se quedó petrificado. Algo en su interior le decía que ese era su Angemon y estaba tan consternado que no se percató de lo que el emperador de los digimons estaba diciendo y solo vio a su Angemon digievolucionar en Magnaangemon el cual había alzado su espada excalibur haciendo un movimiento que solo podría significar una cosa

_"piensa abrir la puerta del destino"_

Con esa idea en mente, Tk empuja a Davis el cual estaba punto de hacer digievolucionar a su digimon logrando que este lo mirara con desagrado. El rubio trató por todos los medios de advertirles que tenían que irse siendo completamente ignorado para luego observar como el círculo estaba casi completado.

...

Matt se encontraba en su apartamento buscando su guitarra para irse a un ensayo con su banda cuando vio un pequeño paquete en la mesa del comedor-cocina con su nombre escrito sobre él. Cuando abrió la caja vio un objeto que se parecía a ese pequeño objeto triangular que usaba para tocar su guitarra solo que este parecía estar hecho de algún tipo de cristal azul y tenia grabado su emblema de la amistas.

El objeto de cristal estaba sujeto por una fina cuerda que le permitía usarlo como un collar y debajo de este estaba una carta cuya letra reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

- Tk…

Susurró lamentándose internamente por la forma tan cruel con que lo había estado evitando desde hace días y mientras leía ese pesar era cada vez mayor. Le resultaba insoportable la idea de que su hermano pensara que estaba molesto con él, que lo había decepcionado o que no lo soportaba cuando la verdad que lo había motivado a separarse era otra muy distinta.

- perdóname…

Fue lo último que dijo guardando botando la carta a la basura y observando el regalo de su hermano meditando si también debía deshacerse de él.

…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se que hay una cosa que no se como se llama (se nota) con que se toca una guitarra y si alguien me dice el nombre se lo agradecería infinitamente. <strong>_

_**Si hay una incoherencia o falta ortografía no duden en informar. **_

_**Después de ver como el emperador de los digimons trató de ponerle en un capitulo la espiral maligna a Patamon y que con su digivice pudiera hacer que Greymon pudiera digievolucionar… bueno, ya saben de donde vino la idea de este capitulo que continuara en el siguiente (obvio) y en cuanto a las/los detectives que descifraron el misterio del capitulo pasado me hace pensar que debo poner desafíos mas difíciles. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me tomo más tiempo del que esperaba escribir este capítulo pero es que este junto con el (o los) capitulo (s) que viene(n) marca(n) un punto clave porque después de esto los preparativos para la trama principal estarán finalizados… cualquier sugerencia para mejorar este capítulo o lo que quieran que suceda en el próximo es recibida.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: atrapado.<p>

Tk se encontraba enormemente preocupado cuando vio como la puerta del destino se abría comenzando a absorber todo lo que se encontraba a su camino. No recordaba que tuviera tal poder, pero su mayor preocupación en ese momento era lograr que salieran de ese lugar y para su suerte los niños elegidos decidieron hacerle caso en esta ocasión por lo que subiendo a sus digimon huyeron de ese lugar. Sin embargo no habían avanzado mucho cuando los Airdramon los interceptaron creando una gran corriente de aire que los hizo caer a todos al suelo. Se encontraban acorralados, y si bien Magnaangemon había cerrado su puerta del destino, el hecho de tenerlo a él junto a los otros digimon listos para acertar el golpe final no era algo alentador.

De pronto, una gran bola de fuego alejó a un par de los Airdramon y Greymon apareció colocándose enfrente de ellos listos para pelear a su lado. La batalla había dado inicio oficialmente dejando a Tk lo más alejado posible de toda la situación, pero mientras que el resto peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para lograr aunque fuera la oportunidad de escapar el rubio podía sentir en su corazón todo el dolor que su compañero estaba experimentando al verse obligado a lastimar a sus amigos.

Ese no era el único sufrimiento que sentía, también sentía el dolor y la culpa del pequeño digimon verde en forma de gusano al lado del emperador, la ira de los Airdramon por no tener voluntad propia, la desesperación de los nuevos niños elegidos con sus digimon que con cada día que pasaba venían cada vez mas fuerte a su enemigo mientras que ellos no podían hacer más que observar y tratar de reparar mínimamente el daño causando, el miedo de los digimon ocultos en el bosque a caer en esa situación, la sensación de frialdad al ver al emperador... No podía soportarlo, eran demasiadas sentimientos abrumadores al mismo tiempo.

_"¿porque puedo sentir todo esto?"_

Pensó vagamente sin lograr entender con claridad lo que sucedía. Tara le había comentado que era una posibilidad de que esto sucediera aunque nunca antes había sucedido.

_"un minuto... puedo terminar con esta situación si logro liberar a los digimon como lo hice con ese Tyranomon pero... prometí a Dai y Tara que mantendría esto en secreto, pero el digimundo está en peligro y eso debería ser una excepción... sin embargo eso significaría ponerlos a ellos en un peligro aun mayor que este"_

En ese momento una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar, Tk que había cerrado los ojos mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos se sorprendió de sobremanera al sentir la tierra temblar y al abrir los ojos vio como todos los digimon habían perdido sus digievoluaciones y se encontraban en el suelo inmóviles dejando al emperador con una sonrisa un poco perturbadora en su rostro mientras se les acercaba diciendo cosas que no alcazaba a comprender siendo escoltado por Magnaangemon y los Airdramon.

- es el fin del juego

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a entender Tk antes de que los Airdramon comenzaran a batir sus alas creando una fuerte corriente de aire que los arrojó varios metros repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez hasta arrojarlos por un abismo. Mientras caía por un momento el cielo de Tk se había vuelto oscuro y en la cima de la pared de rocas vio las personas que lo habían secuestrado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para obligar ese recuerdo a marcharse y se vio obligado a abrirlos cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Al sentarse se dio cuenta de que estaba en una saliente de roca mientras que el resto de los niños elegidos había seguido cayendo perdiéndolos de vista entre las copas de los arboles que habían en el fondo de ese abismo.

Preocupado por la suerte de ellos, y aprovechando que nadie podía verlo, dejó que una tenue luz invadiera su cuerpo. Cuando esta se había ido su ropa había sido cambiada por otra de color blanco, la mitad de su rostro se cubrió con una máscara del mismo color y en su espalda aparecieron un par de alas de cristal. Tenía la misma apariencia que cuando había ido por Kari, pero la diferencia era que en aquel entonces no había riesgo de una pelea como lo había en esos momentos.

El rubio se arrojó por el abismo hasta llegar cruzar la copa de los árboles para ver como los niños elegidos con sus digimon habían quedado atrapados en estos, todos estaban inconscientes debido al golpe y rápidamente los colocó en el suelo para luego extender sus alas las cuales tomaron una tonalidad azul verdosa la cual le permitió examinar más a fondo sus heridas que por suerte no eran muy graves, raspones y moretones eran todo lo que tenían; luego cambió la tonalidad a un violeta-rosado que invadió el cuerpo de los seres enfrente suyo curando hasta el más leve rasguño.

Esto provocó que un gran agotamiento lo invadiera y tuviera que caer de rodillas al suelo, aun no aprendía a dosificar su poder por lo que por mucho que quisiera solo curar las heridas más graves su poder "seguía de largo" hasta curarlas todas por completo. De pronto sintió que un peligro se acercaba y colocándose en medio del grupo extendió sus brazos creando una barrera de cristal justo a tiempo para evitar que grandes llamaradas, provenientes de todas direcciones, los cocinaran vivos.

Cuando finalmente el fuego había desaparecido, Tk logró ver como los arboles se habían convertido varios metros a la redonda en cenizas mientras que un grupo de Flarerizamon, todos con la misma espiral que tenia Magnaangemon. Los Flarerizamon se acercaron a su barrera traspasándola fácilmente, pero antes de que pudieran atacar nuevamente las alas de Tk brillaron, esta vez de color dorado, creando una luz tan intensa que de seguro se pudo haber visto un kilometro a la redonda. Cuando la luz desapareció, los digimon de fuego parecían perdidos en sus mentes y el rubio aprovechó para acercarse a cada uno de ellos tocando la espira que tenían haciendo que un cristal morado se formara sobre estas antes de desaparecer.

Una vez que liberó a los digimon puso su mano sobre su pecho haciendo que una gran cantidad de destellos los rodearan permitiéndole unir momentáneamente sus pensamientos con los de los digimon:

_"les pido que tomen a estos humanos y sus digimon, llévenlos con ustedes hacia el oeste hasta llegar a un rio. Sigan su curso hasta la aldea más próxima. No puedo percibir peligro en ese lugar y no se preocupen por ser seguidos o que el emperador de los digimon los vuelva a capturar que les prometo a ustedes, y al digimundo, detener su imperio de maldad con mis propias manos."_ Se acercó en ese instante a uno de los Flarerizamon que por su apariencia parecía ser el líder del grupo y quitándose una de sus alas se la entregó_ "mientras tengan esto con ustedes no podrán rastrearlos, es una precaución adicional, pero no dudara mucho tiempo. Su libertad a cambio de su bienestar" _enfatizó esa última parte señalando al grupo que comenzaba a despertar detrás de él_ "No pido nada mas, solo eso y si es necesario que los obliguen a ir con ustedes deben obligarlos. ¿Lo harán?"_

Los ojos de los digimon se cruzaron un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y cumplir con su parte a pesar de los gritos, pataletas y golpes que recibían. No les era difícil adivinar lo que ese misterioso digimon ángel pretendía al pedirles que se llevara a los niños elegidos junto con sus compañeros porque si bien no parecían heridos era muy notorio el agotamiento que sentían y por la forma en que hablaban ninguno de los tres humanos pensaba que era el momento de una retirada

- si pelean ahora será su muerte segura - dijo finalmente el Flarerizamon que tenia la pluma de cristal ganando la atención completa del grupo que ya había llegado al rio - ninguno de ustedes es oponente para ese digimon ultra que es la nueva adquisición del emperador por lo que lo mejor será que se dejen cargar y huyamos mientras podamos

- no podemos irnos dejando a ese "emperador" siga haciendo lo que quiere - gritó Davis tratando de liberarse.

- ¿Donde está Tk? - preguntó Agumon angustiado al no verlo_. "es mi culpa que capturaran a Patamon, el emperador me quería a mi pero él se interpuso y por eso ahora está bajo su poder... y ahora... no puedo dejar que algo le pase a Tk, mucho menos si ese algo es por culpa de la espiral maligna"_ pensó antes de decir con determinación - no podemos irnos sin él. Tenemos que regresar a buscarlo

- solo estaban ustedes en el lugar - continuo diciendo el Flarerizamon deteniendo su carrera haciendo que el resto del grupo lo imitara - aunque había un digimon de gran nivel que nunca antes había visto dispuesto a detener todo esto. No sabría explicarlo con palabras pero su sola presencia era tranquilizadora y sé que podemos confiar en él.

- si… alcanzamos a verlo antes de que comenzaran a correr – dijo Yolei desviando su mirada al camino por el cual habían venido – pero aun así él es nuestra responsabilidad y no podemos simplemente irnos dejándolo a su suerte. Tenemos que volver por él…

…...

* * *

><p>Una vez que los Flarerizamon se habían marchado Tk comenzó a volar hasta llegar a la cima del abismo donde nuevamente se vio rodeado por los Airdramon. Repitió el proceso con los otros digimon liberándolos e indicándoles un lugar seguro a donde ir. Eso había agotado la mayoría de sus fuerzas y un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo obligó nuevamente a caer de rodillas al suelo, sabía que su tiempo era limitado antes de colapsar debido a su agotamiento por lo que se obligó a levantase decidido a cumplir con su objetivo.<p>

Al levantar la vista se vio frente a frente con Magnaangemon que bajo el control de esa espiral se le acercaba con intenciones de acabarlo con su espada. Tk se preparó para repetir por tercera vez el proceso para liberarlo solo para darse cuenta de que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe colocando sus alas delante de su cuerpo para mayor seguridad. El ataque de la espada morada era repetitivo destruyendo una a unas varias de las plumas de Tk creándole un fuerte dolor que tuvo que soportar en su silencio hasta que finalmente se dio lo que tanto esperaba.

Arriesgándose a ser atacado quitó sus alas que hasta el momento lo habían protegido para agarrar firmemente la espiral que controlaba a su compañero logrando destruirla justo antes de que este intentara volver a atacarlo. Cuando el último de los fragmentos oscuros desapareció Magnaangemon había regresado a su forma de Patamon lo cual hizo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro que rápidamente desapareció al sentir la frialdad que emanaba el emperador de los digimon.

Colocándose de pie observó atentamente al humano que estaba causando el actual sufrimiento en el digimundo, ahora únicamente acompañado por el pequeño digimon verde. Le estaba costando respirar a Tk y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para permanecer despierto, "el regalo de los Yamamoto" le concedía poderes que aun no lograba comprender pero al mismo tiempo causaban una gran presión a su débil corazón, sabía que si seguía en esa forma por mucho tiempo mas este no lo soportaría y su vida podría correr grave peligro.

Patamon sabia eso y por eso no dudo en ponerse enfrente e Tk con intenciones de protegerlo para que este no se viera obligado a luchar. Si el emperador se enteraba de que existía un humano que podría transformarse en algo parecido a un digimon sin duda quería capturarlo para hacer los crueles experimentos como el que había visto hacer en una de las habitaciones de su fortaleza mientras había estado bajo su control, no estaba seguro de que era lo que sucedía en ese lugar pero no pensaba arriesgarse a que Tk tuviera que averiguarlo.

Sin embargo su intento fue en vano porque en ese preciso momento Tk había vuelto a tomar su apariencia humana cayendo agotado al suelo haciendo que Patamon fuera a su lado. Al ver esa transformación el emperador se quedó sorprendido un momento antes de recuperar su frialdad habitual, el chico nuevo había resultado traer un secreto bastante interesante y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro se les fue acercando haciendo que Patamon intentara atacarlo con su burbuja de aire, ataque que había sido interceptado por la red pegajosa de Wormmon que adicionalmente había sido capaz de inmovilizarlo con la misma.

- para variar en esta ocasión has sido de utilidad - dijo el emperador a Wormmon el cual era consciente de que era lo más cercano a un legitimo elogio que recibiría - amarra también al humano. Con él y el otro proyecto que tengo en marcha ya no necesitare de nada más para completar mi plan.

Wormmon nuevamente usó su red pegajosa para amarrar al chico que de todos modos a su juicio no era una amenaza y del cual sentía curiosidad sobre la manera en que había logrado eliminar las espirales malignas.

_"quizás... él pueda hacer lo mismo para liberar a Ken"_

Pensó un poco inseguro sobre su propia idea, cuando el rubio poseía esa apariencia de ángel le transmitió una energía que creía era lo suficientemente fuerte para traer de vuelta a su amigo, sin embargo no estaba seguro de si estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

Un Airdramon, el que se había quedado atrás por si sucedía algo parecía a su situación actual, apareció en ese momento tomando con su boca un extremo de la red con la cual estaba amarrado el rubio al mismo tiempo que Wormmon y el emperador subían a su lomo.

...

* * *

><p>Davis observaba la escena sintiéndose sumamente impotente. Ninguno de sus digimon había tenido la energía para digievolucionar por lo que cuando habían logrado convencer a los Flarerizamon de dejarlos ir a buscar a Tk solamente pudieron ver como este estaba siendo llevado por el emperador a algún lugar. Detrás suyo se encontraba Patamon sintiéndose completamente culpable por no haber podido protegerlo y si no fuera por Agumon una vez que lo habían liberado se hubiera ido a buscar a Tk,<p>

- ¿sabes a donde pudieron haberlo llevado? - preguntó Armadillomon

- sí. -respondió Patamon mirando al suelo y sin mucho ánimos - debe ser en su fortaleza...

- en ese caso mañana iremos hasta allá para enfrentarlo - dijo Cody tratando de animar al digimon

- ¡no! - gritó Patamon mientras volaba para asegurarse de que todos lo escucharan, pero justo cuando iba a decirlos sobre lo relacionado con los Yamamoto recordó que Tk le había dicho que era un secreto que sin importar las circunstancias no podía ser revelado por lo que prefirió omitir esa parte - Tk está enfermo del corazón y cuando se lo llevaron no se veía muy bien. Sé que puede llegar a morir por esa enfermedad y por eso no podemos esperar.

- el problema es que aunque quisiéramos no podríamos ir a enfrentar al emperador - trató Agumon de hacer entrar en razón a Patamon - si no pudimos enfrentarlo aquí hacerlo en su fortaleza sería una locura sin un plan además de que Davis, Yolei y Cody deben regresar a sus casas o las cosas se podrían complicar, pero eso no significa que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados. Buscare a Tentomon y al resto para investigar un poco esa fortaleza para que cuando Tai y los demás niños elegidos vengan mañana tengamos todo listo para terminar con esto, el emperador de los digimon tiene sus días contados - colocándose enfrente del digimon anaranjado para poder mirarlo a los ojos agregó - Tk va a estar bien.

Patamon no estaba del todo seguro de eso pero todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en que todo saldría bien y que mañana a esa misma hora toda abría terminado.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aquí la continuación de este fic. **_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: el verdadero enemigo, parte I<p>

La noticia del secuestro de Tk no tardó en esparcirse por el resto de los niños elegidos. Todos se encontraban consternados por lo que escuchaban y Kari no podía dejar de pensar que todo era su culpa, había sido su idea llevar a Tk en primer lugar conociendo el peligro que significaba y si bien nunca imaginó que algo como eso sucedería eso no la excluía de su responsabilidad. Otro de los más afectados era Matt, su hermanito nuevamente había sido secuestrado.

Había tenido que mentirle a su madre diciéndole que Tk se iba a quedar esa noche con él haciendo que su corazón se destrozara aun mas al oír la alegría en su voz por lo que ella consideraba era el fin de su pelea. Culpa y remordimiento era todo lo que podía sentir... como en aquella otra ocasión.

_**Flash back**_

Las risas invadían el ambiente del final de ese día festivo y una de las risas que más se escuchaba era la de Tk porque había pasado toda la tarde en compañía de su hermano. Los últimos rayos del sol comenzaban a ocultarse cuando Matt vio como un vehículo de color negro se estacionaba justo en frente de ellos, toda la tarde se había sentido perseguido por este pero no le había dado mucha importancia hasta ahora.

Tres hombres enmascarados bajaron rápidamente y mientras uno empujó a Matt para quitarlo del camino, los otros dos tomaron al pequeño Tk obligándolo a entrar con ellos nuevamente al auto. Matt les gritaba y peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, lo cual terminó por ser inútil.

La policía finalmente había llegado al lugar, de seguro algún testigo de los acontecimientos la había llamado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_**Fin flash back**_

Todo eso había sucedido por su culpa, el ver el sufrimiento que su hermano había tenido que pasar por su culpa lo había motivado a separarse de él creyendo que de esta manera no volvería a causarle daño. Se había equivocado, nuevamente se había equivocado. En todo lo que se refería a Tk se equivocaba una y otra vez causándole problemas cuando se suponía que su deber era justamente lo contrario.

La plumilla azul en ese momento comenzó a brillar en la mesa. Había sido incapaz de tirarla junto con la carta y al acercarse pudo sentir un extraño calor invadiéndole el cuerpo. Su mente por un momento se puso en blanco permitiéndole calmarse recordando lo que era verdaderamente importante.

- te rescataré.

...

* * *

><p>El emperador de los digimon observaba atentamente sus monitores analizando con detalle el progreso de su más reciente creación: Kimeramon. Solo le faltaba una pieza para que su criatura estuviera completa y justo en ese momento se encontraba a escasos minutos de conseguirla. Una vez que su digimon perfecto estuviera completo continuaría intentando controlar al "humano".<p>

Al recordar cómo sus espirales malignas no tuvieron ningún efecto y la forma como ese ser se negaba a volver a aquella apariencia su sonrisa de desdibujó. Podía sentir el gran poder que tenia, sin embargo su cuerpo era demasiado débil y testarudo para su gusto. Tenía en mente que una vez completo su digimon podría tratar de robarle ese poder al "humano" para transferírselo a su creación. La sola idea hacia que una sonora carcajada resonara por los oscuros pasillos de su guarida llegando hasta el calabozo en donde todos los prisioneros, a excepción de Tk, al escucharla sintieron que ese era el principio del fin.

Mientras tanto, adolorido y agotado, Tk observaba todo a su alrededor sin poder evitar recordar sus días con esos misteriosos hombres. La celda donde ellos la tenían era idéntica a esa, solamente que aquella era más pequeña, y la sola idea de lo que podía pasar era aterradora.

En ese momento vio una silueta acercándose. Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó para ver que se trataba del digimon que siempre estaba con el emperador. No sabía el porqué de su presencia, pero el mismo se la aclaró al tiempo que abría la puerta de su celda:

- por favor... Quiero que liberes a Ken.

Le había costado un poco entender sus palabras y solamente al sentir la angustia del digimon había logrado entender por completo lo que le estaba pidiendo. Si eso era cierto, la razón por la cual la presencia del emperador le resultaba tan fría su presencia era porque estaba siendo controlado por la oscuridad pura.

_"la misma que se había intentando llevar a Kari en esa ocasión" _pensó analizando toda la información que tenia _" querían hacer lo mismo con ella, pero ¿porque? ¿Qué ganarían con esto? es obvio que tiene, sea quien sea que esta detrás de todo esto, el poder para iniciar por su propia cuenta un ataque certero al digimundo_ _y no tiene mucho sentido que se vaya por este tipo de rodeos que a la final solo causarían demoras... no tiene sentido, a menos... que vayan por otra cosa"_

Las patas de Wormmon lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y a pesar del dolor de que pecho se levantó lentamente con intenciones de acabar con toda esa situación. Podía sentir como el lugar enteró se movía mientras era guiado por el digimon hasta llegar a la sala de control, pero el emperador ya no estaba allí y viendo a través de los monitores contemplaron el alzar en vuelo de Kimeramon.

...

* * *

><p>Sin mencionar palabra a nadie, Kari fue hasta el digimundo y sobrevolando el lugar en el lomo de Nefertimon se disponía a ir hasta el lugar donde tenían prisionero a su amigo. No dejaría que tuviera que pasar ni una sola noche en sus manos, estaba completamente decidida a ello. Su D-terminal sonaba una y otra vez, de seguro su hermano ya se había dado cuenta de ausencia y no deberían de tardar en ir a buscarla para detenerla, cosa que no lograrían.<p>

En ese momento vio la flotante fortaleza de piedra donde se ocultaba el emperador, no muy lejos de ese lugar veía a los digimon de los otros niños elegidos e ignorando por completo la petición de su compañera de esperar al resto decidió seguir adelante.

Volaron cuidadosamente rodeando el lugar buscando cualquier abertura para poder entrar sin éxito. La fortaleza se encontraba ubicada sobre un remolino el cual expedía una gran fuerza oscura que le resultaba un poco mareante y Nefertimon estaba segura de que era el broche en su cabello lo que las protegía de su influencia.

Fue entonces que lo vieron. Un digimon como nunca antes habían conocido, formado por las múltiples partes de otros, salió volando del lugar con una presencia que las hizo temblar del miedo que les causaba. Les tomó unos segundos salir de su estupor y una vez que lo hicieron aprovecharon para ingresar por el mismo lugar por el cual el extraño digimon había salido para comenzar con su búsqueda.

Si tan solo hubieran esperado un poco mas se habrían dando cuenta del momento en que la energía oscura del remolino comenzaba a salir de este para rodear a Kimeramon comenzando transformarlo.

...

* * *

><p>El emperador se encontraba furioso por este nuevo fracaso. No había previsto que los seres de la oscuridad intervinieran de esa manera haciéndole perder por completo el control de su criatura, su creación.<p>

- esto no termina aquí.

Se dijo caminando hacia su cuarto de control con claras intención de retomar el poder en aquello que era suyo y estaba a solo metros de llegar cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta para ver como Tk desplegaba sus alas haciendo que el lugar se llenara de una gran cantidad de destellos que lo dejaron aturdido un momento que fue aprovechado por el "ángel" para sacar el cristal morado de su pecho con el cual no solo logró localizar la forma en que la oscuridad lo controlaba sino que también pudo conectar su corazón al de él. Podía ver claramente toda la tristeza que lo invadía, la misma de la cual ellos se habían aprovechado y que se aseguraría de borrar.

Mientras Ken se encontraba navegando por sus recuerdos recordando quien era realmente, Tk se le acercaba hasta poder colocar su mano en la parte trasera de su cuello en donde comenzó a emitir un destello verde claro y una vez que la retiró lo hizo junto con una semilla de color negro dentro de un cristal.

_"tú no eres esto"_ comenzó a decirle a través de la conexión que había creado _" tú no eres el emperador de los digimon, eres un niño elegido y debes recordar el porqué lo fuiste. Cada uno de nosotros posee una cualidad y en tu caso puedo ver que es la bondad. No_ _dejes que los seres de las sombras te confundan, no eres esto y no fue tu culpa nada de lo que ha pasado"_ sus alas adquirieron en ese momento el mismo tono morado del cristal en su mano destruyendo por completo la semilla que se encontraba dentro de ella y para luego colocarla a escasos centímetros del pecho del chico haciendo brillar al emblema de la bondad _" todos los niños elegidos tienen grabado en su corazón esa cualidad especial y recuerda esto... el principal_ _motivo por el cual la oscuridad te buscó es porque te tiene miedo, tu verdadero ser es capaz de acabar con ella. "_

De esa manera inició Tk con su labor de reparar el daño que esa semilla había causado y mientras lo hacia Wormmon se encargaba de liberar a los digimon, pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la transformación de Kimeramon en una gran criatura cubierta de una espesa baba negra que le daba una apariencia putrefacta a la vez que las fuerzas oscuras del remolino comenzaban a rodear la guarida.

Uno de los digimon que estaba con Wormmon había sido alcanzado por esa fuerza oscura haciendo que su cuerpo se transformara de la misma manera que Kimeramon. Era una escena horrible de ver que los obligó a correr de un lado a otro encontrándose de esa manera con Kari y Gatomon que rápidamente entendieron que se encontraban atrapados.

…


	6. Chapter 6

_**¿Alguien seguirá leyendo esta historia? En verdad me he demorado en actualizar pero aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo aunque no me convence mucho el final. **_

_**Espero estar publicando para eso del jueves el siguiente, aunque pueden seguir estando algo cortos (he perdido bastante el hilo de la historia y estoy tratando de retomarlo). **_

_**¡Nunca dejare una historia inconclusa, primero borrada a hacer eso! (y a menos que se un caso extremo nunca borrare una)**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: el verdadero enemigo, parte II<p>

Kari junto a los digimon corrían por todas partes esquivando las sombras tratando de encontrar a Tk y una salida. Fue entonces cuando, al doblar una esquina, se encontraron al rubio semiinconsciente en los brazos de un chico que nunca antes había visto.

– ¡Ken!

Gritó Wormmon aliviado que finalmente su compañero hubiera vuelto a ser el de antes y al notar la cara de Kari se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle la verdad, tenía que mentir para evitar una batalla innecesaria pero en ese momento las sombras se acercaron peligrosamente a ellos obligándolos a todos a colocarse espalda con espalda impidiéndoles moverse.

La situación era cada vez más apremiante y en el exterior las cosas no iban mucho mejor. La "quimera" del emperador estaba destruyendo todo a su alrededor mientras las sombras consumían todo lo que tocaban, los niños elegidos que en un inicio habían ido a buscar a Kari ahora tenían que buscar la manera de enfrentarse a ese ser sin necesidad de tocarlo, parecía una batalla perdida pero ellos no se rendirían fácilmente.

– si destruimos la fortaleza es posible que lo debilitemos considerablemente – dijo Izzy seriamente – esa parece ser su fuente de poder.

– pero Kari y ese chico están allá dentro, no podemos atacar ahora – dijo Yolei colocándose enfrente del pelirrojo – tenemos que sacarlos primero. Además de que no podemos estar seguro de que lo que dices sea verdad.

Patamon observaba todo sumamente preocupado y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no salir volando a buscar a su compañero. Fue entonces que vio una figura acercarse, se trataba de un digimon que nunca antes había visto el cual tenía ojos azules y un gran cuerpo negro con alas el cual sin ningún problema estaba teniendo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Kimeramon.

Los niños elegidos lo vieron en ese momento. Tenía un gran parecido al mismo tiempo de un perro y un dragón. Ese era tan grande como una casa pero aun así se quedaba pequeño en comparación con la gran masa oscura a la que se enfrentaba sin mucho problema.

…

* * *

><p>– estamos perdidos<p>

Wormmon trataba por todos los medios que los otros digimon no entraran en pánico pero era muy difícil hacerlo cuando el mismo lo sentía. Tk seguía sin despertar y Ken buscaba alguna salida a su situación. La oscuridad iba por ellos y no iba a dejar que lo atrapara nuevamente.

Por su parte, Kari no dejaba de pensar que la energía que esa inmensa mansa de oscuridad transmitía era idéntica a la que había sentido cuando había ido a ese mar. Ante ese recuerdo inconscientemente llevó su mano al broche de su cabello y Gatomon también dirigió su mirada a este, se suponía que la protegería de ese tipo de cosas sin embargo la cantidad de oscuridad que había en ese momento era demasiado grande como para que este pudiera contenerla.

En ese momento Kari escuchó una dulce melodía que le inspiraba confianza a no temer miedo o rendirse ante esa presencia. Entre más la escuchaba una sensación familiar comenzaba a nacer en su interior hasta que finalmente apretó el broche de su cabello haciendo que una tenue luz rosada comenzara a salir de esta.

La luz también le pareció muy familiar a Gatomon además de que parecía que esta era capaz de hacer retroceder a las sombras. La luz rosada fue cada vez más fuerte hasta que finalmente el broche se quebró en mil pedazos multiplicando la intensidad de esta y fue entonces que sucedió.

Una gran columna de esta luz se elevó atravesando el techo llamando la atención de los niños elegidos en el exterior y de Kimeramon. Del centro de esa columna podría distinguirse una figura que si bien al principio era muy borrosa con el tiempo se fue haciendo más clara hasta que fue reconocida por la mayoría de los presentes: se trataba de Angewomon.

La digimon ángel se quedó viendo a Kimeramon un momento antes de usar una de sus flechas destruyéndolo por completo y posteriormente extender sus brazos a sus lados haciendo que la luz rosada alcanzara a todos los seres afectados por la oscuridad devolviéndolos a la normalidad.

Una vez que todo quedó como si nada hubiera pasado Angewomon se convirtió en la pequeña Salomon haciendo que su cuerpo se precipitara al suelo pero fue la oportuna reacción del misterioso digimon dragón lo que impidió esto sucediera y en su lugar la deposito suavemente en el suelo. La fortaleza también cayó al suelo y poco tiempo después se pudo ver a una gran cantidad de digimon saliendo de esta gritando que finalmente el emperador de los digimon había sido destruido.

La noticia sin duda alegró a los niños elegidos creyendo que finalmente la paz había vuelto. En medio de su felicidad se acercaron a los escombros que ahora representaban la fortaleza del emperador dispuestos a reunirse con Kari y buscar a Tk, pero cuando estaban a pocos metros de ellos el cielo se había oscurecido por completo.

Fragmentos de rocas habían comenzado a desprenderse del suelo y un grito desolador inundo el ambiente. Una espirar de oscuridad pura se formó en el lugar donde anteriormente Kimeramon se encontraba saliendo de esta una gran cantidad de garras.

Ante la inminencia de una nueva pelea, los digimon se pusieron en guardia solo para ver como largos hilos dorados amarraron las manos de las garras al tiempo que se escuchaba la melodía de una suave lira. El digimon dragón no tardó en tomar con sus propias garras aquellas que habían intentado atacarlos para empujarla abruptamente de nuevo en el interior de la espirar.

– no tardaran en volver – dijo el dragón con una voz que Matt inmediatamente reconoció – los humanos deben salir, los digimon seguir a mi hermana.

Antes de que pudieran objetar, una figura alada se presentó en frente de ellos tocando con su lira una suave melodía para luego alejarse volando rumbo al bosque. Todos los digimon al escucharla quedaron en una especie de trance e instintivamente comenzaron a seguirla, todos a excepción de Salomon que se había quedado dormida.

– ¿A dónde van? ¡regresen!

Gritó Sora al ver como todos se alejaban y estaba a punto e ir tras ellos cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo dándose vuelta para ver que se trataba de Kari

– la conozco y sé que ella no es mala, solo debe estar tratando de ayudar – dijo suavemente pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escuchara – debemos irnos ahora, Tk parece estar muy mal.

En ese momento observaron acercarse a un chico cargando con dificultad a Tk. Joe y Matt corrieron a su encuentro algo preocupados por su estado. Incapaces de ayudar en la pelea que se estaba dando a pocos metros de donde estaban, sin saber donde estaban sus compañeros digimon y con alguien que necesitaba urgentemente atención medica le decisión de regresar al mundo real fue unánime e inmediata.

…

* * *

><p>Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Matt cuando los médicos le dijeron que Tk se encantaba bien, solo se había desmayado por un repentino bajón en su presión pero que ya habían logrado regresar a la normalidad. Habían pasado varias horas desde que habían regresado del digimundo y en su mente todavía seguía presente el recuerdo de la voz de aquel digimon y la apariencia de la chica de la lira.<p>

"_el dragón tenia la voz de Dai y la chica un gran parecido con Tara. ¿podrán ser ellos?"_ pensó antes de agitar su cabeza de manera negativa _"eso es imposible, ellos son humanos como yo y de ser así entonces Tk tendría que tener algo en común con ellos… sin embargo… es demasiada coincidencia como para dejarla pasar por alto"_

Otro aspecto que lo inquietaba eran las garras que habían intentado atacarlos y la derrota del emperador de los digimon. Habían muchas cosas que no le agradaban de esa situación pero pensaría en ello después, ahora su prioridad era animarse a cruzar la puerta enfrente de él y reparar su relación con Tk.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el resto de los niños elegidos se encontraba reunido en un parque no muy lejos del hospital. Junto a ellos se encontraba Ken que discutía mentalmente la prudencia de decir la verdad sobre lo ocurrido en la fortaleza antes de ser interrumpido por la voz de Tai

– ¿de dónde conocen a esos digimon?

Salomon se encontraba en brazos de Kari un poco soñolienta pero al oír esa pregunta se vio obligada a terminar de despertar. Después de intercambiar entre ellas una rápida mirada contaron sobre lo sucedido en aquella noche.

– ¿y cuando pensabas decírnoslos? – peguntó algo alterado Davis

– es que todo era muy confuso y lo fue aun mas desde que Tara llegó – dijo Kari para luego pasar a explicarles como su nueva compañera de salón había afectado la influencia de esos seres oscuros – quizás sea simple coincidencia o…

– ese digimon podría ser ella – dijo Ken por primera vez desde que habían empezado la reunión ganándose la atención de todo lo cual lo hizo sentirse un poco incomodo pero no menos decidido a seguir hablando – según me he enterado no sería la primera vez que digimon se disfrazan o aprovechan su aparecía para parecer humanos.

– es verdad, nosotros solíamos hacerlo hace un tiempo – intervino Izzy – pero eso son explica la forma como puede pasar de una dimensión a otra de tal manera además de que los he buscado en la base de datos que tengo. No existe información sobre ellos, es como si no existieran para el digimundo

– no hay que olvidar las garras que intentaron atacarnos – agregó Cody – no sabemos qué clase de nuevo enemigo estemos enfrentando pero al parecer esos dos si lo saben.

– lo primero será encontrar a nuestros digimon, de eso no hay duda – habló Davis decidido para luego dirigir su atención a Ken – pero por ahora podrías empezar explicando lo que hacías en la fortaleza del emperador de los digimon

Ante esa pregunta, aunque había esperado que se la hicieran, Ken no sabía por dónde empezar a explicar todo. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando una luz a su espalda llamó la atención del grupo, de ella salían sus digimon que corrieron a reunirse con sus compañeros humanos y finalmente la misteriosa digimon ángel.

– el emperador de los digimon no era un niño elegido como se presento ante ustedes – comenzó a hablar la figura alada – se trataba de un ser de oscuridad pura tal como eran como lo que poseyó a Kimeramon, lo que persiguió a la del emblema de la luz y las garras que vieron hace unas horas. Ellos robaron el digivice de este chico – dijo al tiempo que señalaba a Ken – para crear a ese emperador, si les interesa saber lo mismo pensaba hacer con ella – esto último lo dijo señalando a Kari – una vez que mi hermano borró a ese ser de oscuridad era normal que el digivice se reuniera con su dueño. No necesitan saber nada mas, esta no es su pelea sino de mi familia.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a volar de regreso a la luz que había usado de portal para llegar a donde ellos estaban para luego desaparecer.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Parece que para algunos la batalla del capítulo anterior fue apresurada, en realidad hay una explicación para ello que será dada…. Ahora.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: el verdadero enemigo, parte III<p>

Una figura encapuchada caminaba a paso firme por un largo y oscuro pasillo. Una gran frustración invadía a este ser de apariencia humanoide la cual empujó la puerta a su derecha llamando la atención de los presentes.

La habitación a la que había entrado era igual de oscura, solamente iluminada por una serie de monitores y las luces del teclado usado por un grupo de siete Gazimon de color rojo , tres en cada lado de la habitación y el séptimo en el centro. En medio de la habitación había una silla metálica con un espaldar en forma de alas.

– muéstrenme la batalla entre nuestra creación y lo que lo destruyó.

Los Gazimon obedecieron y en las pantallas comenzó a reproducirse el momento en que Angewomon atravesó con su flecha al Kimeramon. La figura encapuchada ordenó repetir la escena una y otra vez mientras trataba de ver si la flecha había dado de casualidad en el centro de control, pero con cada reproducción de la cinta veía que esta no había estado ni siquiera cerca del punto.

– bien – dijo el encapuchado reclinándose en la silla – ahora quiero todos los datos sobre esa especie de digimon y también todo lo que tengan sobre ella.

El sonido del teclear se hizo presente en aquella habitación por un momento antes de aparecer en una de las pantallas una imagen de Angewomon con una descripción de sus líneas digievolutivas, debilidades, el tipo de digimon al que pertenecía y ante cuales tenía ventaja o debilidad natural, además de un análisis cuantitativo de todos sus ataques y habilidades.

En la pantalla derecha a esta se mostraba información algo más específica sobre la digimon en cuestión: el nivel en el que se encontraba respecto al estándar de su especie y una breve reseña de su vida, pero lo más destacable para el encapuchado fue el hecho de tener un compañero humano.

– esta no es la forma natural de este digimon – susurró para sí mismo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la pantalla – los humanos capaces de entrar al digimundo poseen unos aparatos capaces de hacerlos digievolucionar a su gusto. ¿Quiénes es su compañero? – a los pocos segundos de haber hecho la pregunta se abrió una ventana en la pantalla con la imagen de Kari y los pocos datos que se poseían de ella de su estancia en el digimundo – antiguamente poseía el emblema de la luz pero este fue destruido y ahora en su lugar tiene un digiegg… este último no tiene el poder suficiente para llegar a la transformación ultra, aunque quizás pueda haber una excepción. ¡Analicen las ondas de energía del lugar de la batalla y verifiquen si la humana tuvo algo que ver con esa digievolución!

Los Gazimon empezaron inmediatamente a hacer lo que se les había ordenado y mientras esperaba por el resultado del análisis el encapuchado se dirigió al que estaba ubicado en el centro de la habitación, el cual dejó de trabajar en espera de la nueva orden.

– antes de que el digimon atacara habían otros peleando, muéstramelos – ordenó e inmediatamente en la pantalla enfrente suyo se hicieron presentes varias tomas aéreas de la batalla, una de las cuales captó su atención – haz un acercamiento de esta.

Una vez señalada la imagen en cuestión, esta fue ampliada hasta cubrir toda la pantalla. En ella se veía claramente la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre Kimeramon y el digimon con forma de dragón.

– ese de nuevo – gruño golpeando el teclado y haciendo sobresaltar al Gazimon – ¡¿ese tuvo algo que ver con la destrucción de mi creación?

– no señor – respondió inmediatamente el Gazimon para evitar ser castigado – la participación del sujeto X03 se limitó a sostener, golpear y empujar a la criatura J05, pero ninguno de sus ataques resultaron de una amenaza importante, señor.

– disculpe, señor – se oyó decir en voz alta, pero algo insegura, a otro de los Gazimon – el análisis indicó que el digimon no tuvo nada que ver con la destrucción de J05 y tampoco con la eliminación de las sombras… – una vez dicho el Gazimon sintió la penetrante mirada roja de su líder sobre él por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no tartamudear para lo que estaba a punto de decir – Hay una marca de energía consistente con los sujetos X, sin embargo …resulta imposible compararla con las muestras que tenemos debido a…. pasado mucho tiempo y la energía ya ha perdido mucha de sus características.

– ¡¿alguien más quiere darme malas noticias?

Gritó el encapuchado complemente furioso y golpeando uno de los monitores con tanta fuerza que se destruyó debido al impacto. Sentía hervir su sangre, pero si quería completar su misión y no decepcionar a su líder debía mantener la cabeza fría.

– un digimon pudo destruir a J05 usando energía de un X , eso no es posible en ningún sentido así que más les vale que me den una explicación para ello y también quiero información sobre los paraderos actuales de X01 y X02– exigió regresando a su silla y después de momentos que le parecieron eternos en donde solo se escuchaba a los Gazimon trabajando parecía que estos ya tenían la respuesta aunque ninguno quería hablar, lo cual solo hizo enfurecer a su líder inmediato – si no hablan rápido todos terminaran enjaulados – les dijo en un claro tono de amenaza que bastó para que sus subordinados se animaran a decir lo que habían averiguado.

– X01 sigue encarcelado y el paradero de X02 sigue siendo desconocido pero estamos seguros de que esta en algún lugar del mar de las tinieblas – dijo el Gazimon del centro acercándose a la figura encapuchada – un análisis más exhaustivo reveló que la energía causante de no solo de la destrucción de J05 y la eliminación de las sombras, sino también de la digievolución de aquel digimon fue liberada con anterioridad causando que perdiéramos el control sobre K16 e impidió el surgimiento de K17.

– ¿algo más? – preguntó el encapuchado analizando seriamente lo que escuchaba.

– si bien los rastros de energía no son suficientes para hacer una comparación directa hemos utilizado las características que le conocemos para ver cualquier coincidencia con la información de los X que tenemos – continuó hablando otro Gazimon – si bien hay parecido con X01 al estar prisionero es imposible que se traté de él y por precaución revisamos la seguridad en el momento de la batalla confirmando su no participación en el evento. La energía de X02 al igual que la de X03 carece de este tipo de poder.

¿qué hay de X04? – dijo el encapuchado apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha – ella estaba al momento de la batalla.

– negativo, X04 por si sola carece de tal poder y debido a la ausencia de algún tipo de apoyo adicional se llegó a esta conclusión pero…– el Gazimon se tomó un momento para analizar cómo decir el último tramo de información que tenia ante la atenta mirada de su líder – hay cierto nivel de compatibilidad por lo que podemos estar equivocados. Aunque también existe cierto grado con el sujeto X01, aunque a un nivel muy escaso, por lo que…

– o de alguna manera X01 logró burlar nuestra seguridad y aun en cautiverio ayudó a X04 para esta misión o tenemos un quinto X en nuestras manos con las habilidades de estos dos – completo el encapuchado lo que el Gazimon iba a decir el cual solo asintió para demostrarlo – cualquiera de las dos opciones son peligrosas. Bien, ya tenemos un posible responsable pero siguen sin explicar como el digimon fue capaz de usar esa energía... siguen sin saberlo, ¿verdad? – ante su pregunta, los Gazimon se demoraron en responder y cuando lo hicieron de manera afirmativa la ira del encapuchado volvió a resurgir – el que estos sean capaces de trasmitir, ceder o permitir que otros seres usen sus habilidades aumentara el nivel de dificultad de la situación. ¡sigan trabajando! Para cuando regresé quiero saber exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió y mientras tanto envíen un grupo de infiltración a seguir a ese digimon ángel, quizás de esa manera obtengamos la información que necesitamos y su relación con los X.

Después de dar su última orden, el encapuchado abandonó la habitación dispuesto a hacer una visita a su prisionero predilecto, pero antes de eso dejaría libre a K15 para hacerse cargo del digimundo. Ante la idea del nivel de destrucción que se avecinaba una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

– esos no sobran que les pasó.

….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si quieren saber algo en específico para el siguiente capítulo solo díganlo. <strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Creo que ya lo dije ante pero lo repetiré por seguridad. Los ataques de los digimon son basados en la información de… la digimon wiki. **_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: cerca y lejos.<p>

Kari y Davis quedaron muchos cuando vieron a Tara. En ese momento estaban en el gimnasio y el uso de uniforme era obligatorio, habían pensado que esta era una excelente oportunidad para ver si la nueva era o no una digimon, pero sin duda no estaban preparados para lo que vieron. La chica era prácticamente una versión femenina de Tk, incluso tenían casi el mismo corte de cabello.

– No creo que Tk tenga una hermana – dijo Kari recuperándose de la impresión – de todos modos Matt nos habría dicho sobre cualquier tipo de pariente que tengan y viniera a estudiar a nuestra escuela.

– esto es confuso – respondió Davis vigilando la puerta en espera de que el profesor regresara – ella no es un digimon y mucho menos ese ángel que vimos ayer, es imposible que lo sea. Pero todavía no sabemos como hizo para afectar a esos seres oscuros.

– intentaré volver a hablar con ella.

Después de decir eso, Kari se acercó a Tara sigilosamente y asegurándose de que esta vez nada las interrumpiera dijo sonriendo:

– hola, soy Kari. He querido hablar contigo desde que llegaste pero siempre algo me lo impedía.

– ¿en serio? – respondió Tara después de varios segundos y lentamente – no me di cuenta.

– ¿te gustaría salir conmigo después de clases? Como eres nueva en la ciudad creo que aun no has podido explorarla por completo y de seguro puedo mostrarte algún sitio que te interese – las palabras salían de la boca de Kari con fluidez, no era su intención mentirle aunque sabía que preguntándole directamente no lograría nada y si resultaba que su teoría estaba errada tendrían muchas cosas que explicar. – ¿Qué dices?

– no… puedo – fue la respuesta de Tara tras largos segundos de espera – no hablo bien este idioma. Tengo clases para ello y no puedo faltar.

– pero estoy segura de que practicando aprenderás mas rápido y si se lo explico a tu tutor sé que puedo convérselo – siguió insistiendo y al ver la mirada de duda en el rostro de la rubia decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad – En ese caso iremos hoy mismo a hablar con él. Te veré mas tarde.

Antes de que Tara pudiera negarse, Kari ya se había alejado un poco justo a tiempo para que el profesor regresara con los elementos necesarios para esa clase. Debían encontrar la manera de preguntarle al respecto sin levantar sospechas y Kari estaba segura de que Yolei sería la solución.

Mientras tanto, Salamon y DemiVeemon observaban todo ocultos en la parte alta de las gradas del gimnasio, debían de vigilar los movimientos de Tara para descubrir si era o no un digimon pero desde el momento en que inicio la clase, donde se hizo evidente lo torpe que era, comenzaron a tener serias dudas sobre su participación en todo.

– creo que estamos equivocados con respecto a ella – dijo Salamon – es casi seguro de que…– en ese momento Salamon sintió que estaba siendo vigilada, pero al darse la vuelta no logró ver nada.

– ¿sucede algo? – preguntó DemiVeemon tratando de buscar lo que Salamon veía

– no es nada, solo mi imaginación – respondió sin dejar de estar alerta a su entorno – mejor sigamos vigilándola. Puede que no sea un digimon, sin embargo eso no descarta que pueda tener una relación con alguno de los que vimos ayer.

De esa manera el par de digimon siguió observando lo que sucedía en la parte alta del gimnasio, ignorando por completo la presencia que a sus espaldas los vigilaba.

….

* * *

><p>Gruesas cadenas mantenían sus brazos separados, obligándolo a permanecer arrodillado en medio de la oscura habitación. El lugar era pequeño, frio y con su única puerta cerrada era imposible la entrada de la luz de sol, impidiéndole medir el paso del tiempo.<p>

Desconocía cuantos días habían pasado desde su captura o si su familia ya lo daba por muerto, pero internamente esperaba que fuera eso ultimo. Deseaba que se olvidaran de su existencia y siguieran con la suya, sin embargo era consciente de que eso nunca sucedería. Ellos eran los guardianes de la montaña Karhen y como tal tenían un deber que cumplir, pero para conseguirlo debían de estar presentes todos sus miembros.

Un sonido metálico alertó al hombre encadenado que poco a poco levantó la cara. Su larga cabellera ocultaba su rostro dejando únicamente visible su ojo derecho, pero este le bastó para reconocer a quien entraba provocando frunciera el ceño.

– parece que no te alegra verme X01 – dijo el recién llegado retirándose la capucha dejando al descubierto su afilado rostro verde, sus enormes ojos rojos y una gran boca pintada de morado – es una lástima porque venía a preguntarte algo.

– no diré nada… eso lo sabes – respondió el prisionero con voz ronca.

– no seas así, yo he venido muy amable a visitarte y ¿así me respondes? Debería de castigarte por tu atrevimiento – continuó hablando el de ojos rojos caminando de un lado a otro apoyando su cara en su mano izquierda – supongo que el incidente de hace unos años no fue suficiente.

Una vez dicho eso, volvió a ocultar su rostro en su capucha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver la rabia en los ojos de su prisionero, rabia que rápidamente estaba pasando a odio.

"_me ha costado más de lo pensado, pero una vez que logré corromper tu alma sin duda serás una valiosa arma para nosotros y los secretos de Karhen serán nuestros"_

Pensó mientras salía de la habitación, ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber para recuperar el buen humor que había perdido anoche. No había dado muchos pasos cuando uno de los digimon bajo su mando se le acercó.

– tenemos un informe del Bakemon enviado al mundo real – se apresuró a decir el Gazimon – no ha tenido dificultades para vigilar al digimon, pero mientras lo hacía detecto ondas menores de la energía de X04. Hemos intentando hacer una confirmación visual con resultados negativos, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que sabemos de X01 no podemos dudar que esté usando algún tipo de disfraz. Estamos esperando sus órdenes.

– esto es una excelente noticia. – dijo el encapuchado elevando sus manos momentáneamente – sin duda X04 nos llevará con el resto, pero no podemos desperdiciar recueros… envía a otros Bakemon y diles que vigilen a todas las niñas entre diez y quince años que hayan estado en un radio de cincuenta metros de ese lugar. Debe ser alguna de ellas por eso, ante la menor sospecha, captúrenla y colóquelas en la región D78…. Se me olvidaba, si de casualidad ven a alguno de los niños elegidos, mientras no sea la niña de ese digimon, – agregó diciendo eso ultimo de forma despectiva, nunca había tolerado esa familia de digimon – quiero que los capturen y me avisen inmediatamente.

– como ordene.

Fue la respuesta del Gazimon antes de irse corriendo para dar a conocer el plan de acción.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la celda, el ser conocido como X01 había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación e instintivamente trató de liberarse de sus cadenas. No podía permitir que esos seres capturaran a niñas inocentes, y mucho menos, si era para capturar a su hija.

….

* * *

><p>El final del día había llegado y finalmente Kari tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Tara, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vio a Salamon haciéndole señas desde el árbol afuera de la ventana del salón.<p>

– diré a mi tutor sobre mi ausencia a la clase de hoy. Me tardaré un rato. ¿podrías esperarme afuera?

Antes de que Kari pudiera responder, Tara ya se había ido del salón. Viendo su oportunidad de hablar con Salamon, fue hasta la parte trasera de la escuela junto con Davis donde sus digimon ya los estaban esperando.

– tenemos problemas – se apresuró a decir DemiVeemon cuando los vio cerca.

– esta mañana me dio la impresión de que alguien nos observaba – agregó Salamon – pero a partir del medio día esa sensación aumento hasta que pudimos comprobar la presencia de una gran numero de Bakemon.

– ¿Cómo pudieron llegar hasta aquí? – preguntó Davis mirando a Kari que parecía tan confundida como él– ¿estarán perdidos?

– lo dudo, mas parecía como si estuvieran buscando algo. – dijo Salamon rápidamente y dando un paso al frente – lo más extraño es que solo los vimos cerca de la niñas de la escuela y tenían un extraño color verde además de un aparato raro. Solamente nos dimos cuenta de su presencia cuando se les cayó a unos cuantos de ellos, como si estos fueran lo que los mantiene ocultos.

– los Bakemon pueden hacerse invisibles – comenzó a decir Kari pensativamente – por lo que eso ultimo no tiene mucho sentido. ¿creen que esté relacionado con los hechos de ayer?

– no podemos descartar nada – dijo Davis enérgicamente – todavía tenemos que ver el asunto de Tara así que debes ir con ella, yo le informaré al resto de esto…

– me temo que mis órdenes son muy precisas y no podre permitirles eso.

Ante esa voz los cuatro se dieron vuelta para ver a uno de los Bakemon verdes frente a ellos. En ese momento de la boca del digimon comenzó a salir una nube de color carmesí, se trataba de su encanto de muerte que había logrado alcanzar a DemiVeemon causando que cayera al suelo bastante enfermo.

El Bakemon estaba acercándose al indefenso digimon cuando Salamon lo golpeó con fuerza usando su cabeza y arrojándolo varios metros. Aprovechando esa distracción, Davis tomó a su compañero y junto a Kari salieron corriendo del lugar, siendo seguidos poco después por Salamon que se había asegurado de que su oponente había quedado aturdido por el golpe.

"_si tan solo ya hubiera recuperado mis fuerzas. La pelea de ayer parece que gastó más energía de lo que creí y todavía no estoy en condiciones para luchar"_

Pensó amargamente viendo como otro Bakemon les había cerrado el camino. Estaban a punto de retroceder e intentar huir por otro camino cuando el Bakemon que originalmente los había atacado se había levantado listo para seguir peleando.

– conoces la orden, debemos hacer esto lo mejor que podamos para disminuir la ira del señor Akaime*

Dijo el Bakemon recién llegado y después de una rápida mirada entre ellos, ambos hicieron simultáneamente su encanto de muerte. Cuando la nube carmesí se había retirado pudieron ver los cuerpos inconscientes de los dos humanos y los dos digimon. Mientras uno de los Bakemon se retiró llevándose a Davis y DemiVeemon, el otro se acercó a Salamon y Kari dispuesto a hacer que olvidaran lo sucedido pero antes de que pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca su detector indicó la presencia cercana de X04.

– parece que me estaban buscando – dijo la figura angelical apareciendo detrás del Bakemon con un tono de voz que indicaba todo lo contrario a su apariencia– me ha gustado tanto ese truco que tienen de andar apareciendo detrás de todos que se me dio por intentarlo, sin embargo debo decir que hasta aquí llegaron.

Diciendo eso, se quitó su bufanda para envolver con ella el cuerpo completo del Bakemon al tiempo que tarareaba una suave melodía. Cuando había terminado su canción, desenvolvió al digimon que había vuelto a recuperar su color habitual.

– lo mejor será que regreses a tu mundo.

Moviendo las manos formando círculos, creó un portal que el Bakemon no dudo en atravesar por miedo a tener que pelear contra ella. Una vez sola con las dos figuras inconscientes recogió el aparato metálico que el digimon había dejado atrás, después de un rápido examen supo quienes eran los responsables de ese ataque.

"_debí suponer que harían algo como esto. Estoy casi segura de que hay más de esos digimon por aquí, pero no tengo forma de saber su ubicación"_ pensó al tiempo que colocaba su pierna derecha al frente y extendía sus brazos sobre Kari y Salamon haciendo que poco a poco el veneno que había en sus cuerpos desapareciera "_debería informarle a Dai sobre esto, a él se le da mejor este tipo de cosas"_

Mientras tanto, Kari poco a poco comenzaba a despertar. Todo a su alrededor era borroso y estaba casi segura de que alguien estaban frente a ella, tenía la apariencia del ángel que ya en varias ocasiones le había ayudado pero esta vez sin la bufanda que ocultaba su rostro.

"_se parece mucho a Tara"_

Pensó sentándose y cerrándolos ojos con fuerza para tratar de aclarar su vista. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que la persona a su lado era Tara, pero que en lugar de tener la vestimenta blanca y las alas llevaba la ropa que había tenido todo el día.

– ¿Qué pasó?

El cerebro de Kari tardó un momento en procesar lo sucedido en los últimos diez minutos y cuando lo hizo se levantó rápidamente buscando con la mirada a Salamon, Davis y DemiVeemon. Incapaz de encontrar a ninguno de ellos y recordando las palabras de los Bakemon, supo que tenía que reunirse con el resto para comenzar a buscarlos.

– Tara – dijo Kari recordando que no estaba sola –surgió un inconveniente y me preguntaba si podíamos dejar la salida para otro día. Además que no me siento del todo bien, ya vez que me desmayé hace un momento así que…

– está bien.

Sin decir más Tara se alejó lentamente de ese lugar haciendo que a la mente de Kari llegara la imagen fugaz de ese ángel. Estaba casi segura de que Tara era ese ser, pero no lograba entender como mantenía oculta su identidad y tampoco el hecho de que se hubiera quedado a su lado con su apariencia humano cuando pudo haberse ido o quedado como ángel, de esa manera ella no podría relacionarlas.

– a menos que quisiera que las relacione…

Susurró agarrándose la cabeza para tratar de aliviar el leve dolor que sentía antes de irse corriendo a la sala de computación mientras enviaba un mensaje a Yolei y Cody pidiendo reunirse urgentemente con ellos.

…..

* * *

><p>*siguiendo la lógica del traductor de google ojos rojos es en japonés Akai me (aunque también me dio otras cuatro respuestas por lo estoy menos que segura de cual sea la verdadera), lo único que hice fue unir las palabras para formar el nombre.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Supongo que este será el último capítulo en mucho tiempo. Mis vacaciones se han acabado y durante el semestre me es prácticamente imposible escribir. Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometer nada.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: K15.<p>

Manteniendo su identidad oculta bajo su capucha, Akaime observaba lo que uno de sus Bakemon había traído. No estaba muy contento que el grupo que debía ser el mejor en espionaje se haya dejado descubrir, pero el tener a su merced a uno de los niños elegidos con su digimon era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Era una idea que provocaba que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, el tener en sus manos la posibilidad de averiguar exactamente la función de ellos en el digimundo podía fácilmente ser la clave para su dominación.

– ¿has logrado comunicarte con el otro? – preguntó al Bakemon que hizo un gesto negativo haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera, había algo que no le gustaba en esa situación – no importa. Regresa a tu puesto y dile al grupo de investigación que venga.

El digimon fantasma rápidamente hizo una leve reverencia para hacer lo que se la había ordenado dejando a Akaime solo con Davis y el inconsciente Veemon. Había ordenado que los colocaran en una celda en mitad de uno de los desiertos más calientes del digimundo. La celda no era otra cosa que una cueva cuya única entrada había sido bloqueada con barras del metal más resistente de todo el digimundo.

Poco a poco mas Bakemon iban llegando trayendo consigo a las chicas que habían estado vigilando y que creían eran X04. Para Akaime, ninguna de ellas tenía la mirada llena de desafío y seguridad que la caracterizaban, pero todas esas asustadas niñas podían ser un buen señuelo para atraparla.

Escuchaba divertido los débiles sollozos de sus prisioneras y los prácticamente inútiles intentos de Davis por tratar de calmarlas. Era el tipo de espectáculos que disfrutaba haciendo que lamentara el hecho de no poder seguir disfrutándolo.

– al fin llegas K15 – dijo Akaime a la figura humanoide cubierta de baba verde enfrente suyo – te recuerdo que la necesito con vida, el resto solo son detalles.

De esa manera el encapuchado comenzó a caminar por el desierto hasta perderse de vista dejando a K15 a cargo.

Desde el interior de la celda, Davis había logrado escuchar toda la conversación y tenía la sospecha de que esos seres tenían que ver con el ataque del día de ayer. No le agradaba la idea de que hayan secuestrado a sus compañeras de salón y el hecho de que tanto el mismo como Veemon parecían a cada segundo más enfermos no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

También estaba el asunto de que tanto Kari como Salamon no estaban en esa celda. El que las tuvieran en otro lado era una constante preocupación.

Acercándose a la reja, trató de buscar algo que le ayudara a ubicar el sitio donde se encontraban, pero todo lo que podía ver era una inmensa planicie cubierta de arena. Oficialmente todo estaba en su contra.

…..

* * *

><p>Yolei estaba en el lomo de Halsemon tratando de encontrar a Davis. Hace aproximadamente dos horas Kari les había informado sobre su desaparición por lo que junto con Cody habían iniciado la búsqueda.<p>

Por alguna razón no podían rastrear la señal de su digivice por lo que no tenían una sola pista sobre su posible paradero. Su búsqueda se limitaba ir a un lugar al azar para comenzar a investigar.

Salamon tampoco aparecía y si bien en un inicio pensaron que estaba con Davis y Veemon, unas huellas en el lugar donde se produjo el rapto descartaron esa teoría. Kari había decidido seguirlas para tratar de averiguar a donde se dirigían y también investigar más sobre los Bakemon.

– Yolei, mira a tu derecha.

Dijo Halsemon deteniendo su vuelo y cuando la chica dirigió su mirada al lugar indicado se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Se trataban de los Bakemon verdes que llevaban arrastrando a un par de chicas que Yolei reconoció de haberlas visto por los pasillos de su escuela.

En ese momento el esperado mensaje por parte de Kari llegó informándole que un total de quince estudiantes habían desaparecido. Yolei rápidamente le informó sobre su descubrimiento y adicionalmente le avisó a Cody sobre la idea que se le había ocurrido.

– deberemos seguirlos para saber donde tienen a las otras chicas – dijo Yolei al tiempo que terminaba de escribir el mensaje – existe la posibilidad de que Davis este también en ese grupo, pero no entiendo que estén tramando esos digimon al actuar de esta manera.

– ¿encontraron a Salamon? – preguntó Halsemon volando sigilosamente sobre los Bakemon.

– no – respondió Yolei algo desanimada – Resultó que las huellas eran de un perro que pasaba por ese lugar, pero es peligroso que Kari venga y por lo extremadamente inusual de la situación ha ido a ver si Izzy tiene alguna idea sobre esto. Pensé que los Bakemon eran de color blanco, ¿Por qué estos son verdes?

– porque nos gusta este color.

Al oír esa voz detrás de ella, Yolei se dio la vuelta para ver a un Bakemon que simplemente la empujó haciéndola caer. Halsemon intentó rescatarla, pero un humo carmesí comenzó a rodearlo haciéndolo sentir cada vez más débil hasta que finalmente perdió sus fuerzas y comenzó a caer.

Cuando Halsemon despertó vio que estaban encadenado a una gran pared de rocas. No muy lejos donde estaba veía una cueva cuya entrada estaba cubierta de barrotes, desde donde se encontraba no lograba ver bien quienes estaban dentro pero los gritos de las chicas asustadas eran inconfundibles.

Gritó con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado llamando a Yolei, esperando que ella le respondiera pero en su lugar lo hizo Davis dándole una noticia que lo preocupó aun más. Yolei no estaba en ese lugar.

Sentía temor a que los Bakemon simplemente la habían dejado caer y en esos momentos estuviera herida. Ese temor hacia que intentara aun más desesperadamente por liberarse ignorando por completo el ser que se reía de sus intentos.

– un digimon tan débil como tú jamás podrá cortar esa cadena – dijo K15 asegurándose de estar en el rango de visión de Halsemon – mejor deja de intentarlo que no lograras nada… la humana que estaba contigo simplemente ya no existe.

Al escuchar eso, Halsemon simplemente enloqueció. Se negaba a creer que eso era verdad y siguió llamando a gritos a Yolei a pesar de no recibir su respuesta jalando con todas sus fuerza de la cadena que lo mantenía prisionero.

"_presa fácil" _ pensó K15 dejando que parte de la baba que cubría su cuerpo cayera al piso y rodeara al digimon enfrente suyo _"dentro de poco esos sentimientos bastaran para tenerlo bajo mi control"_

…..

* * *

><p>Cuando Salamon vio a Tara alejarse había sentido una extraña necesidad de seguirla y por esa razón se encontraba en ese momento frente a frente con la misteriosa chica. Estaba segura de que ella quería decirle algo, pero el hecho de que la hubiera hecho caminar en círculos durante tanto tiempo para finalmente volver a la parte trasera de la escuela, y teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación actual, no le permitían confiar del todo en ella.<p>

– supongo que tienes preguntas y estoy dispuesta a responderlas – dijo Tara serenamente – la primera debe ser el porqué andábamos caminando en círculos y la respuesta es el tiempo.

– ¿tiempo? – preguntó Salamon sin entender a que se refería.

– mi hermano es un terco que quiere solucionar esto sin ayuda, pero yo sé que no podemos ganar esta batalla los dos solos – continuó hablando Tara mirando sin mirar al digimon – ya perdí a mi padre y durante mucho tiempo creí que había perdido a mi hermano menor… no sé donde esta mi madre y nuestros enemigos cada vez son más fuertes. Por eso, debía de asegurarme de que él no me escuchara y para ello debía dejar que pasara un tiempo, él se cansaría de vigilarme creyendo que había aceptado su decisión. Si no lo hacía de esta manera de seguro iniciaría una pelea inútil. Yo… yo solo quiero recuperar a mi familia.

Cuando Tara dijo esa última oración lo hizo bajando la mirada al suelo y dejando que un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Ella no era un digimon, pero era claro que no era una humana y al escuchar que tenía dos hermanos una idea vino a la mente de Salamon.

– ¿Tk es tu hermano? – preguntó Salamon, el parecido era muy grande para ignorarlo aunque la situación en general era cada vez más confusa.

– es mi hermanito – respondió la chica con una voz débil y sin dejar de mirar el suelo – por mucho tiempo creímos que estaba muerto y todo es por culpa de aquello que han estado atacando recientemente al digimundo. Cuando nos enteramos de la verdad, él ya tenía una familia por lo que decidimos no intervenir pero cuando mi padre se fue… decidimos establecernos aquí para poder estar a su lado.

– cada cosa que dices me deja más preguntas – dijo Salamon recordando el ataque de los Bakemon – pero ya viste a esos digimon que nos atacaron y adicionalmente Kari debe estar preocupada por mi desaparición…

– lo sé – le interrumpió la chica colocando sus manos sobre su pecho haciendo que una luz la envolviera y una vez que esta se dispersó, ella había adquirido nuevamente esa apariencia angelical – ya es seguro que vayamos a pelear por lo que la buscaremos e iremos a detenerlos.

…


	10. Chapter 10

_**¿Hola? Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la historia. Si bien no se encuentran los personajes principales, tiene unas piezas de información claves.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: el alma en un cristal I<p>

Anoche todo estaba relativamente bien. Matt no entendía, no quería entender, como en tan pocas horas la salud de Tk había cambiando tan drásticamente. Su corazón parecía haber resistido las emociones del día anterior bastante bien y de un momento a otro había dejado de latir.

Horas de angustias siguieron a ese momento antes de que los médicos lograran volver a estabilizarlo y ahora, cuando creía que todo comenzaría a mejorar, le informaban que existía la posibilidad de que nunca despertara. Incluso aunque lo lograra era poco probable que lo hiciera sin ningún daño colateral.

La discusión que tuvo hace poco con Dai tampoco le ayudaba a su estado de ánimo. Él le había acusado de ser el único culpable de esa situación y si bien en el respectivo momento le respondió diciéndole que no era su culpa, en su interior sentía que tenía razón.

Mientras permanecía fuera de la habitación de Tk, con la firme disposición de no irse hasta ver a su hermano despertar, escuchó una explosión provenir de un pasillo cercano. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y una cortina de humo empezó a invadir los sectores cercanos.

Protegiendo su rostro con su antebrazo, Matt fue hasta el lugar que creía era la fuente de todo para ver en mitad de la sala de espera una enorme araña morada con un pedazo de tela más oscuro que el color de su cuerpo ocultando su rostro y gritando sobre el paradero de un tal X04.

"_¿se trata de un digimon?"_

Pensó manteniéndose oculto detrás de una pared, pero con la extraña sensación de que esa cosa en realidad tenía que ver con las garras que habían intentado atacarlos. Mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decía la araña tratando de conseguir algo de información útil, buscaba con la mirada algo que le permitiría avisar sobre la situación que se estaba presentando.

De pronto, volvió a escuchar un grito y al asomarse vio como la araña había cogido a una de las personas apretándola fuertemente con su pata exigiendo ahora la presencia de X03. Como la persona no tenía idea de que estaba hablando la arrojó contra una de las paredes con tanta fuerza que la dejó inconsciente.

Fue de esta manera que comenzó a interrogar a todos los miembros de esa pequeña sala y después de ver a la quinta persona siendo víctima de sus actos, Matt supo que no podía seguir esperando.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – escuchó hablar a la araña mientras sus pasos se acercaban – ¡no te escondas!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Matt sintió como la pared detrás suyo fue destruida al tiempo que la pata de la araña aprisionaba su torso para finalmente arrojarlo a mitad de la habitación.

Algo adolorido por el repentino ataque, Matt se puso de pie dispuesto a ganar algo de tiempo. Sabía que Ken vendría a ver a Tk, desconocía la relación que tenían esos dos y si bien tenía sus reservas contra el chico, su presencia y la de su digimon serian de gran ayuda.

– hueles como un X ¿serás X05? – dijo la araña confundiendo a Matt – no… es demasiado sutil para serlo y a la vez demasiado fuerte como para ser por simple contacto a menos que…

Rasgando la tela que cubría su rostro, la araña comenzó a chillar al tiempo que de su boca salía una neblina verde con la que pretendía quitarles su energía. Todos comenzaron a verse afectados por ella y antes de que se diera cuanta Matt observaba como el presunto digimon se acercaba lentamente a la puerta.

Sabiendo que no podía dejarlo salir, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ponerse de pie logrando interponerse entre la criatura y la salida. No era mucho lo que podía hacer para detenerlo, sabía que de un golpe de sus patas dejaría de serle un estorbo y el humo que hace rato había exhalado le estaba comenzando a causar problemas para respirar.

Sin embargo no pensaba moverse. Se quedaría en ese lugar con la firme decisión de retenerlo el mayor tiempo que pudiera. La araña no parecía muy contenta con sus acciones y parándose solo en dos de sus patas, le arrojó el resto con la intensión de deshacerse de aquel que le impedía cumplir con su misión.

Las afiladas extremidades estaban a solo milímetros de cortarlos cuando chocaron contra algo. Matt no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y solo veía como todos los golpes que trataban de asestarle eran misteriosamente repelidos por una fuerza.

Frustrada por la inutilidad de sus intentos, la araña se arrojó complementa hacia el chico solo logrando ser arrojada al otro lado de la habitación. Era una oportunidad que ninguna de las personas pensaba desaprovechar y cargando a los que estaban inconscientes comenzaron todos a salir empujando a Matt al suelo de la habitación.

De esa manera, solo quedaron él y la extraña criatura. O eso fue lo que creía.

– sabes demasiado – dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al darse vuelta vio que se trataba de Dai – no importa. Cuando acabe con esa cosa me encargaré de ese pequeño detalla. Todavía no entiendo que vieron mis ancestros en los humanos, en verdad son criaturas sin ninguna utilidad.

Después de decir eso el cuerpo de Dai comenzó a sufrir unos cambios y antes de que se diera cuenta, Matt tenía enfrente de él al dragón de anoche. Incapaz de creer lo que veía, se puso de pie e inconscientemente retrocedió al ver a ambas criaturas pelear.

Ver como su suposición había resultado ser acertada y lo que Dai había dicho hizo que su agotada mente pensara en Tk. Por eso, aprovechando la distracción se dirigió hacia su cuarto lentamente y al llegar lo hizo justamente a tiempo para ver como nuevamente el corazón de su hermano se detenía, solo que en esta ocasión no había nadie para ayudarlo.

Incapaz de moverse más, simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo. No entendía lo que sucedía, lo único que quería era cumplir su promesa de arreglar las cosas con Dai y Tara para no causar más preocupaciones a Tk pero todo lo que estaba sucediendo parecía ir en contra de ello.

Los ruidos provocados por la pelea se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos, sin embargo eso ya no importaba. Haciendo un último esfuerzo se acerco a la cama donde estaba Tk sacando de su bolsillo el regalo de reconciliación que le había dado.

Apretando con fuerza el objeto azulado abrazó el cuerpo inerte de su hermano mientras lloraba pidiéndole que despertara. Estaba dispuesto a dar su vida de ser necesario para lograrlo y fue en ese momento que el objeto en su mano comenzó a brillar intensamente para luego quebrarse en mil pedazos. Pero Matt ya no estaba despierto para verlo.

…

* * *

><p>Yolei abrió los ojos para verse en medio de un campo de flores. Los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos resultaban algo confusos y por más que intentara relacionarlos con su presencia en ese lugar simplemente no podía.<p>

– qué bueno que hayas despertado. Temí que el susto hubiera sido demasiado fuerte para ti.

La voz era de una mujer y al darse la vuelta vio a un gran dragón de ojos lilas, incluso más grande que el que los había ayudado antes, pero por alguna razón le resultaba familiar.

– eso es porque es mi hijo mayor.

Al darse cuenta de que había leído su mente, Yolei no pudo evitar retroceder un poco asustada. Todo se volvía cada vez más confuso y empezaba a preocuparse por la suerte de sus amigos

– me gustaría decir que no tienes nada que temer, pero estaría mintiéndote. – dijo el dragón con severidad – Tu digimon compañero ha caído en manos de K15 y pronto le seguirán todos lo que se encuentren en su camino.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó algo desconfiada y colocándose de pie. – ¿Qué es este lugar?

– no puedo decirte mi nombre verdadero – respondió el dragón mientras cambiaba a su apariencia a la de una mujer de largo cabello negro – pero nuestro enemigo en común me conoce como X02 y estamos en la montaña Karhen. Yo soy uno de sus guardianes y quien me otorga la capacidad de leer tu mente. Por eso se que eso no es que quieres saber de mi.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Halsemon? – preguntó Yolei cruzándose los brazos sintiéndose algo intimidada por la presencia de la mujer. Había algo oscuro en ella que simplemente le provocaban escalofríos.

– nuestro oponente es muy organizado. En el estrado más alto esta el gran jefe del cual no sabemos nada, luego están un grupo de sus más fieles sirviendo que tienen pequeños grupos a su cargo – comenzó X02 a explicar – esos grupos se dividen en los K quienes se han unido a voluntad a ellos, seres de maldad mas allá de la puedas imaginar, y los J quienes se han sido manipulados para obedecerlos. Para que me entiendas mejor, el nombre clave del emperador de los digimon era J05 mientras quien tiene a tu digimon es K15, un ser que está compuesto por una baba que se alimenta de las energías negativas para luego transformar a los seres que la toquen en sus sirvientes.

– ¿le hizo algo a Halsemon? – preguntó temerosa Yolei y al ver como movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa agregó – ¿Qué debo hacer para recuperarlo?

– Deben eliminar a K15. Es la única forma.

Esa idea no le agradó a Yolei. Podía tratarse de un enemigo, pero no creía que ese fuera el único camino. X02 entendía su posición y no pensaba obligarla a hacer algo cuando sabía que había otro método, por más imposible que sea en esos momentos de realizar.

"_Tk tiene el mismo poder de su padre. Sus cristales lograrían cambiar a K15 a lo que fue antes de caer en el mar de la oscuridad, sin embargo su salud en estos momentos es más importante que un ser que se rindió ante sus problemas"_

Pensó decidida a decirle el motivo por el cual la había rescatado.

– los X, guardianes de Karhen, somos sus directos enemigos. – dijo X02 decidida – yo soy la segunda al mando y por eso me designaron como X02. A mi hijo le pudieron X03 y a mi hija X04, pero tengo otro hijo del cual ellos comienzan a sospechar su existencia y es por ello que te he traído aquí.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Yolei todavía molesta por todo lo que sucedía.

– Tienes lo que denominamos un alma sellada – respondió tranquilamente mirándola a los ojos – aunque K15 te cubriera con su baba sería incapaz de cambiar tu esencia y si hijo menor toma ese poder nuestra victoria sería casi segura. Por esa razón no te dejare salir de este lugar.

– ¡¿me piensas tomar como prisionera?!

Gritó Yolei y al no recibir respuesta supo que su suposición era acertada. Sin embargo, la energía que emanaba de ella y la forma tan fría con que se había referido a decirle que debían de eliminar a K15 le hacían dudar que ella pudiera ser considerada una aliada.


	11. Chapter 11

_**¿Hola? **_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: el alma en un cristal II<p>

Tk sintió como su cuerpo era aprisionado por algo y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para ver de quien se trataba, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era Matt por lo que trató de despertarlo sin éxito. Una creciente preocupación comenzó a invadirlo al darse cuenta de lo superficial que era su respiración y fue entonces cuando sin pensar en ello gritó con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiéndose al escuchar después de tanto tiempo su voz.

Podía escuchar, podía hablar y la presión en su pecho se había ido. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la garganta mientras lagrimas comenzaba a mojar la sabana al ser consciente de lo que había pasado.

La inconsciencia de Matt junto con los fragmentos de cristal que estaban esparcidos por la cama le dejaban en claro lo tonto que había sido darle ese regalo a su hermano. Era su culpa lo que había sucedido, era su culpa y de nadie más.

– Debí suponer que algo como esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

Habían sido tantos los deseos de Matt para que se recuperara que sin darse cuenta había usado el poder oculto del cristal del alma que le había regalado sanando por completo sus heridas pero a cambio su mente quedaría atrapada en su cuerpo. El único ser que conocía que podía hacerlo despertar era su padre bilógico quien se encontraba en esos momentos secuestrado por un enemigo al cual no podían vencer, al menos no con su poder actual.

Fue solo hasta ese instante que se dio cuenta de la batalla que se estaba librando. Podía escuchar el sonido de las paredes al romperse y los gritos de las personas que desesperadamente trataban de escapar por no pensar en aquellas que debido a su mala salud no podrían hacerlo. Fueran quienes fueran los que estaban peleando eran unos desconsiderados que no pensaban en cómo sus acciones afectaban al resto del mundo.

Empujando poco a poco a su hermano logró salir de la cama y una vez que puso los pies en el suelo su cuerpo ya había cambiando, listo para evitar que una tragedia sucediera.

…

* * *

><p>Todo parecía indicar que nunca la tendrían fácil. Uno a uno los problemas se iban sumando y estos se volvían imposibles de lidiar. Lo peor de todo era saber que lo más grave todavía no había llegado y ya podían considerarse derrotados.<p>

Esos eran los pensamientos de Davis mientras veía lo que esa criatura de baba le había hecho a Halsemon. Por más que lo intentara no podía dejar a un lado esos pensamientos pesimistas o pensar en una forma de escapar, se encontraba completamente agotado tanto física como mentalmente y los gritos de miedo solo lo hacían caer aun mas en sus desesperación. Lo único que tenía en esos momentos era su determinación a proteger a sus compañeras, incluso si le tocara pelear usando una roca, no dejaría que esos seres siguieran causando sufrimiento.

– En verdad me gusta el resultado – dijo K15 ganándose la atención de Davis. – Ahora solo debemos probar que tan fuerte te has vuelto. ¿Me pregunto cuál sería la mejor manera?

Diciendo eso último K15 dirigió su vista a donde se encontraban sus prisioneros. Realmente no los necesitaba ilesos, incluso le serian mas útiles si reducía el numero súbitamente a la mitad mientras llenaba de verdadero terror a las supervivientes. El único digimon que tenían no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse en una batalla y el niño, si bien no podía deshacerse de él, podría causarle algún daño para que Veemon se sintiera culpable y de esa manera crear a otro sirviente. La sola idea le producía una gran satisfacción y agitando su brazo derecho dio la orden a Halsemon de atacar.

El digimon ferozmente se lanzó contra los barrotes haciendo que estos se aboyaran. Ante el súbito ataque todos en la celda se trataron de esconder en el fondo de esta siendo Davis quien trataba inútilmente de crear algo de protección quedando al frente del grupo observando fijamente lo que quedaba de Halsemon.

El cuerpo del digimon estaba completamente cubierto de una baba verde dejando solo al descubierto un par de ojos rojos y de su boca salía un gruñido que era capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera. Halsemon empujaba los barrotes una y otra vez hasta que finalmente logró sacarlos de su puesto eliminando lo único que se interponía entre él y su objetivo.

Los gritos de las chicas se hicieron más fuertes y tomando una roca como arma Davis se preparó para pelear. Se encontraban solo a escasos centímetros uno del otro cuando Halsemon se detuvo al sentir algo impactar contra su cuerpo haciendo que volteará su rostro y viera a Digmon listo para lanzar el siguiente ataque.

Ante el giro en los acontecimientos K15 no podía sentirse más emocionado, ahora su creación podría mostrar mejor sus poderes y como solo necesitaban a uno de esos niños estaba seguro que al eliminarlo despertaría un sentimiento de odio en el digimon recién llegado que sin duda lo haría una de sus más grandes creaciones, tendría en un solo día tres sirvientes nuevos de alto nivel. Por esa razón se sentó en una piedra cercana indicándole a Halsemon el cambio de planes e iniciándose el combate.

Aprovechando la distracción, Davis les pidió a sus compañeras que salieran de la cueva esperando encontrar cerca alguna forma de devolverlas al mundo real. Una vez que todas salieron y cuando se disponía a ir con ellas fue que lo vio, un digiegg de color azul del cual no podía apartar la mirada sumergiéndolo en un pequeño trance del cual solo despertó al sentir temblar la tierra provocando que cayera tocando el digiegg el cual comenzó a brillar.

Para cuando la luz desapareció, escuchó lo que parecía algo pesado tratando de levarse detrás de él y al darse la vuelta vio la nueva digievolución de Veemon. Todavía se encontraba débil por el veneno, pero su mirada demostraba determinación de detener al causante de todo. Raidramon se encontraba listo para pelear.

….

* * *

><p>Yolei caminaba de un lado a otro por el inmenso campo de flores sin poder encontrarle el fin. Había decidido intentar escapar al ver a X02 caer dormida en lo que a su parecer era un descuido, aunque ahora entendía que no tenía que preocuparse por si intentara escapar ya que sencillamente no podía hacerlo. Era una situación desesperante y se encontraba muy preocupa por Halsemon hasta el punto que sencillamente ya no lo soporto mas y decidió confrontar a su captora, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo esta se despertó agresivamente para irse volando del lugar.<p>

Al verse sola no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Se le habían acabado las ideas y estaba segura de que amigos la estaban necesitando. Fue en ese momento que lo vio, una montaña escarpada que hasta entonces había estado oculta por la neblina y que al elevar su vuelo X02 había dejado al descubierto. No se encontraba a una gran distancia y desde donde estaba podía ver con claridad una cascada multicolor, ese lugar era su única oportunidad para escapar y con esta nueva determinación fue caminando decidida a no detenerse hasta haber regresado con sus amigos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Escape y rescate I

Dai se encontraba peleando contra la araña cuando notó algo distinto en el ambiente. Empujando con todas las fuerzas logró separarse de su rival y al darse la vuelta vio a Tk con un cristal en su mano el cual no tardó en arrojar al centro de la araña haciendo que se detuviera. Un ataque rápido, silencioso y efectivo que nunca antes le había visto usar.

– Solo estará inmóvil unos segundos más – dijo Tk de una manera tan tranquila que no podía ser normal

Sin necesidad de más explicaciones, Dai se acercó a la criatura inmóvil y con sus garras terminó con la batalla. Fue solo hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo con su hermano.

– ¿usó el cristal para curarte? – Preguntó y al no tener respuesta se dio cuenta de que su afirmación era cierta por lo que dando un largo suspiro añadió – En ese caso tenemos un motivo más para acelerar la marcha. Por mucho que deteste a ese humano, si por su culpa estas triste lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarte a salvarlo.

– ¿Dónde está Tara? – Dijo Tk al darse cuenta de lo extraño que resultaba no verla cuando era siempre la primera en aparecer.

– No lo sé, se molestó conmigo y no quiere hablarme.

Mientras decía eso Dai fue recuperando su forma humana y comenzó a evaluar con la vista los daños producidos durante la pelea. Muchas personas resultaron heridas y alas enteras necesitaban de una urgente recuperación, pero sus intentos porque no hubiera muertes pareció haber resultado.

Por su parte Tk no dejaba de mirar el suelo sin estar seguro de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. También estaba muy preocupado por sus amigos y fue entonces que escuchó un grito. Mirando de un lado a otro no lograba encontrar la fuente además de que Dai parecía no haberlo escuchado, pero cuando estaba a punto de creer que lo había soñado lo escuchó nuevamente dándose cuenta de que le resultaba familiar.

– Buscare a Tara antes de que haga una locura. Si se atrevieron a hacer algo tan arriesgado como esto debemos reunirnos para pensar en un plan.

Apenas escuchando lo que Dai le había dicho, Tk siguió tratando de encontrar la fuente del grito. Cerró los ojos concentrándose todo lo que podía hasta que finalmente pudo escuchar con claridad el grito y renunciando a sus alas fue hasta quien gritaba.

Era un movimiento arriesgado, no podría volver a transformarse de esa manera por las próximas setenta y dos horas dejándolo completamente indefenso ante cualquier eventual ataque pero era al mismo tiempo le permitía ir hasta cualquier lugar entre todas las dimensiones conocidas siempre y cuando tuviera algo para guiarse.

– ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

El grito en esta ocasión era bastante claro y buscando con la mirada no demoró en encontrar a Yolei. No reconocía el lugar donde estaban, todo lo que podía observar era un inmenso campo de flores y a la chica que se encontraba pateando un lago de agua multicolor sin darse cuenta de que tenía compañía.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – le preguntó sobresaltándola y haciendo que cayera al agua. Acercándose a ella para ayudarla a salir se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba – ¿Dónde están todos?

Incapaz de responder por verlo hablando Yolei solo atinó a levantarse torpemente antes de recuperar la compostura. Poniendo en orden sus prioridades le contó lo sucedido logrando que Tk frunciera en el ceño sin entender lo que su madre biológica planeaba, sabía que ella estaba desesperada y sentía una gran presión sobre su persona pero secuestrando a Yolei de esa forma no lograría nada.

– Debemos darnos prisa e ir al digimundo – dijo Yolei sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Si pudiste llegar hasta aquí deberías ser capaz de volver ¿no?

– En realidad… – Titubeo Tk con una risa nerviosa sin saber por dónde empezar a explicar – no puedo. No estoy seguro de cómo llegué en primer lugar.

…..

* * *

><p>Entre menores personas intervinieran era mejor para sus planes y al ver como había logrado impedir que Kari esparciera la noticia del ataque hizo realmente feliz a Tara. Los pocos que se habían llegado a enterar estaban en el digimundo o les había logrado borrar el recuerdo, pero eso último era algo que superaba sus fuerzas.<p>

– ¿segura que está bien? – preguntó Kari dudosa de la situación mientras estaba sobre _Nefertimon dirigiéndose al último lugar donde tuvieron noticias de sus compañeros – Si fuéramos mas tendríamos más probabilidades de pelear además de que ahora no puedes ayudarnos._

_– Estoy segura – Respondió Tara quien se encontraba sentada detrás de Kari, sin sus alas necesitaba del digimon para poder desplazarse rápidamente – De esta forma ni Dai ni el enemigo podrán rastrearme y tengo una ligera sospecha de quien es el que está detrás de esto. Si fuéramos mas solamente agrandaríamos el numero de víctimas y…._

Tara no pudo seguir hablando al ver la escena que se les presentaba. Su suposición había sido la correcta y K15 era el cerebro tras ese plan, o eso era lo que creía. Sin embargo la situación era más angustiante de lo que pensó al ver a Digmon y Raidramon teniendo dificultades para contener el poder de un digimon poseído bajo el poder de esa baba verdosa, si tuviera sus poderes podría tocar su melodía calmándolo un poco permitiéndole a los otros detenerlo.

"_No es momento de lamentarse" _ Pensó agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro _"Ahora todo lo que pudo hacer es ver si Tk no se equivocó al elegirla a ella como una de las almas que necesitamos para nuestro plan. Esta prueba decidirá ellas tienes el poder necesario"_

…

* * *

><p>El tiempo había llegado, el momento de su renacimiento era ahora. Todas las fichas estaban en sus respectivas posiciones y con una sonrisa en su rostro X01 vio como su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo. Pronto estaría con su amada a un paso más cerca de conseguir sus objetivos.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Escape y rescate II

Tres contra uno, cualquiera pensaría que tenían la ventaja al ser más numerosos pero lo cierto era que cada uno de sus ataques eran bloqueados con facilidad y el ver como poco a poco los Bakemon comenzaban a formaban un círculo alrededor de ellos solo aumentaba la presión que sentían. Sin mencionar que su más notorio enemigo todavía no había realizado ningún movimiento.

Digmon, Raidramon y Nefertimon luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para detener los furiosos ataques de lo que ahora era Halsemon. Sus esfuerzos parecían en vano y sus energías poco a poco se iban agotando, necesitaban de un plan.

Tara se limitaba a observar mientras trataba de calmar a sus compañeras de clase que histéricas se abrazaban entre ellas tratando de ignorar los ruidos de la batalla, ella misma comenzaba a desesperarse al ver como la situación se estaba dando llegando a la conclusión de que perder sus alas no había sido tan buena idea.

"_Se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Estar tanto tiempo con los humanos y tener tan poco manejo de sus habilidades hizo que no supiera escuchar a su instinto. Necesitamos a alguien con un alma sellada y parece que Kari no lo es, de lo contrario K15 no estaría tan calmado viendo todo sentado desde esa roca"_

Pensó jalándose unos mechones de cabello nerviosamente y dejando de ver a los digimon para ver a los otros humanos que no dejaban de gritar en inútiles intentos de ayudar a sus compañeros. Ver como los esfuerzos de toda una generación de su familia eran desperdiciados de esa manera sin duda era desesperante.

"_Al menos debí esperar a que Dai supiera mi posición. Ahora no puedo pedirle ayuda"_

Respirando tratando de calmarse trató de usar sus poderes, sabía que era inútil pero una parte de ella esperaba poder escuchar sus corazones y ver a quienes tenía que influenciar para poder efectuar la sincronización.

"_¡Esto es sencillamente genial!" _Pensó Tara al borde de caer en la misma histeria que las otras chicas _"Ella tiene miedo y ellos dos no tienen idea de cómo usarlo… por no mencionar que sus ritmos son completamente desiguales, es imposible que logren la sincronización"_

– Este es nuestro fin – Dijo completamente convencida de su derrota – No podremos ganar

– No podemos rendirnos sin intentarlo…

Le escuchó decir a Davis sin embargo no prefirió ignorarlo. Su hermano mayor siempre le decía que confiaba demasiado en los humanos, que cometía el mismo error que sus ancestros al darles un valor que no poseía y los riesgos que cometía por ellos eran sin sentido, antes siempre defendía su posición afirmando que menospreciar a cualquier ser de esa manera era el verdadero error pero en esos momentos el haber depositado todas sus esperanzas de recuperar su familia, además de detener a aquellos seres del mal, en ese grupo de simples niños comenzaba a verse como una tontería.

"_Pero que sentimientos más exquisitos estoy probando"_

Fueron los pensamientos de K15 dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia, su olor era inconfundible, sabía que era una de las X y si no le había prestando atención antes era al no sentir la energía que siempre la rodeaba, no le veía gracia alguna a derrotar a una niña indefensa. Pero ahora que podía saborear la oscuridad que comenzaba a sentirse sobre su corazón aderezado del miedo de ese grupo de niñas eran una tentación demasiado grande para él. Las tendría bajo su control, aumentaría el número de sus esclavos y al estar entre ellos uno de los guardianes sin duda valía la pena desobedecer la única restricción que le habían dado.

Lentamente comenzó a dejar correr su baba logrando camuflarla con la arena y dirigiéndola hasta donde el grupo se encontraba. Sus ojos nunca se apartaban de la pelea de los digimon así como de sus Bakemon los cuales solo esperaban la orden para atacar, cualquiera que lo viera no notaria el nuevo giro en sus planes.

"_No es como si me mantuviera en el mismo por mucho tiempo para empezar, esa impredecibilidad es lo que me hace fuerte"_

…

* * *

><p>Su suerte parecía no querer mejorar. Con la llegada de Tk había creído que todo comenzaría a solucionarse, pero el hecho de que este no tuviera idea de que hacer solo hacía que Yolei se deprimiera más.<p>

Sentaba al borde del lago de agua multicolor observaba desinteresadamente su reflejo tratando de calmarse y pensar en un plan de acción, a su lado el rubio parecía hacer lo mismo y estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando escuchó un murmullo. Alzando a su mirada vio que se trataba de Tk quien hablaba, sin embargo su voz era demasiado baja como para entender lo que decía.

– El agua de la verdad que refleja la voluntad de los corazones solo se encuentra en la montaña oculta, aquella que solo se deja ver ante las almas de gran poder.

Esas palabras la desconcertaron, no lograba entender el porqué repentinamente decía eso y mucho menos como era que lo sabía. Intentó pedirle que se explicara siendo simplemente ignorada, Tk se había arrodillado para observar mejor la superficie del agua como si de ella se desprendiera algo que ameritaba esa atención y llena en parte por la curiosidad se asomó para ver qué era eso que observaba tan fijamente

– Si este cae en sus aguas – Siguió hablando Tk, aunque esta vez mirándole los ojos a Yolei – se convertirá en una extensión de su alma. sus colores pasaran a ser los suyos, esa es la marca por su hay dudas.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – Preguntó finalmente Yolei – Llevas un rato murmurando esas cosas sin sentido

– ¿Cuáles son los colores de este lago? – Dijo Tk seriamente y tomando un poco del agua para hacer énfasis en ese detalle – Antes eran de todos los colores, pero ahora solamente es verde y rojo. El rojo que veo aquí solamente lo he visto cuando usaste tu digiegg ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

– Sinceramente no – Fue la respuesta de Yolei que miraba fijamente el agua hasta que sintió que era empujada haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al lago. Arrodillada y notoriamente molesta dirigió su mirada a Tk para reclamarle – ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

– Perdón, pero no tenemos tiempo – Había algo en su tono de voz, apremiante y segura, que detuvo cualquier otra protesta por parte de la chica – ¿Les han explicado cual es la función de los digivice? ¿de sus digieggs?

Al no obtener respuesta inmediata sus dudas fueron contestadas. Dando un suspiro se limitó a decir lo que en ese momento necesitaba saber, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo era casi todo lo que sabía.

– la explicación es larga, pero puede resumirse que esos dos objetos que recibiste para entrar al digimundo son una extensión de tus emociones que son usadas por los digimon como energía para sus digievoluciones – Dijo al tiempo que se colocaba a su lado en el lago – En otras palabras, puedes referirte a ellos como una extensión del alma ¿Ves lo que estoy tratando de decirte?

Yolei en ese momento entendió y dando un asentimiento de cabeza se levantó para mirar fijamente el lago antes de cerrar los ojos. La idea, aunque parecía tener sentido, seguía siendo descabellada y mientras escuchaba esa explicación se dio cuenta de que Tk no estaba muy del todo seguro de lo último que dijo, pero no tenían nada que perder.

Concentrándose murmuró las palabras que muchas veces antes había pronunciado aunque nunca con tanta firmeza como en esa ocasión. Lentamente abrió los ojos al tiempo que la superficie del lago comenzaba a brillar envolviendo los cuerpos de ambos en una sensación familiar que le produjo una leve sonrisa. Había logrado abrir un portal al digimundo.

…..

* * *

><p>Confusión, tristeza e ira. Eso era todo lo que Halsemon sentía mientras atacaba con todas sus fuerzas las figuras borrosas que se le acercaban. Le costaba asimilar que en verdad hubiera perdido a Yolei y el único consuelo que conseguía lo obtenía atacando sin reparo alguno a los seres que se le acercaban. No entendía la situación y su dolor era tan grande que no le importaba.<p>

Le era extraño no sentir el cansancio tras tan dura batalla y hubiera seguido atacando a sus tres oponentes de no ser por una voz llamándole. Al principio lejana, pero poco a poco los gritos fueron haciéndose más fuertes e inconfundibles despejando su nublada mente.

Aturdido, no intentó detener uno de los ataques que recibía haciendo que perdiera el control y rodara varios metros. Cuando trató de levantarse solamente para escuchar con más claridad los gritos llamándole, a pesar de ver solamente sombras, el escuchar como esa voz gritaba cuando aparentemente trataban de retenerla y otros gritos cuando logró pasar tras ellos le permitieron entender el montón de manchas que veía.

– ¡Halsemon! ¡No sigas peleando!

El gritó finalmente fue lo suficientemente nítido como para reconocerlo y al hacerlo fue como si una neblina fuera quitada de su mente. Cerrando los ojos se recostó a Yolei que le abrazaba pidiéndole que dejara de pelear, quizás si los hubiera mantenido abiertos se habría dado cuenta de cómo la baba que anteriormente cubría su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Preludio de la verdad.

Finalmente libre de las fuerzas que lo controlaban el cuerpo de Halsemon fue comenzando a sucumbir ante el cansancio haciendo que volviera a ser Hawkmon quien no demoró en devolver el abrazo a Yolei en verdad feliz de verla para luego soltarla listo para ayudar. La situación parecía mejorar, pero el problema estaba lejos de terminar, los digimon fantasmas observaron a su líder quien con una sonrisa les dio el permiso de atacar.

Al verlos acercarse Raidramon, Digmon y Nefertimon se pusieron en guardia, sin embargo antes de que pudieran atacar unos gritos a sus espaldas llamaron la atención. Las chicas secuestradas estaban siendo absorbidas por la misteriosa baba verde y de no ser por el empujón de Tk el resto hubiera tenido la misma suerte.

La baba cubrió por completo a las chicas fusionándolas en una gran masa babosa con veinte tentáculos los cuales usó para golpear al trío de digimon haciéndoles perder su digievolución ante la mirada perpleja de todo a excepción de K15

"_Inesperado" _Pensó K15 con una gran sonrisa _"Los digimon desde hace mucho usan a los humanos para romper sus reglas y digievolucionar cada vez que quieren. Si se usa una fuerza igual pero contraria como son los sentimientos de desesperación de esas niñas se crean el efecto contrario. Mis superiores sin duda les agradaría saber esto"_

Tras un rápido balance de la situación K15 decidió abandonar el lugar para informar sobre su reciente descubrimiento. No le causaba mucha gracia el perderse de aquel espectáculo, pero sin duda recibiría una recompensa por lo que sabía que haría que la perdida valiera la pena.

Mientras tanto, los Bakemon iban reduciendo el círculo alrededor de sus prisioneros al tiempo que la masa babosa perseguía con sus tentáculos a los cuatro digimon intentando apresarlos sin éxito. Tara llevaba su mirada desde los digimon a los humanos y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la ropa empapa de Tk y Yolei

– ¿Esa es el agua arco iris? – Preguntó a los dos chicos mojados – ¿Dónde estaban?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta ante la lluvia de ataques por parte de los Bakemon que decidieron dejar a la criatura de baba los digimon y comenzaron en su lugar a tratar de capturarlos. Su gritó sin embargó no pasó desapercibido, Tk se miró la ropa húmeda tratando de recordar la otra advertencia que le hicieron sobre esa agua. Tenía la sensación de que sus problemas se solucionarían si recordara que era lo otro que hacía y estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta del Bakemon que se le colocó enfrente seguido de otro detrás logrando aprisionarlo.

Los digimon parecían estar a punto de atacarlos cuando una luz los hizo retroceder permitiéndole a Tk escapar. La luz había provenido del digivice de Kari que usándolo trataba de mantener la distancia entre ella y los digimon, tras confirmar que su idea funcionaba Davis y Cody siguieron su ejemplo. Yolei estaba a punto de unírseles pero al no poder hallar su digivice desistió de la idea.

Escudados por el brillo de los tres digivice se reunieron, espalda con espalda, para tratar de pensar en una solución para su problema. Yolei había perdido su digivice aunque no recordaba ni el cómo ni el cuándo, Tara no poseía sus poderes al igual que Tk quien adicionalmente no sabía dónde estaba Patamon y los tres chicos restantes se habían dado cuenta de que tras ese golpe sus digimon se encontraban incapacitados de alguna forma de volver a digievolucionar.

Fue en ese entonces que Tk y Yolei recordaron la pregunta de Tara. Al verse las ropas mojadas la chica decidió intentar usarla al igual como hubiera usando su digivice, pero por más que se encontraba no lograba que pasara nada y al verlo Tk se preguntaba cual era la diferencia.

"_No lo desea con la suficiente intensidad"_

Fue la conclusión a la que llego. Se encontraban a escasos segundos de un desastre, los Bakemon poco a poco parecían acostumbrarse a la luz de los digivice permitiéndoles acercarse cada vez más mientras que finalmente la cosa babosa había sido capaz de atrapar a los digimon y comenzó a absorberles su energía.

Tara en ese momento sintió algo fuera de lugar y al dirigir su mirada discretamente a su hermano se dio cuenta de que su ropa ahora se encontraba seca mientras parecía estar profundamente concentrado en algo. Estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto cuando se acordó de la chica que también había llegado empapada y al verla se dio cuenta de que todavía lo estaba.

– Unas últimas palabras – Dijo uno de los Bakemon cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no les afectaba la luz de los digivice.

– Perderán y serán liberados.

Al oír hablar a Tk todos se quedaron impactados, unos por no saber que había recuperado su capacidad para hacerlo y otros por la seguridad con la cual habló. Los Bakemon se detuvieron un momento al ver el extraño brillo que tenía en sus ojos para luego simplemente concluir que se trataba de una distracción, pero cuando finalmente se decidieron a reiniciar su ataque un bastón se interpuso en su camino.

La gran criatura babosa se dio cuenta de la presencia del recién llegado y dejando a los agotados digimon para comenzar a buscar el lugar donde se encendía el atacante. Su intentó resultó fallido porque en el mismo instante que se dio la vuelva su cuerpo fue atravesado por un rayo de luz destruyendo por completo la baba y dejando a las inconscientes niñas en el suelo.

Confundidos, los Bakemon decidieron ignorar a los humanos para tratar de localizar a su atacante. Situación que fue aprovechada por los niños elegidos para reunirse con sus respectivos digimon, la única excepción fue Tk que se quedó con Tara atrás mirando un punto indeterminado en el cielo.

– Todos los niños elegidos…– Dijo Tk seriamente a su hermana cuando finalmente reconoció una silueta oculta en una de las pocas nubes que habían en el cielo – … por el simple hecho de serlo poseen almas selladas.

– Eso no tiene sentido – Objetó Tara mirando lo sospechosamente baja que era aquella nube

– No lo es – Respondió Tk desviando su mirada al grupo de niñas inconscientes – Piénsalo, ¿Por qué otro motivo serian elegidos?

Mientras hablaban uno a unos los Bakemon fueron cayendo al suelo por el impacto con el rayo hasta que finalmente no quedó ninguno en el aire. Fue en ese momento que fueron recuperando su normal color blanco ante la mirada escéptica de Tara que no sabía qué era lo que sucedía.

"_Ese es el bastón de Angemon ¿Dónde está?"_

Pensó Gatomon viendo el objeto que anteriormente detuvo a los Bakemon, no pudo evitar pensar que ese digimon sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

…..

* * *

><p>Dai observaba en sus manos el digiegg de la pureza que hacía poco despertó de su largo sueño mientras que en el suelo mantenía el de la bondad que recientemente robó. El de la esperanza seguía teniendo un paradero desconocido y el único que quedaba sin estar en manos de un humano se trataba del aun durmiente digiegg de la sinceridad.<p>

Dando un suspiro decidió esperar a que despertara y una vez que lo tuviera planearía como robar los dos que le faltaban para su plan. Sus hermanos estarían en desacuerdo y sus desaparecidos padres tampoco creía que estuvieran contentos con su decisión, pero el repudio de su familia era un pequeño precio a pagar por su libertad.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: entretiempo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de X02 mientras observaba oculta detrás de una nube como los humanos procedían a auxiliar al grupo de chicas inconscientes mientras sus hijos parecían mantener una discusión. Desde su posición no escuchaba de qué hablaban por lo que tenía que limitarse a leer las expresiones de Tara para entender lo que sucedía.

"_Por aquí todo perfecto"_

Pensó cuando el agua arco iris se secaba poco a poco de la ropa de Yolei debido al calor del desierto y los humanos terminaron por respirarla. No era lo que tenía en mente, la intervención de Tk y la liberación de su esposo junto con la impulsividad de Dai sin dudas cambiaron el rumbo de sus planes, pero resultaba igualmente satisfactorio el descubrimiento que había hecho.

Si todos los niños elegidos eran al mismo tiempo almas selladas eso le daba una gran variedad para elegir a quienes usar. Lo único seguro era que los de ese grupo no le serian útiles, sus hijos estaban demasiado implicados al respecto. Por ello tuvo que lanzar ese bastón para que lo confundieran con un digimon en lugar de mostrarse a sí misma como la salvadora.

Sin nada más que hacer cerró sus ojos para hacer un llamado silencioso que rápidamente fue respondido. Dándole un último vistazo al grupo debajo de ella sintió una gran alegría al ver como sus hijos aprovechaban que nadie les prestaba atención para separarse del grupo y procedió a reunirse con ellos, era hora de una reunión familiar.

….

* * *

><p>Izzy le daba vueltas a todo una y otra vez, pero entre mas pensaba en ello menos sentido le encontraba. Entendía un poco el secuestro de las chicas si estaban haciendo una búsqueda a ciegas, algo rudo pero entendible; sin embargo no comprendía el motivo de atacar un hospital como tampoco la repentina información contradictoria que obtuvieron de Gatomon y Yolei. El complemento de todo era el repentino cierre de todas las puertas al digimundo, incluso la que usaron para ir a él por primera vez se negaba a abrirse. Solo por medio de correos era posible comunicarse con quienes se encontraban atrapados allí y en un par de horas se reportarían sus desapariciones.<p>

Eso no era todo. Matt estaba desaparecido y a cada minuto se reportaban incidentes en todo el mundo, avistamientos de seres monstruosos que atacaban lugares aparentemente aleatorios. Fueron necesarias cinco horas seguidas de estos ataques para que pudiera obtener una imagen clara de uno de ellos y al compararla con la base de datos descubrió que no era ningún digimon, solo podía adivinar que se trataban de los llamados seres K.

Al final no es que hiciera mucha diferencia, el único digimon del cual tenía conocimiento estuviera en ese mundo era el de Ken y le resultaba imposible contactarlo. Se estaban quedando sin opciones.

– Veamos – Murmuró en un intento de poner en orden sus ideas. – La chica llamada Tara no es humana del todo y resulta ser hermana de Tk. Ella no sabía sobre donde estaba su madre que resultó ser guardiana de una montaña y estaba en ella…

Hay la primera contradicción. Tara también debía ser una guardiana y debió de buscarla en ese lugar, era como si X02 trabajara por su cuenta. Entendía hasta cierto punto que mantuviera a Tk ajeno de la situación, pero no a Tara.

– Mantuvieron a Tk sin saber de la existencia de la montaña Karhen y le dicen sobre el agua arco iris la cual parece poder funcionar, entre otras cosas, como un digivice. Tk también sufre una transformación como Tara, pero la suya permiten aprovecharse de las almas selladas como la de Yolei.

Allí faltaba algo. Desconocía a que se referían a almas selladas, el cómo pensaban usarlas o siquiera como reconocerlas. La vaga referencia que dio X02 no resultaba muy esclarecedora, nada en Yolei parecía delatar que tuviera esa cualidad.

Fue entonces que una súbita idea se le vino la mente que incluso le daba sentido a los ataques que recientemente sufría su mundo, pero eran todo lo que tenían.

"_El nuevo enemigo ataca a un grupo de guardianes de una montaña desde la cual se puede llegar a esa misteriosa agua arco iris, ese debe ser su objetivo. Ahora están atacando nuestro mundo porque los derrotamos, conocen lo que puede hacer un niño elegido porque lo han usado antes pero solo hasta ahora que perdieron tantas veces seguidas deben considerarnos una amenaza. También está el hecho de que se dieron cuenta de que Yolei y Tk estaban mojados con el agua que tanto buscaban y que los X cuidan con tanto esmero… Una agua que no se muestra ante cualquiera, pero X02 dijo que Yolei era un alma sellada… Ellos podrían estar buscando también a quienes cumplan con esa condición._

_De esa manera eliminan un posible enemigo y ganan un método para encontrar esa agua. Agua que debe de ser tan valiosa como para que ni los mismo guardianes que pelean para defenderla se arriesguen a trabajar con el mismo plan, para que al caer uno de ellos todavía este otro en juego."_

Repasó su idea un par de veces suspirando de lo radical que sonaba. Que eso explicara los extraños acontecimientos no dejaba de hacerla sonar más lógica. Se acercó a su computadora para enviar su idea a todos los involucrados cuando recibió un mensaje que confirmó su hipótesis.

…

* * *

><p>– Me parece que va con su mentalidad – Dijo Yolei al terminar de leer el mensaje de Izzy – Algo como esto lo haría X02<p>

– El trabajo en equipo no es una cualidad que tenga esa familia – Opinó Gatomon – Antes de venir Tara dejó en claro que su hermano mayor no apoyaba su idea de cómo afrontar la situación y su última actuación no es que indique lo contrario.

Ninguno dijo nada más después de eso. La desaparición de Tk y Tara los tomó por sorpresa, intentaron durante un tiempo buscarlos siendo vencidos pronto por el cansancio que les dejó la batalla y la incertidumbre de qué hacer con las chicas que no tardarían en despertar. Explicarles lo que sucedía no sería tarea sencilla.

Era de noche y sin posibilidad alguna de salir del digimundo no era complicado adivinar lo que sucedería. Una gran cantidad de padres preocupados por la desaparición de sus hijos en medio de un mundo que repentinamente se volvió caótico. El pánico seria general.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Kari sin poder evitar sentirse observada.

– Rendirse.

Al escuchar esa voz se dieron inmediatamente la vuelta hasta quedar frente a un chico que los miraba como si estuviera viendo a su próxima presa.

– ¿Quién eres? – Dijo Veemon pudiéndose en guardia al frente del grupo siendo imitado por los otros digimon.

– Dai – Respondió mostrando una tétrica sonrisa – Su destructor.


	16. Chapter 16

¿Hola? Lamento decir que he perdido la idea de esta historia y soy incapaz de recordar como es que debía de desarrollar. Esta situación se ve reflejada en este capitulo el cual fue lo mejor que logré y sin embargo... se siente incompleto. El próximo posiblemente se demore mientras trato de encontrar la forma como proceder y lo único que puedo asegurar es que tratare de terminar durante este mes este fic, por si todavía alguien esta interesado en él (Siempre me quedo con esa duda con los largos lapsus entre capítulos)

Sugerencias… se aceptan gustosas.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16: Enlace<p>

La mirada de Dai resultaba amenazante haciéndolos retroceder inconscientemente un paso. Desconocían lo que él pensaba ganar atacándolos pero era claro por la forma en que comportaba que seria imposible tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario. Kari, Cody y Davis tomaron sus digivices sabiendo que los digimon estaban demasiado cansados para volver a pelear, pero esperando que su enemigo se viera intimidado por ello. No funcionó.

Por su parte Dai no se encontraba de buen humor por la prisa en sus planes. Finalmente encontró la ubicación del digiegg de la esperanza, se encontraba en un lugar inalcanzable para el cual se vio en la necesidad de forzar la situación. Era por eso que, a pesar de sus palabras, no pensaba destruirlos...demasiado. Solo lo suficiente para robar el digiegg de la amistad y hacer despertar al de la sinceridad, estaba seguro de que uno de ellos seria el responsable aunque lamentaba no ser capaz de saber quien.

Amistad, sinceridad, esperanza, bondad y pureza. Eran esos y solo esos lo que necesitaba para romper las cadenas que desde el día de su nacimiento lo tenían atrapado en un destino que aborrecía. Lo único que lamentaba era la mentalidad cerrada de sus hermanos, incapaces de ver la verdad sobre los guardianes de la montaña Karhen y sus enemigos.

Cerrando los ojos dejó que su apariencia cambiara hasta volver a ser el dragón que en realidad era, solo que limitando su tamaño hasta tener solo dos metros de alto. De esa manera no terminaría con ellos demasiado rápido y no llamaría atención indeseada.

Utilizando sus garras se dispuso a atacar primero a los digimon, disfrutando como estos eran incapaces de esquivarlos y sin poder evitarlo terminó arrojándolos contra el suelo. Se disponía a aplastarlos cuando un pequeño golpe en su cabeza le hizo desviar su atención a los molestosos niños que no dejaban de arrojarle rocas, por mucho que lo intentaba no entendía que tenían de especial. Gruñó en su dirección tratando de asustarlos pero ellos no pensaban desistir.

– No sé que porque nos odias tanto, pero no dejaremos que hagas lo que quieras – Gritó Davis siendo secundado por la mirada de sus compañeros, todos cansados de la pelea en que se habían involucrado siendo tratados como enemigos por ambos bandos – Ahora, ¡Déjanos en paz!

– Se dan demasiada importancia – Murmuró Dai lo suficiente alto para que lo escucharan y decidido a ponerlos en su lugar – Ustedes no son mas que herramientas que pronto dejaran de ser utilices y una vez que eso suceda no serán mas que una plaga. Personalmente, ya los considero como tal.

Meneando su cola golpeó a los niños arrojándolos varios metros de distancia. Poco después de hacerlo que nuevamente estaba siendo golpeado, estaba vez por los digimon que peleaban ahora con mayor intensidad al ver lo que había hecho. Los consideraba infantiles, si los humanos decidían meterse en esa pelea lo justo era que recibieran su parte de los golpes. Sin embargo nada estaba saliendo como planeó, a pesar de estar reteniéndose no veía en ellos la intensidad que los caracterizaba y de seguir de esa manera terminaría destruyéndolos antes de lograr despertar al digiegg de la sinceridad.

_"¿Por qué simplemente no aparece?"_ Pensó incapaz de sentirlo y llenó de frustración lanzó un gruñido que perfectamente podría escucharse a kilómetros a la redonda "_No importa. Alguno otro deberá existir capaz de hacerlo despertar una vez que me deshaga de ellos y si no alguno de los otros debería ser capaz de remplazarlos"_

...

* * *

><p>Cuando Tk se encontró con Patamon a mitad de camino a su encuentro con su "madre" se alegró enormemente, sin embargo esta alegría fue rápidamente remplazada por preocupación al escuchar un ruido en la dirección donde había dejado a sus amigos.<p>

– No podemos perder mas tiempo – Dijo Tara al ver sus intenciones de devolverse – De seguro podrán encargarse por...

Fue entonces que escucharon el gruñido y Tara no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan tonto. Nunca imaginó que su disgusto por los humanos lo llevara a atacarlos, pero ninguno de los podía enfrentarse a él en esos momentos por lo que no había nada que pudieran hacer. Pensamiento que le dejó claro a Tk que parecía estar dispuesto a devolverse

– Tenemos que intentarlo al menos – Insistió Tk con Patamon respaldando su opinión – Si están en peligro, sobre todo si es por culpa de Dai, tenemos que intentar hacer algo.

– No hay nada...

– Siempre hay algo que hacer – Intervino Patamon comenzando a dudar a molestarse por sus intenciones de retenerlos – Hemos estado en situaciones incluso peores y no solo no nos rendimos sino que logramos superarlas.

Tara no pasó desapercibido como el digimon pensaba decir algo mas pero prefirió quedarse callado, seguramente se trataba de algo que podría considerar ofensivo. Sin embargo eso no le importaba tanto como el hecho de que tanto él como su hermano tenían la misma mirada, la misma que observó por primera vez hacia poco en el desierto. Una cuyas consecuencias debían de ir mas allá de lo que imaginaba, después de todo si su teoría resultaba cierta él también poseía un alma sellada y había estado empapado con el agua arco iris.

_"La clave de todo... esta enfrente mio" _

Pensó antes de dejarlo marcharse y preguntándose como era posible que un guardián de Karhen podía a la vez poseer un alma sellada cuando ambos hechos eran una contradicción por si misma. Decidida a confiar en su juicio, y sin más opciones, procedió a seguir su camino para reunirse con su madre.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sin dudas estaban en mundo de pesadillas porque no existía explicación posible para lo que las niñas veían. Cuando despertaron lo primero que encontraron fue a sus compañeros de escuela golpeados pidiéndoles que mantuvieran la calma, lo cual era difícil cuando sus últimos recuerdos eran ser atacados por misteriosas criaturas. Fue entonces que se percataron de la batalla que se estaba librando en esos momentos de los pequeños seres contra un gran dragón. No resultaba difícil saber cual seria el resultado al ver como el dragón los arrojaba con facilidad por muy persistentes que los pequeños seres intentaran atacarlo, lo único que estaban logrando era impedir que se les acercara lo cual parecía ser su intención.

– ¡Vámonos!

Gritó una de ellas a lo que todas estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción de sus otros compañeros que parecían saber algo que ellas desconocían. Pero no existía tiempo para ello, no les importaba que se suponía que era lo que sucedía porque todo lo que les importaba era huir.

– Si corren solo se podrán en una posición donde podrán lastimarlas – Trató de convencerlas Cody sin saber hasta que punto podía hablar sin alterarlas mas – confíen en nosotros.

– ¡Vino otro mas!

Susurró alarmada la que dio el primer gritó haciendo que los niños elegidos observaran por donde ella señalaba para ver un digimon que nunca antes habían visto. Solo esperaban que el dorado caballo volador no se tratase de un enemigo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: La caída del dragón.

Dai observó detenidamente a Pegasusmon con gran sorpresa, podía sentir en él el indiscutible poder del digiegg de la esperanza.

"_Es imposible. Uno de los K se lo llevó a su líder… demasiado lejos para que lo usaran, incluso si lo despertara… es ilógico que esto sucediera"_

Pensó Dai arrojándose contra el digimon que hábilmente lo esquivó elevándose antes de lanzarle una lluvia de los pelos de su crin. El ataque no fue muy poderoso, su propia piel era más que suficientemente gruesa par resistirlo, pero le hizo retroceder un paso. Sin dejarse aminorar por ello siguió intentando alcanzarlo con sus garras y una vez que su oponente se elevó aun más en el cielo no lo pensó dos veces antes de extender sus propias alas y seguirlo. De esta manera, dragón y digimon, iniciaron un combate en el cielo donde uno atacaba con ferocidad mientras que el otro parecía limitarse a esquivar.

"_Que forma de pelear tan cobarde" _pensó Dai comenzando a aburriese y fastidiarse por todo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo alto que habían volado permitiéndole entender lo que estaba sucediendo. _"Su intención nunca fue atacarme. ¡Solo me estaba alejando de ellos! Bueno, no importa. Quizás cuando me deshaga de él pueda entender como es que su existencia simplemente esta sucediendo"._

Ante la tenacidad de su oponente Pegasusmon no podía sino sentirse satisfecho. Tk le había pedido que lo alejara de todos mientras que se encargaba de ponerlos en un lugar seguro, pero por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver en tierra no se trataba de algo que sucedería en el corto plazo. Todavía no entendía como era que se había producido su digievolucion, simplemente sucedió cuando se estaban acercando pero al parecer fue lo mejor que podía pasarle por la forma en que estaba librándose la batalla, estaba seguro que de haber sido de otra forma no hubiera podido captar su interés de la misma manera.

"_No puedo ganarle, me supera en todos los sentidos y una vez que se le pase esa rabia ciega que tiene se dará cuenta de ello" _Pensó esquivando otra de las incesantes garras que le eran arrojadas, dudaba que se tratara de su única forma de atacar y temía cuando el momento de descubrirlo apareciera. _"¿Dónde esta Tk?"_

Comenzaba a preocuparle su ausencia, en ese punto ya debería de haberse reunido con los otros y entre mas se demoraba en ello presentía que la situación se pondría peor. Se trataba de un sentimiento que empezó en el mismo momento en que escuchó el rugido de Dai. Fue debido a esta desconcentración que no se dio cuenta cuando él cambio sus estrategia, todo lo que pudo sentir fue como algo caliente impacto desde la parte superior de su cuerpo haciéndolo caer a tierra. A penas tuvo tiempo de girar para esquivar a Dai quien se había arrojado directamente a su posición logrando esquivar un ataque que hubiera sido fatal.

Para su mala suerte su oponente aprovecho ese momento para apresar con sus mandíbulas una de sus alas. Pateó con todas las fuerzas que tenía intentando librarse sin éxito y no fue capaz de contener un grito de dolor cuando sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones Dai giró su cabeza en un movimiento brusco destrozándole el ala por completo. Tras eso, y aun sin aligerar su agarré, comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo hasta que un ataque simultaneo de Gatomon y Hawkmon a sus ojos lo obligó a retroceder. Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse Armadillomon y Veemon lo golpearon justo debajo de su mandíbula.

Siguiendo con la intensidad de los ataques, Pegasusmon se levanta ignorando sus heridas para lanzarle un rayo esmeralda desde su casco logrando aturdirlo momentáneamente.

– Deben escapar ahora.

Antes de que los niños elegidos pudieran preguntar alto al digimon recién llegado, las niñas tomaron ese grito como una señal para salir corriendo. Durante un momento de vacilación entre seguir peleando o escapar, los niños elegidos se quedaron con sus digimon mirando a su herido salvador que se interponía entre el aturdido Dai y ellos. No había que ser muy inteligentes para saber cual seria el resultaba de la batalla si se dejaba a esos dos solos pero tampoco podían dejar a sus compañeras corriendo libremente en un mundo que les era desconocido.

– Están muy equivocados si creen que podrán escaparse de mi – Amenazó Dai finalmente recuperándose – No se como lograste usar el digiegg de la pureza pero no te interpondrás entre mis planes.

– Lamentablemente no estoy de acuerdo con ese plan y creo que necesitas lo que tengo en mis manos en estos momentos para proceder.

Todos se sorprendieron a escuchar a Tk y aun mas al verlo aparecer en el mismo lugar en el que K15 se encontraba anteriormente sosteniendo entre sus manos un par de digiegg que simplemente dejó caer al suelo. Desconociendo si podrían soportar la caída Dai se arrojó sin lograr atraparlo por lo que tuvo que observar como estos implemente se deshacían en ante sus ojos.

– ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – Gritó Dai volando hasta quedar su rostro a solo milímetros del de Tk el cual permanecía tranquilo a pesar de su expresión atemorizante – ¿Tienes la mas retoma idea de que lo has provocado?

– No – Respondió Tk sin alterarse, por mucho que su hermano se creyera intimidante no seria capaz de asustarlo. Después de todo, él ya había visto el verdadero rostro del mal en más de una ocasión. – Nadie se ha tomado el trabajo de explicármelo.

Ante esa tranquilidad Dai se sentía furioso y mentalmente se preguntó que era lo que le impedía arrojarlo por un abismo tras la atrocidad que acababa de cometer. Siendo incapaz de encontrarla una razón se dispuso a atacarlo siendo detenido por unas cadenas. Al girar su cabeza observó con disgusto como un nuevo digimon había aparecido y saltando hacia atrás, de tal manera que las cadenas no lo detendrían, se dispuso a acabarlo.

Shurimon, recién digievolucionado con el digiegg de la pureza, esperó hasta el último momento para soltar al dragón y usando una pantalla de hojas esquivar su ataque. Una vez que estuvo detrás suyo comenzó a girar los shuriken de sus manos para iniciar un contrataque siendo incapaz de cortarlo. Tras unos momentos manteniendo este duelo, Nefertimon se le unió a la batalla aprovechando su capacidad de volar para tratar de arrinconar a Dai y permitir que Shurimon pudiera atacar mejor.

Mientras tanto, Yolei observaba entre preocupada y emocionada la nueva digievolucion de Hawkmon. No tenía dudas de que ella se debió por algún nuevo digiegg como en el caso de Davis, lo que le confundiera era que desconocía donde se encontraba este y por qué su digimon junto con el de Kari fueron los únicos que lograron digievolucionar.

– Esto termina aquí.

Anunciaron simultáneamente Shurimon y Nefertimon al tiempo que el primero de ellos logró utilizar sus shuriken para golpear las alas del dragón haciéndolo precipitarse a tierra. Por su parte Nefertimon se apresuró a bajar en picada contactando su mirada con la de Pegasusmon haciendo que, en un acuerdo silencioso, el elevara el poco vuelo que podía para encontrarse con ella y, a la vez que los adornos de su patas delanteras brillaban, crear una cuerda con la cual procedieron a atar a Dai.

Él trató de liberarse agitando su cuerpo e incluso lo intentó aumentando su tamaño sin éxito. Tras lo que parecieron horas de lucha por su parte en la cual ignoraba deliberadamente lo que los humanos le decían decidió desistir de todo intento de fuga recuperando su propia apariencia humana. Para su gran disgusto la cuerda que lo mantenía cautivo seguía impidiéndole moverse y el tiempo que estuvo forcejeando fue suficiente para que no solo Tk llegara hasta donde estaban ellos sino que también localizara a las asustadizas niñas que habían decidido recluirse en la cueva. Eso último le hizo sonreír, cuando la perspectiva de estar en tu anterior prisión es más agradable de la que compartir con alguien es porque sin duda se ha hecho una gran impresión en ese ser.

– Así que los digiegg eran falsos – Dijo Dai sin perder el buen humor que había ganado – Me engañaste y ganaste tiempo para que quien lo despertó pudiera utilizarlo.

– En serio, ¿Qué tanto crees que se? – Fue la respuesta de Tk sin apartar la vista de Pegasusmon alegrándose internamente de que el daño de su ala parecía finalmente empezar a curar – Yo hice tal cosa. Cuando venia me encontré con los digiegg que ocultaste y esos fueron lo que arrojé.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Si su hermano decía la verdad significaba que alguien mas había tomado los digiegg sin que se diera cuenta y solo existía un grupo que tuviera el mismo interés, además del poder, para hacerlo – No me di cuenta de la presencia de ningún Z o J…

– Eso no importa en estos momento, lo que necesitamos saber es que nos digas porque no están atacando – Exigió Cody, toda la situación comenzaba a ser mas de lo que podía soportar y necesitaba respuestas – ¿Por qué nos atacaste y qué pretendías tomando los digieggs?

– ¿Por qué debería responderles? No son más que simples humanos y vergonzosos digimon – Dijo Dai con aires de superioridad.

– Pues… estos humanos y digimon te han derrotado. – Dijo Davis en tono burlón ante ese comentario.

– No deberías subestimarlos – Le secundó Yolei en verdad molesta por el comportamiento de Dai, prefería apoyar a Davis en su juego de provocación que hacerle creer a ese "dragón" que era superior a ellos – y será mejor que comiences a cooperar o…

– ¿o qué? – Gruño Dai sin poder imaginar como ellos pensaban intimidarlo.

– Destruiremos los digiegg. Que no sepamos para que los quiere no significa que no sepamos que los necesites y no pienses que estamos bromeando… no es como si se tratara de la primera vez que hacemos algo parecido.

Ante las palabras llenas de seriedad de Kari, Dai se le quedó mirando fijamente dudando de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Pero entre mas miraba a la chica mas se convencía de que no estaba mintiendo y un rápido vistazo a Tk, sumando al recuerdo de lo sucedió hacia solo unos momentos, le indicaban que no bromeaban.

– No sabes en lo que ese están metiendo – Murmuró Dai molesto.

– Pues ilústranos – Dijo Yoli detestándolo a cada momento mas por su comportamiento.

Tras un silencio que pareció extenderse por todo el bosque Dai confesó ante los atónitos niños elegidos. Les contó sobre la historia oculta tras las almas selladas, posteriormente llamados niños elegidos; el verdadero poder de los digiegg y el porque los necesitaba para dejar de ser un guardián; les confesó lo que personalmente opinaba entre la guerra de su familia a la cual se habían visto arrastrado; y les dijo el motivo por el cual era tan importante el agua arco iris.

Para cuando terminó de hablar el impacto de sus palabras fue tan que ningún humano o digimon se atrevió a decir algo. Incluso las niñas recluidas en la cueva alcanzaron a escuchar partes del discurso, sobre todo cuando Dai se emocionaba y comenzaba a gritar en algunas partes, y ellas incluso con su nulo conocimiento sobre ese mundo entendían la gravedad de la situación.

El fin del mundo se acercaba y las dos partes principalmente implicadas no les interesaba.

Fue entonces cuando algo completamente inesperado sucedió. El mismo rayo de luz que anteriormente los había salvado volvió a aparecer de entre las nubes atravesando de un lado a otro a Dai. Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar el cuerpo de Dai se desplomó inerte en el suelo antes de desaparecer.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Solo como aclaración, este capitulo esta siendo contado en primera persona por Dai. Fue el discurso que dijo en el capitulo anterior.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18: La verdad tras las sombras.<p>

Tras una disputa interna entre los primeros guardianes de Karhen estos decidieron separarse para explorar las formas como mejorar sus condiciones de vida. Usando esa excusa se pasearon de un mundo a otro durante generaciones en espera de encontrar un lugar adecuado para sus verdaderos planes. ¿Cuáles eran sus planes? No estoy seguro pero lo cierto es que el grupo con el cual combatimos actualmente, aquel pequeño grupo que lidera a los K y crea a los J, son los descendientes directos de esos exploradores.

La batalla que se estaba librando actualmente comenzó como tal hace aproximadamente una o dos décadas, quizás algo mas, cuando el digimundo comenzó a emerger y el agua arco iris a brotar. Esta misteriosa agua multicolor que anteriormente no recibía ningún interés comenzó a volverse el centro de atención cuando uno de ellos tomó una muestra de esa agua y experimentó con un miembro de la recién nacida especie. El resultado que obtuvieron fue tan sorprende que creyeron que finalmente encontraron eso que estaban buscando pero cuando intentaron apoderarse de este mundo a la fuerza despertaron un mal latente y debilitaron la pared que lo separaba de los mundos circundantes.

No necesito entrar en detalles con respecto a esto, supongo que algo deben saber sobre sus antecesores. Lo importante fue que durante la época en que el primer grupo de niños elegidos pisó este lugar se hicieron grandes avances sobre la misteriosa agua arco iris. Experimentos que no solo fueron liderados por ellos, mis propios padres tuvieron en su juventud su cuota en ellos y por lo que se el primer prototipo de digivice fue una invención suya combinando el agua arco iris con sus respectivas habilidades.

Sin duda fue un invento revolucionario al tener la capacidad de romper las reglas de este lugar con la llamada digievolucion, un proceso que naturalmente toma mucho tiempo siendo adelantado aunque de forma temporal por unos simples humanos. Pero están en un error si eso fue todo. Hubo algo que no se calculó, algo desconocido que potenció los digivice más allá de lo esperado.

Mediante una tregua momentánea entre los dos grupos de guardianes se dividieron las tareas de observación de estos pequeños humanos atrapados en el digimundo y otro grupo elegido al azar que se encontraba en su propio hogar. Los resultaron revelaron que existía un algo en ciertos humanos que al interactuar con el agua arco iris de los digivice no solo hacia que funcionaran mas allá de para lo que fueron creados sino que resultaba que sin eso resultaba imposible usarlos.

Un serio problema como verán porque de nada sirve crear algo que no se puede usar. De aquí nació el concepto de almas selladas porque si solo un pequeño grupo era capaz de usarlas entonces simplemente se limitarían a apoderarse de ellas, volver esclavos a quienes fueran capaces de usarlas en lo que podría llamarse el surgimiento de los J y K. Claramente esto ocasionó una nueva disputa entre los dos grupos de guardianes que los hizo volver a separarse.

Esto se dio en un punto crucial en la batalla de los anteriores niños elegidos quienes no tardarían en enfrentar a su mayor rival y veían entorpecidos sus movimientos a cada paso. Fue entonces que mis padres decidieron hacer algo radical, mientras que mi madre se reunió con las cuatro bestias sagradas para la creación de los digiegg utilizando la información que habían reunido hasta el momento sobre las almas selladas, mi padre hizo lo mismo usando únicamente el agua arco iris en algo que llamaron… creo que emblema.

Al final ningún grupo logró ganar, las almas selladas simplemente usaron lo que les pareció mejor y una vez la amenaza fue eliminada se fueron. Pero la influencia de las almas selladas no termina allí, por supuesto que no. Cuando ellos se fueron… también lo hizo el agua arco iris, el elemento que poseía un poder mas allá de lo que sus guardianes podían imaginar simplemente decidió desaparecer.

Eso provocó un nuevo enfrentamiento entre los miembros de mi familia, porque cabe aclarar que aunque lejanos los avariciosos sin escrúpulos también lo son. En esta batalla los digiegg y los emblemas fueron ocultados al ser demasiados valiosos e inútiles.

Como no poseían un método para discernir que humano tenía el potencial de ser un alma sellada o no como tampoco sabían si otros seres podían llegar a serlo, decidieron dejar ese problema de lado un rato y concentrarse en la destrucción mutua. Así cuando el agua arco iris volviera a aparecer seria mucho mas rápido usarla por si se le daba por volver a desaparecer.

Tampoco hay mucho que importe entre esas continuas batallas y el momento en que el siguiente grupo de almas selladas apareció. Hubo pérdidas en ambos grupos aunque lo cierto era que se trataba de una guerra que parecía que estuviéramos destinadas a perder. ¡¿Por qué lo digo?! Porque mientras ellos reclutaban de esta y otras dimensiones a los K junto a soldados de bajo rango y perfeccionaron su creación de J, nosotros nos vimos reducidos al núcleo central de mi familia. En términos simples eran mis padres, mi hermana y yo contra un ejército imparable. Lo único rescatable a mencionar, por así decirlo, fue que durante mucho tiempo creímos que nuestro hermano mas pequeño había fallecido por esa guerra. Lo cual fue el punto de quiebre.

Mi madre comenzaba a cuestionar el enfoque con el cual estaba librándose la situación y exigía que se tomaran movimientos más radicales con respecto a las almas selladas. Ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse o ceder el legado que arduamente luchaba por proteger como tampoco quería que mi hermana y yo nos involucráramos más. Básicamente esa es la razón por la cual Tara no sabe mucho sobre la situación, la verdad sobre nuestra batalla se nos fue ocultada hasta que un día descubrimos donde estaba el aparentemente muerto.

Fue un movimiento astuto de parte de nuestro oponente, crear una disputa interna que con las personalidades de nuestros padres demoraría en solucionarse, si es que se solucionaba. Ellos complementaron eso con una innumerable cantidad de pistas falsas que nos implantaron y de esa manera fueron solo ellos con las nuevas almas selladas.

Por suerte ellos no contaron con el poder de su nuevo enemigo que ocultó los emblemas justo cuando se descubrió que vendrían y los digieggs carecían de utilidad en ese momento. Siendo eso lo que necesitaban decidieron limitarse a observar durante un tiempo, quizás así finalmente lograrían replicar un alma sellada por su cuenta, pero se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de que las nuevas almas selladas era un poco… torpes. Por cada avance que daban parecían retroceder dos pasos y para cuando finalmente todos los emblemas habían despertado nuevamente un digimon, o lo que supongo era, apareció y se los llevó a un lugar donde no podían llegar.

Al final el digimundo fue salvado aunque la forma como el tiempo corría cambió, los emblemas fueron destruidos y un nuevo grupo de almas selladas se les escapaba. Sin embargo hubo algo notable en esta ocasión, algo que ellos deseaban con desesperación se había dado sin que ellos hubieran intervenido: El agua arco iris, un emblema, había reaccionado ante un guardián de sangre de la montaña Karhen.

Realmente un hito del cual debían aprovecharse por lo que aprovecharon su creciente red en la tierra y… no creo que importe mucho hablar de ello. Lo importante fue que descubrieron algo, el qué lo desconozco pero les permitió contactar con un niño para darle un digivice, el único que ellos tenían, y al ver que funcionaba procedieron a crear a K16, creo que ustedes lo llamaban emperador de los digimon.

El punto fue que las continuas disputas entre mis padres tocaron fondo con eso. Hiendo en contra de todas las reglas que él mismo creó mi padre fue directamente al cuartel de los responsables para acabar con ellos, el problema fue que lo capturaron y perfectamente podría estar muerto en estos momentos. Mi madre siguió con su plan de ocultamiento mientras se enfrentaba a las sombras mismas para tratar de ganar esa eterna batalla olvidándose por completo todos los desequilibrios dimensionales que podría crear con ello y dándonos a nosotros misiones de bajo rango.

Yo me enteré de todo esto hace… ya ni recuerdo cuando, hace mucho que me limitó a seguirles simplemente el juego. Para mi lo único importante es salir, no me interesa mucho lo que suceda con esa agua arco iris porque yo solo quiero dejar de pelear. Fue entonces que averigüé un detalle interesante que parecen los "adultos" estar pasando por alto y es que el agua arco iris de los digivice es irrelevante y la función de los emblemas difiere enormemente de la de los digiegg cuando se trata de sus componentes esenciales.

Pero antes de entrar a profundizar en ello deben saber que el agua arco iris, como su nombre lo indica, tiene mucho colores. Cada uno de ellos se transformó en un emblema y un digiegg con características específicas que adicionalmente requieren almas selladas especificas para usarlos. Algo tan importante que pareció ser pasado por alto por los mas grandes involucrados.

Yo me encuentro tan cansado de esta absurda pelea que investigué las funciones de cada uno, de cual era el poder diferenciante entre el emblema y el digiegg. Las combinaciones que encontré parecen justificar la batalla porque a través de estos elementos se puede hacer cualquier cosa, algo realmente increíble porque estos objetos solo poseen una fracción del poder del agua arco iris.

Creo que ya he hablado. Lo importante es que mi plan esta completamente arruinado porque uno de los digiegg que necesito esta en manos de ellos y es por eso que no entiendo por qué esta aquí el caballo con alas o lo que recientemente sucedió con la "desaparición" de los digiegg.

Limitándome a otro aspecto que importa, el cierre de las puertas es culpa del enemigo conjunto. Quiere crear el caos que generalmente caracteriza el entorno de las almas selladas para crear mas, eso es lo que tengo entendido hicieron en un inicio. Forzar tal cantidad de almas selladas a aparecer que el agua arco iris se vea saturada y se desborde para luego usar sus habilidades creando una gran cantidad de seres K.

Hasta donde tengo entendido piensan enfocarse en aquellos que ya han tenido un contacto previo con este mundo, sobre todo con los emblemas que guardan de manera más pura el agua arco iris. Hasta antes de venir… creo que ya tenían a alguien en su poder.

En pocas palabras, estamos ante una guerra sin cuartel donde ustedes son el objetivo por un elemento capaz de hacer cosas más allá de su imaginación. ¡Me doy el gusto de informarles que estamos ante la puerta del apocalipsis!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Si todo sale como tengo planeado a esta historia le quedan de tres a cuatro capítulos por lo que para el próximo fin de semana ya debería de estar terminada. **_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19: Determinación fatal.<p>

El número de ataques había aumentado tan drásticamente que prácticamente no existía una sola ciudad que no estuviera involucrada. Los seres humanos se defendían como podían, mientras los grandes ejércitos iban a atacar los grupos más grandes, aquellos que no podían luchar se ocultaban al tiempo que pequeños grupos se formaban para defenderse.

Tras tres días de continua batalla la cantidad de destrucción, heridos y muertes resultaba inimaginable. Fue durante el segundo día que los niveles de preocupación incrementaron al colapsar todos las redes eléctricas en un apagón mundial. A oscuras y con temor a que en medio de la noche una de esa misteriosas criaturas apareciera a atacarlos, a eso se había resumidos sus vidas.

En todos estos grupos había al menos un niño elegido, en algunas partes del mundo tomando el liderazgo mientras que en otros eran como consejeros. Algunos confesaron su relación con el digimundo revelando los detalles necesarios para quienes los rodeaban confieran en sus palabras, otros utilizaban su edad y habilidades de persuasión para obtener lo mismo mientras que otro tanto se valían en la confianza que ya poseían de las personas a su alrededor para utilizar el poder grupal para dar a conocer su opinión, mostrándose o no como quienes tuvieron la idea original, y finalmente estaba el grupo que reconocía en sus acompañantes a personas con incluso mejor noción de la situación que ellos mismos.

Las dispuestas internas nunca faltaban, pero eso no era la importante en esa situación porque una cosa que tenían en común esos grupos era la seguridad de que lograrían volver la situación a la normalidad. Confiaban en que lo lograrían y si uno de ellos caía estaba otro dispuesto a ayudarlo a levantarse, peleaban sin dejarse llevar por sus temores o hiendo en contra de las reglas que se habían impuesto, protegiendo siempre a los que no podían y sin dejarse llevar por sus emociones negativas.

Fue solo cuando las luces del norte comenzaron a expandirse hasta cubrir por completo el cielo del planeta que la batalla terminó. Las misteriosas criaturas desaparecieron tan rápidamente como habían aparecido llenándolos de una extraña mezcla de miedo y alegría.

Solo X01, que había ido a refugiarse en ese lugar tras su escape, se dio cuenta de que contrario a lo que pensaban eran ellos lo que habían perdido y ahora que el agua arco iris había despertado no existía vuelta atrás, el verdadero final había empezado.

...

* * *

><p>– Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto. Haz hecho un muy buen trabajo en la Tierra, Akaime. Finalmente el secreto de Karhen, el agua arco iris, que esos guardianes nos habían prohibido obtener desde su aparición... finalmente será nuestra.<p>

Al escuchar esa alabanza la figura humanoide de ojos rojos sonrió con arrogancia a los dos encapuchados a su lado, rivales que compartían su misión y posición.

– Aunque... – Continuó el líder de esa organización, el único sobreviviente de los originales guardianes desertores – Aoimoku también hizo un excelente trabajo dándonos, tras X01, el prisionero mas valioso que hemos teniendo y que nos permite la libertad de movimiento que ahora poseemos.

La figura a la derecha de Akaime sonrió, se trataba de una mujer peluda con grandes alas de murciélago cuyo único ojo era de color azul dándole así su nombre. La última figura perfectamente podría confundirse con un hombre lobo de tres amarillentos ojos que se mostraba indiferente a pesar de no haber hecho algo tan notable como sus acompañantes, se trataba de Kiirome.

Los tres seres encapuchados eran los subordinados directos de Kakuda, un ser cuyo cuerpo era completamente de humo y se había ganado su gran longevidad al devorar las almas de otros seres vivientes. Kakuda también era el responsable de la información que poseían y sus poderes, aunque en ocasiones parecía quedarse cortos contra las nuevas generaciones capaces de cambiar su apariencia para mimetizarse con su entorno y cuyas habilidades evolucionaron hasta volvérsele desconocidas.

– Preparen todo, daremos el ultimo paso antes del anochecer – Anunció Kakuda abandonando su capucha dejando al descubierto su figura de humo verde y acercándose a Matt que se encontraba en una pequeña jaula al otro lado de la oscura y desolada habitación – Tu hermano preferiría entregarse a que te hiciéramos algo... y eso es con lo que contamos.

...

* * *

><p>Durante tres días permanecieron en esa cueva, daba igual a que parte del digimundo fueran porque no poseían forma de seguir y cuando se cargaba la responsabilidad de cuidar un grupo de chicas indefensas un lugar donde solo se podía atacar desde una sola dirección resultaba la mejor opción. En ellos todavía pensaba las palabras de Dai junto con su misteriosa muerte a manos del mismo ser que los había salvado originalmente, suposiciones del porque sobraban que iban desde que era el mismo enemigo quien los rescató la primera vez hasta la idea de que quizás alguien no estuvo contento con la información que compartió.<p>

Se trataba de demasiada información para asimilar y sumado a la impotencia de no tener ninguna posibilidad de ayudar o traspasar la información que poseían justo cuando la vida tal como la conocían estaba a punto de terminar les hacia desear hacer algo al tiempo que los inmovilizaba. Absortos como estaban por la situación fue Kari la primera en darse cuenta de la nueva desaparición de Tk y Patamon, pero en lugar de decirle a los otros se limitó a hacerle una seña a Gatomon saliendo ambas de la cueva a buscarlo.

No les costó mucho encontrarlo y para cuando lo hicieron fue él el primero en hablar.

– ¿Lo notaste? – Preguntó Tk sin mirarla y al no obtener respuesta prosiguió – Tener un digiegg y un emblema simultáneamente cuando se supone que en primer lugar es difícil obtenerlos. ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras del lado interesado?

– Entiendo – Dijo Kari sin querer decirlo en voz alta pero siendo consiente de que ellos dos podían ser blancos muy deseados para ellos que deseaban usar el poder del agua sin lograrlo, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos adicionalmente era un guardián de esa montaña. – ¿Creen que harán algo?

– Si ellos no lo hacen, ten por seguro de que yo si lo hare. ¿Vienes?

No era tonta, Kari sabia que había algo importante que Tk no le estaba diciendo y sin dudas la muerte de Dai lo estaba afectando. Cuando le mencionaron que Matt no se encontraba por ningún lado lo vio conteniéndose para no correr a hacer una locura sin embargo algo debió de haber cambiado en las ultimas horas. Le dirigió una mirada a Gatomon y Patamon que sin necesidad de palabras le indicaron que también pensaban en lo mismo.

– ¿A dónde? – Preguntó finalmente Gatomon sintiendo como un extraña atmosfera se estaba formando en torno a Tk, una atmosfera oscura.

– ¿A dónde mas? A destruir la fuente de todo – Declaró Tk en un tono que ningún de los presentes le había escuchado antes – Si no existe mas esa agua esta dispuesta no tendría sentido. Tara esta de acuerdo y nos espera a un par de kilómetros de aquí para llevarnos a la montaña Karhen para buscarla y terminar con todo. ¿Vienen?

Extendió la pregunta cuando se dio cuenta que Patamon parecía no estar seguro de seguir acompañándolo y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a dirigirse al punto de reunión con una sola idea en mente: Destruir el agua arco iris.

….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los nombres de los villanos significan lo siguiente:<strong>_

_**Aoimoku: Ojos azules**_

_**Kiirome: Ojos amarrillos**_

_**Kakushi rīdā: Líder oculto. Tomando las primeras dos silabas de la primera palabra y juntándola con la última de la segunda se tiene Kakuda**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**En este capitulo se explica mas que todo los principales de talles de la batalla a librarse, pero debido a la extensión no se encuentra la participación de ninguno de los protagonistas de esta historia.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20: El campo de batalla se prepara.<p>

Desde que creyó haber perdido a uno de sus hijos decidió optar de forma permanente el nombre de X02 que le habían colocado, era su forma de decirles que no le importaba quienes fueran ellos o que quisieran hacer con ellos porque, sin importar su nombre, ella seguiría siendo la misma.

Su plan fue el mismo desde esa época: Encontrar a unas almas selladas que le fueran útiles y de esa manera terminar con la maldición que significaban aquellos desertores de su deber. Nunca esperó que Dai se enterara de ello y mucho menos que fuera lo suficiente astuto para conseguir una combinación de los elementos derivados del agua arco iris para su plan, así solo tendría que preocuparse de que estuvieran activos en lugar de buscar a las almas selladas directamente. Si bien eso le ahorraba muchos problemas, el poder que podría llegar a obtener era demasiado limitado para sus planes incluso si llegaba a obtener todos elementos que la poseían.

Para poder continuar con su plan tras todos los tropiezos que tuvo que afrontar se decidió a revelar la verdad, no negara que se sintió desilusionada cuando solo Tara llegó al encuentro. Deseosa de saber donde se encontraban tanto Dai como Tk utilizó su collar que le permitía abrir pequeños portales y cuando encontró a sus hijos lo hizo justo a tiempo para ver como el mayor decidía revelar la verdad sobre ellos.

En parte siendo el motivo por el que deseo reunirlos y en parte por curiosidad de saber cual era la opinión del más rebelde de su familia, dejó el portal abierto para que junto a Tara pudieran escuchar. No estaban ni a lo que supuso la mitad de la historia cuando un ruido las hizo colocarse alertas, aun así apenas pudieron esquivas las garras de Kiirome quien, trayendo consigo al pequeño grupo al cual estaba al mando, había decidido atacarlos.

X02 sabia que Tara no estaba en condiciones de pelear porque, anteponiendo su cuerpo al de ella, cambió su apariencia a la de una dragona de grandes ojos amatistas lanzando un rayo de luz de su boca. Los subordinados de esos traidores siempre eran digimon, los únicos que no lo eran se trataban de los J que en su totalidad se encontraban en el mundo humano, por lo que no tuvo la menor consideración con su ataque. El motivo de ello era que a pesar de ser letal para los seres que compartían su sangre, como Kiirome aunque lo negara, resultaba inofensivo para otros seres vivientes permitiéndole de esa manera liberarlos de su control.

Estaba tan concentrada en mantenerlos lejos de su hija que no se dio cuenta de que Kiirome sostenía en sus manos un espejo hecho del mismo material que su collar. El espejo lo mantuvo detrás de su espalda hasta que apunto a su dirección y con ojos llenos de terror vio como este iba directo a través del espejo.

Sin esperar a su reacción Kiirome desapareció con solo la mitad del grupo con el cual había asistido, el resto ya no estaba bajo su poder y no tenía intensiones de tratar de recuperarlo, después de todo su objetivo ya estaba cumplido.

Por su parte, X02 no necesitó la triste confirmación que Tara le había dado porque en el fondo de su corazón supo a quien le dio su ataque desde el mismo momento en que vio el espejo. Era la única razón lógica y coincidía a la perfección con Kiirome. A pesar de no ser su intención, por tratar de defender a su hija, terminó convirtiéndose en la asesina de su hijo.

– ¿Mamá? – Preguntó Tara con lagrimas en los ojos y todavía conmocionada por lo sucedido al tiempo que se preocupaba por la expresión sombría que se había apoderado de su madre

– Esto no terminara mientras un guardián siga en pie, ¿no? – Habló X02 cambiando a su apariencia humana manteniendo sus ojos cerrados – Destruir el agua arco iris podría significar la destrucción del universo mismo, pero que nosotros dejemos de existir solo seria un favor que le estemos haciendo al universo. No somos necesarios y en todo caso somos remplazables.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – Inquirió asustada por el tono de su madre – Tenemos una misión.

– Te equivocas, pero tú eres inocente de esto – Explicó X02 mostrándole una triste sonrisa mientras dejaba únicamente aparecer sus alas – Vigila que no toquen esto hasta que me encargue de poner fin a todo. No pensaba hacerlo... pero ellos ya cruzaron la línea.

Negándose a mirar atrás X02 sacó su collar abriendo un portal a un mundo en el cual se había encargado de poner a los líderes de su lado, tenerlos consigo en el fatídico momento en que una batalla acabaría con dos mundos bajo la promesa de un futuro mejor. Ignorando la suplica de Tara que no tardó en ver cual era el plan de su madre, X02 entró al mar de las tinieblas para liderar un ejercito directo a la ubicación de los desertores. No tendría la menor compasión, no le importaría en que mundo se encuentren o si vidas terminaban siendo perdidas injustamente porque el único motivo que ella poseía para seguir en esa lucha eran sus hijos... y ellos se atrevieron a quitarle uno de la peor manera posible.

...

* * *

><p>Cuando se vio sola lo primero que hizo Tara fue avisarle a Tk de su ubicación, en algún lugar de la misteriosa montaña Karhen que a pesar de estar en sus venas la sangre de una de sus guardianes esa era la primera vez que estaba en sus tierras. Confiaba en que Tk sabría como llegar porque ella misma no sabía a donde ir, era una hermosa planicie llena de flores pero tras la aparición de Kiirome quedaba en claro que no era un lugar seguro.<p>

Mientras esperaba lloraba. Sabia, o mas bien presentía, que tanto tiempo en el mar de las tinieblas cuando todavía no se superaba la perdida de un hijo terminaría por hacerle mal a su madre. Cuando encontraron a Tk pensó con alegría que todo estaría bien porque sus visitas ya no eran tan frecuentes y su madre tenía la fuerza mental suficiente para pasear por ese lugar sin problemas. Pero ahora con la muerte de Dai pudo ver en sus ojos que las tinieblas se dieron cuenta de lo importante que era su visitante por lo que emplearon una táctica mas sutil. Ahora pagarían por ello porque ese mundo y el mundo donde estuvieran sus enemigos se destruirían en la batalla.

Para cuando Tk llegó se arrojó en sus brazos contándole lo ocurrido, no fue sino hasta que terminó de hablar que se dio cuenta de que ese no era su hermano. El impostor al darse cuenta de ello recuperó su forma habitual, se trataba nuevamente de Kiirome quien no la soltó y en su lugar la obligó a verla a los ojos.

Cada vez mas mareada la chica oponía cada vez menos resistencia y para cuando Kiirome estuvo seguro de tenerla bajo su control le ordenó que se transformara para pelear. En un principio se desilusionó al saber que renuncio a su alas pero no le importó, la obligó a que forzarla la transformación.

No se trataba de algo imposible sin embargo al hacerlo se forzaba la esencia misma de la vida por lo cual el resultado final era una muerte segura. Algo que no importaba ya que, independientemente del como, se aseguraría de que ese fuera el resultado.

– Ahora, ahora... – dijo Kiirome –... tengo curiosidad. Se porque tus padres y hermanos buscaban las almas selladas pero no se por qué tú lo haces. ¿Me lo dirás?

– Oí... que un alma sellada cumple un deseo, ayuda a poner de pie a los caídos y... yo... quiero que mi familia este junta... todos... unidos.

Al escuchar eso Kiirome soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se levantaba, se trataba del más ridículo motivo para ir tras las almas selladas que conocía. Tras calmarse observó a la chica que, obedientemente, se había trasformado pero ahora en lugar del aire angelical que transmitía se trataba de uno vacío.

– Ahora nuestro gran líder se dará cuenta de quien es en realidad quien tiene el as bajo la manga – Murmuró caminando hacia el campo de batalla haciéndole un gesto de la mano a Tara para que lo siguiera – Después de todo, esto sin duda colapsara a los guardianes restantes.

...

* * *

><p>El momento de la verdad, la batalla final entre dos bandos que habían sido rivales desde casi el inicio de los tiempos estaba a punto de darse. Uno a uno se abrían los portales por donde Kakuda y sus subordinados aparecían en la Tierra observando con regocijo el cielo multicolor que los recibía.<p>

– ¿No es muy pronto para cantar victoria?

Al escuchar la odiosa voz de X01 acaba de aterrizar a pocos metros suyos con un enorme par de alas blancas la gran sonrisa que Kakuda había estado manteniendo solo se ensanchó mas. Ambos se encontraban de pie en el techo de uno de los edificios mas altos de Tokio observando como el terror volvía a un mundo que creyó deshacerse de esos monstruos.

– Se sensato – Dijo Kakuda al tiempo que Aoimoku se colocaba a su lado lista para atacar al menor movimiento – Eres tú contra todos nosotros, no tienes oportunidades.

– ¡En eso te equivocas! Me encargare personalmente de tu destrucción.

El grito de X02 sorprendió a su marido que observaba aterrado la locura que su esposa acaba de cometer. Vio como ella, en su forma dragón, se abalanzaba hacia ellos atacando indiscriminadamente hacia ellos mientras que de distintos portales aparecían los seres del mar de las tinieblas. Se trataba de una locura.

Aoimoku no le prestó atención a nada y tras ver a su líder desaparecer a salvo en medio de la neblina que comenzaba levantó especialmente para él, fue a enfrentarse directamente a X02. Las garras de ambas intetaban lastimar a la otra sin éxito mientras que los rayos de X02 se encargaban de los aliados de los desertores que intetaban deternerrla. Se trataba de una batalla a la que estaba destinada a perder tras la enorme diferencia que se interponía y hubiera sido así de no ser por que X01 atravesó, aprovechando una distracion de su parte, a su propia esposa de lado a lado.

El hecho tan inesperado hizo que Aoimoku y sus seguidores se detuvieran por completo. Eso le dio a X01 el tiempo necesario para susurrarle unas palabras a su esposa quien tomó tras el ataque una apariencia humana y no fue sino hasta que la vio sonreir que la soltó dejando caer su cuerpo que poco a poco se desvanecio en el aire.

"_Esta no eres. Descansa mientras limpió este mundo para ti"_

Esa fue la promesa que le hizo y se trataba de una que pensaba cumplir. Asi como todos los guardianes que históricamente poseían una aparencia angelical, la mayoría de sus ataques no causaban el menor daño a quienes lo recibían. De esa manera su ataque en apariencia fatal todo lo que hizo fue tomar la escencia de su vida y transportarla a su casa, sin recuerdo de los últimos veinte años al tiempo que su cuerpo físico rejuvenecía esa misma edad. Se trataba de su máxima tenia que simultáneamente le permitía saber cuales fueron sus últimos recuerdos.

Fueron esos mismos recuerdos lo que le provocaron una herida en su interior. Todo lo malo que le había pasado a su familia era mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a permitir y aun así sabía que estaba lejos de terminar.

– Después dicen que nosotros somos los despiadados cuando ustedes condenan a un mundo y se matan entre ustedes.

El comentario de Aoimoku no lo pensaba soportar, les mostraría quien era él en realidad. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio como la alegría y confianza de sus adversarios disminuía conforme el número de sus alas aumentaba.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sé que se dije que la historia estaría terminada para hace unos días, pero entre terminar una historia mal y demorarme un poco mas creo que lo preferible es el retraso. Eso y problemas con el servicio de internet que todavía no están solucionados, como no se cuando volvere a tener publico este capitulo pero si hay algún error de redacción (no me dieron tiempo de revisar) con gusto me pueden decir y tan pronto como pueda lo corregiré. **_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21: Somos todos, somos uno. Parte I<p>

– ¡No puedo creer que se fueran sin nosotros!

El grito de Davis aunque resumía lo que todos estaban pensando no dejó de ser inapropiado con lo cual se ganó un regaño por parte de Yolei, en parte por gritar y en otra por aumentar con su imprudencia la angustia de por si presente en todos ellos.

– ¿Ese tipo de nubes es normal por aquí?

Dijo una de las chicas señalando una gran nube morada en el cielo, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera responder comenzó a brotar de la tierra una espesa neblina del mismo color. Ni una sola vez habían visto algo parecido en sus vidas por lo que debían de salir de ese lugar, sin embargo cuando los niños elegidos buscaron por sus digivice y digieggs no fueron capaces de encontrarlos. Así, antes de que se dieran cuenta de ello, se encontraban atrapados en medio de la neblina morada.

….

* * *

><p>Al principio no estaba seguro de como llegar y tras lo que parecieron horas de caminar sin rumbo fijo, Tk finalmente se detuvo enfrente de un acantilado para alivio de sus perseguidores. Todo lo que quería era destruir el agua arco iris, sin ella no existiría razón para que la guerra que había terminado con la vida de Dai siguiera en pie. Quizás no se tratara de la mejor idea que hubiera tenido en su vida, pero era mucho mejor que quedarse a esperar que algo pasara. Sin embargo, ahora que se detenía a pensar en ello, desconocía las consecuencias negativas que pudiera causar con sus acciones y no seria tonto negar la posibilidad de que su presunta solución terminara creando un mal mayor.<p>

Sus dudas debieron de ser visibles en su rostro porque en ese preciso momento Patamon se posó en su cabeza en una clara señal de que él apoyaba la decisión que tomara. Ese gesto también hizo que se preguntara por qué él era el único, con sangre de guardián, que pudo tener acceso al digimundo. El que no tuviera recuerdos sobre esa vida no creía que fuera razón suficiente como pasar por alto ese hecho, algo estaban omitiendo.

– ¿Sucede algo malo?

Ante la pregunta de Kari le explicó lo que pasaba por su mente, tal vez de esa manera pudieran llegar a una conclusión. Algo que era innegable era que a pesar de todo lo que sabían, en realidad era poco lo que conocían.

– No podemos dejar que esto nos detenga – Dijo Patamon cuando observó como ese detalle parecía bajar los ánimos del grupo – debemos intentarlo al menos. Recuerden lo que dijo, si estamos reunidos por esa agua arco iris o lo que sea debe ser por algún motivo, algo que los anteriores guardianes no tenían y si descubrimos que es ya tendremos entre nosotros una gran ventaja.

– ¿para que perseguir a otros o tener una ventaja momentánea cuando pueden obtener definitivamente el poder que quieres? – Resumió Gatomon sonriendo al entender el punto de Patamon. – Ellos quieres el poder absoluto sobre el agua arco iris, ese es básicamente el único motivo de su existencia y nuestros problemas actuales. Solo debemos usarla de señuelo para atraerlos a una trampa. Ni siquiera debemos indagar sobre el como funciona, solo pretender que lo hacemos y la digievolucion me parece que es un buen medio. Somos el cuarteto indicado para lograrlo, hemos usado exitosamente todas las formas presentes de eso en este mundo.

– supongo que tienes razón – Dijo Tk tratando de recuperar los ánimos pero tras el ver lo que estuvo a punto de hacer al dejarse enceguecer por su rabia le resultaba un poco complicado – sin embargo, no tenemos forma de comunicarnos con ellos. Llegar hasta los responsables de todo esto suena tan sencillo como ir a la montaña Karhen, ni siquiera podemos restablecer la comunicación con…

Sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta al ver lo que se extendía sobre el cielo del digimundo: Una espesa nube morada devorando el firmamento. Al notar que no retomaría lo que iba a decir, el resto del grupo dirigió su mirada al cielo para ver que era lo que llamaba tanto su atención casi atragantándose al ver la rapidez con la cual el anteriormente cielo azul del digimundo estaba ahora oculto por la nube. Por si eso no fuera poco, la nube era ocasionalmente iluminada por lo que en un inicio pensaron que eran relámpagos pero un analices mas detallado les hizo cambiar de opinión.

– Debemos darnos prisa en actuar.

Dijeron los cuatro casi al mismo tiempo al ver en esa nube, por unos leves segundos, destellos de que estaba sucediendo en su mundo. Personas llorando y gritando de desesperación, edificios colapsando, un enorme numero de criaturas que nunca antes habían visto y solo cuando vieron a K15 pudieron deducir que eran el resto de lo junto a otras que parecían haber salido del mar de las tinieblas. Ese debía ser el apocalipsis del cual Dai les estuvo hablando.

Prácticamente hipnotizados por lo que estaban viendo no notaron como un humo, idéntico al que formaba la nube, comenzaba a salir de las paredes del acantilado e inundando el aire. Enfrente de ellos un acantilado cuyo sin no era visible, detrás el desierto que parecía negarse a dejarlos ir, y en medio ellos envueltos por la neblina.

Una imagen hace que el corazón de Tk casi se detenga: Tara volando sobre Tokio como sin el menor rastro de vida en sus ojos. Verla no solo hizo que se preocupara por ella sino también por Matt del cual no tenía la menor idea sobre su paradero, ambos eran sus hermanos y ambos debían estar en gran peligro. Debía de hacer algo en ese momento.

Parpadeó sintiéndose repentinamente con pesadez, como si recién hubiera despertado de un sueño, y solo entonces se percató de la neblina. La espesa cortina morada se extendía mas allá de su vista apartándolo de sus acompañantes y cuando dio un paso al frente para tratar de encontrarlos tuvo que retroceder para evitar caerse. Mientras estaba ocupado entre las imágenes que la neblina morada le mostraba debió de haber caminado hasta el borde el acantilado. Estaba a punto de retroceder cuando se quedo inmóvil al sentir el vacío también detrás de él.

"_Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Qué esta pasando?"_

Pensó forzando su vista a ver a través de la neblina llevándose la terrible sorpresa de que solamente el pedazo de tierra sobre el cual estaba parado se encontraba parado. Asustado por el destino de sus acompañantes se puso a gritar sus nombres sin obtener respuesta y en medio de la angustia que experimentaba a no ser capaz de hallarlos notó como los destellos en las regresaban. Sin poder evitarlo quedó atrapado en otra visión, una donde Tara parecía enfrentarse contra un ángel de largo cabello rubio y cinco pares de alas que le recordaba a Magnaangemon, se trataba de su padre.

Lo ilógico de la escena le permitió salir de nuevo del efecto hipnotizante de la neblina trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de su primera ida al digimundo. El recuerdo que se quedó gravado en su mente por más tiempo fue el de su hermano pidiéndole que no tuviera miedo para evitar que las sombras trataran de poseerlo.

"_Barrera que separa los distintos mundos esta debilitada por la guerra por el agua arco iris y las sombras del mar de las tinieblas están aprovechando para apoderarse del digimundo… junto al mundo real y todo el que encuentren en su camino, ellos son los únicos que pueden ganar en esta batalla." _ Pensó con preocupación, la explicación que surgió en su mente tenía tanto sentido que le asustaba que fuera verdad y que todo estuviera perdido. Cerró los ojos forzando a apartar esa idea de su mente recordando que incluso cuando se estaba en medio de sus terrenos, existía la posibilidad de escapar de ellas. _"No puedo rendirme como si todo estuviera perdido porque entonces lo estará. Mientras crea que todo puede mejorar existe la posibilidad de que suceda, con esto y con aquellos que quieren apoderarse del agua arco iris."_

Con la firme determinación de no caer en los juegos mentales de la neblina, aunque sabiendo que era altamente probable que las imágenes que le mostraba fueran reales, continuó llamando por Patamon, Kari y Gatomon en un inicio para luego extender su voz a cualquiera que pudiera escucharlo. Pidiendo que no tuvieran miedo, que no dejaran ganar a la oscuridad que los rodeara. Era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento y por un segundo pensó que podría ser insuficiente.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de los distorsionado que estaba el digimundo al dejar de tener sentido el concepto del espacio. Voces superponiéndose de seres que debían de estar a kilómetros de distancia escuchándose tan claras como si estuvieran a solo metros respondiendo a su grito y alentando a no rendirse. Escuchar voces amigas y desconocidas alentándose mutuamente, recordando que si fueron capaces de superar crisis peores que esa no debían de dudar en que superarían la que estaban viviendo.

No existían motivos para temerle a la neblina porque no permitirían que se apoderara de su mundo. Ni los digimon, ni los humanos que se encontraban en él lo permitirían.

…

* * *

><p>Mientras todo esto sucedía y siendo completamente desconocido por todos los involucrados en aquella guerra en la montaña Karhen el agua arco iris comenzaba a desborde inundado el campo de flores que la rodeaba. Nunca antes tanta cantidad de almas clamaban por ella, las emociones de seres de distintas especies y mundos prácticamente gritaban por su ayuda.<p>

Pronto esa dimensión fue incapaz de albergar la cantidad de agua que caía de la cascada y comenzó a llegar hasta aquellos que la aclamaban. Llenó los cielos de más mundos de los cuales se creía posible y cuando incluso la basta extensión de esto fue insuficiente tuvo que dejarse caer en forma de lluvia sobre la superficie de aquellos mundos.

En algunos el efecto fue apenas notorio, en otros fue drástico y mientras que el digimundo la espesa neblina purpura se retiraba al tiempo que los digimon dispuestos a pelear por defender su hogar digievolucionaban gracias a este lluvia, seria en la Tierra donde se notaria mas cuan importante era la existencia del agua arco iris.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Releyendo la historia para recordar de qué se trataba he llegado a la conclusión de que pudo haber sido mucho mejor de lo que fue de no ser por varios saltos porque sí bien parece que no deje ningún cabo suelto, hubo situaciones apresuradas y el resumen que coloqué no tiene prácticamente nada que ver con lo sucedido... De no ser porque en su momento hubo personas a quienes les gustó, y el que carezco de tiempo, borraría esta historia para empezarla de nuevo y corregir esas partes de trama apresurada y emociones sin profundizar con personajes que de pensarlo seriamente sólo han tenido un papel de relleno. ¡Incluso excesivo para personajes de relleno!_**

**_Sin más, entregare un final que espero valga la pena para quienes deseen saber como termina. Ya tengo casi la mitad del próximo y ultimo capitulo lista por lo que espero publicarlo pronto (o al menos mas pronto que este capitulo)_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22: Ángeles míos.<p>

No sabía que hacer. Su pequeña hacia poco acababa de cumplir 13 años y su muerte parecía ya estar decidida. X01 detenía lo mejor que podía los ataques de Tara con preocupación en sus ojos al ver como había sido forzada a usar sus alas antes de tiempo. Ella estaba sufriendo, físicamente por el dolor que le representaba el llevar su alma a su límite y mentalmente al ser incapaz de detenerse. Quería, aunque fuera, aliviar la carga que de cierta forma le había impuesto.

No podía, y no quería, usar la misma técnica que empleó con su esposa quien le había hecho jurar que no la dejaría perderse en las tentaciones de la oscuridad. Por más inofensivo que fuera su técnica, el único motivo por el cual pudo atacarla fue porque en esa época X02 hizo que sellará su amor por ella para que llegado el momento no tuviera dudas. En cambio, ahora no sólo no poseía la frialdad para lanzar el ataque sino que su hija no poseía la edad mínima para emplear en ella la técnica que podría salvarle la vida a costa de algunos años de su existencia.

La otra opción que le quedaba era, cuanto menos, liberarla de aquello que la controlaba pero por más que buscaba no era capaz de localizar su corazón. La pérdida de su hermano mayor y ver a su madre perder la razón hicieron que ella no deseara seguir viviendo en esa dura realidad. Sumado al forzamiento de sus alas y la influencia oscura que la poseía, no importaba que tanto buscara con sus cristales, sería incapaz de encontrar un fragmento de su ser que desee luchar para liberarse de aquello que la controlaba.

Su situación en verdad debía de divertir a Kiirome quien con su característica sonrisa le describirá a Aoimoku todo lo que había hecho recordándole porque detestaba tanto a esos seres. El hecho de que la vampiresa de ojos azules dijera que era más cruel que ellos sólo lo irritaba.

_"Te salvaré"_

Pensó girando sobre sí mismo obligando a Tara a retroceder dándole unos momentos para tomar una decisión. Si seguían peleando lo único que conseguiría sería alargar el sufrimiento de ella, darles gozo a sus enemigos y se cansaría con lo cual prácticamente les abría dado la victoria.

_"Lo mejor será que primero me deshaga de nuestros espectadores"_

Fueron sus pensamientos mientras cerrando sus ojos alzaba sus manos haciendo aparecer entre ellas un cristal que arrojó al molesto par que los observaba, sin embargo ellos anticiparon su movimiento. Kiirome sencillamente golpeó el cristal haciendo que ese se dirigiera a su hija y una vez que este impactó contra ella creció hasta encerrarla en su interior. Escuchar a su gritar de terror por una de sus técnicas hizo que lágrimas salieran de ojos y se odiaba por atraparla para revivir sus mayores pesadillas. Incluso cuando deshizo el cristal, sus gritos no parecían detenerse en el corto plazo. Se suponía que sus técnicas debían curar y traer vivir, no lastimar y torturar.

— Tantos años de encierro parece que no son en vano — Dijo Kiirome mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos amarillos y enseñándole sus colmillos — Antes hubieras sido capaz de liberarla, incluso del forzamiento de su alma, y ahora...

—Tu variedad no es la guerrera — Prosiguió hablando Aoimoku volando con sus alas hasta colocarse al otro lado del campo de batalla aéreo, consiguiendo con su compañero rodearlo de esta manera — ¿Me pregunto si la técnica que usaste en X02 es en verdad la que le permitirá renacer o simplemente en tu ciega determinación la mataste a sangre fría? Pobre de ellas... Confiaron en que serias su salvador y sólo las destruisteis. Al menos de esta manera el pobre chico no estará sólo en el fin de su existencia y...

Gotas de agua, cada una de un color distinto, comenzaron a caer haciendo que las carcajadas de sus enemigos se hicieran presentes. El agua arco iris fue por ellos, habían ganado.

— ¡Ahora que harás! — Dijeron ambos seres volando en círculos alrededor de X01 — Ya hemos ganado y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar esa situación. Y pensar que cuando se nos escapó ese niño de nuestros mas nuevos lacayos ese día...

No los escuchó mas, no había necesidad para ello. Los secuestradores de Tk hacia tantos años atrás habían seguido las órdenes de ese par, podía sentirlo y eso le hacía enojar. Incluso antes de verse involucrado en la historia de su familia, su hijo menor tuvo que sufrir por culpa de ellos.

Los recuerdos tanto propios como los recién adquiridos de su esposa le oprimían el pecho en sólo pensar en ello. Todo por culpa de esos seres que, como ahora, su único objetivo era de llenarlo de terror en un juego al azar para obtener el agua arco iris.

_"Están confiados, sin defensa. Sí ataco ahora puedo acabar con ellos" _

A pesar de saber eso, X01 no se movía y sólo seguía viéndolos reírse en círculos a su alrededor aunque en realidad nos los escuchaba porque para sus oídos solo existía el llanto de Tara, su primer ángel. La niña que con su nacimiento le hacía buscar una solución para el destino al cual sólo por existir estaba condenada.

Dai era como su madre, un guerrero en quien confiaba ceder su misión en caso de que fallara. Quizás de no haber pensado de esa manera se hubiera dado cuenta de su disgusto por su situación y algo hubiera podido al respecto. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, a él nunca lo recuperaría.

Se suponía que juntó a su familia eran el grupo de guardianes más fuertes y acertijos que han aparecido por lo cual sería quienes lograrían detener la guerra. Lo logró, nadie podía negárselo, pero eso fue perdiéndola.

"_¿Qué se supone que haga? Ni siquiera puedo liberar a Tara de mi propia técnica y ya no tiene sentido de que siga luchado…. Incluso si logro derrotarlos el agua arco iris esta cayendo en este mundo creando un desbalance que causará el fin de todo. No hay nada mas que hacer"_

Durante un par de minutos se permitió perderse en esos pensamientos para luego colocar su mano sobre su corazón con el único objetivo de aprisionar sus emociones una vez más. La diferencia era que en esta ocasión las selló por completo dejando en su mente solo la determinación necesaria para seguir luchando.

"_Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es no dejarlos ganar… Quizás ya no puedo cumplir mi misión pero puedo deshacerme de ellos. No pueden considerarse ganadores si no existen y quizás el objetivo de las almas selladas no sea pelear nuestra batalla como a veces pensamos los guardianes, sino restaurar este desbalance que se esta creando"_

Volviendo a extender sus alas que durante la batalla con su hija las había recogido se permitió sentir sobre su cuerpo un momento las gotas de agua arco iris. El no escuchar más las risas le indicó que sus enemigos se dieron cuenta de su cambio de parecer y dirigió su mirada alternamente a sus oponentes para luego sonreírles.

— ¿Por qué tan felices hacia tan poco y ahora tan callados? — Dijo al tiempo que retiraba una a una sus propias plumas para arrojarlas al su alrededor. Las plumas, en lugar de caer como se esperaría, se quedaban flotando en el aire creciendo lentamente de tamaño y absorbiendo parte del agua arco iris — No importa y como dijiste Kiirome, tantos años de encierro no han sido en vano.

Sus oponentes estaban en guardia y Kiirome fue el primero en arrojarse en su contra enseñándole sus dientes. Conformé se acercaba a su posición lo veía perder mas su mentalidad frívola y volverse una simple bestia salvaje.

"_Ustedes son los principales responsables de todo lo malo que ha sucedido en mi familia y ahora, en esta ultima batalla, sentirán toda la desesperación e impotencia que hemos soportado durante años… Adelante, vengan y sepan como se sentía mi esposa, lo que siente ahora mi hija y lo que me hicieron convertirme con el objetivo de derrotarlos"_

X01 voló entre los cristales conduciendo a su enemigo a la locura antes de arrancar una de las pocas plumas que le quedaban y le permitían volar. A esta última pluma la alargó hasta transformarla en una espada que utilizó para detener las garras de Kiirome y estaba a punto de atravesarlo en el pecho cuando tuvo que dejarse caer un par de metros para esquivar el ataque supersónico de Aoimoku.

"_Estas equivocada si crees que manteniendo la distancia podrás librarte de mi"_

Gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones daban quebrantó los cristales cuyos fragmentos se esparcieron. Giró y giró esparciéndolos kilómetros a la distancia sin importarle quienes podrían verse afectados porque la única que le importaba no podía verse mas afectada.

Así, observó imperturbable en lo que se convertían sus enemigos preguntándose por qué no hizo eso antes. Si no hubiera sido un cobarde sentimentalista e idealista todo hubiera estado bien.

Sin sus mentes racionales y lanzándose en ataques directos sin estrategia alguna, enfrentar a ambos no era el gran reto que antes representaban. Aun tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas en un combate físico pero del cual salió victorioso tras encerrarlos en la misma técnica que anteriormente le hicieron lanzarle a su hija. Con la pequeña diferencia de que no se contuvo con ellos hasta verlos quitarse ellos mismos sus vidas para terminar con su sufrimiento.

Primero le quitaron a su hijo mayor, su orgullo.

En segundo lugar fue su esposa, el amor de su vida.

Hicieron un infierno los últimos momentos de su pequeña, su primer ángel.

No conformes lograron que renunciara a quien era para poder ganar, a la esencia que lo caracterizaba.

"_¿Por qué me contuve tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué me guíe durante tanto tiempo por los obsoletos lineamientos de mis antepasados, mismos que iniciaron esto?"_

Descendió para contemplar en un primer momento los cuerpos inertes de Aoimoku y Kiimeru. Eran notoriamente los más débiles de ese grupo, su astucia era lo único que los llevó a su posición, y ahora solo debía deshacerse de dos para completar su venganza.

"_No tengo porque renovar el balance… que demuestren los seres de este mundo que se lo merecen"_

Cerrando los ojos un momento comenzó a comprender la forma de pensar tan radical de Dai, quizás la forma de pensar correcta.

"_Ahora solo tengo una cosa que hacer antes enfrentarme a los renegados restantes y dejar que el agua arco iris siga su curso… ahora que ya no soy su guardián"_

Arrodillándose al lado de Tara retiró con delicadeza los cortos mechones que cubrían su rostro que mostraba el sufrimiento que padecía a pesar de que sus gritos se detuvieron hacía un rato. La contempló un momento para asegurarse de tener lo necesario para dar su movimiento.

"_De todos modos no tengo forma de salvarte… solo de acortar tu sufrimiento"_

Estaba a punto de colocar su mano en el cuello de su hija cuando una flecha impactó contra su espalda. Dándose la vuelta con rapidez para confrontar a su atacante se llevó una sorpresa al no ver a un ser del mar de las tinieblas o a uno de los subordinados de Aoimoku o Kiimaru.

— La puerta esta cerrada

Fue todo lo que dijo al reconocer el digimon enfrente de él, el cual sin cambiar su posición y preparándose para lanzar otra flecha, le respondió:

— No debes subestimar el poder de los niños elegidos. Ustedes han estado tan concentrados en esa agua que se olvidaron de un pequeño detalle: Ellos, con un fragmento mínimo, son capaces de hacer milagros y volver lo imposible posible… ¿Qué crees que sucederá ahora que esta agua cae de forma libre en un mundo con cientos, incluso miles, de estos niños?

Sinceramente Angewomon no esperaba respuesta y todo lo que hacia era distraer al hombre mientras Kari se acercaba a Tara para comprobar como estaba. Le entristecía ver el rostro de su compañera al darse cuenta del sufrimiento.

— No hay nada que puedan hacer. – Confrontó X01 dándose la vuelta para continuar con su labor solo para ver a una niña, que desprendía un leve brillo, al lado de su hija. Cuando el brilló desapareció se dio cuenta de que su primer ángel ya no estaba sufriendo y se quedó estático en su posición. — ¿Cómo….?

— Le prometí a Tk que nos reuníamos con Tara para terminar con esto. Este imprevisto no va a detenerme – Respondió Kari a la muda pregunta que veía en aquellos fríos ojos y una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro. Durante unos breves segundos pudo sentir todo lo que ese hombre debió de padecer, al entrar en contacto con uno de esos cristales, y quería hacer algo por él. – Esto debe ser duro para usted, pero no es el momento de rendirse. Por favor, Tara se entristecerá si se rinde y Tk se culpará.

La mención de su hijo menor, su segundo ángel, fue como un golpe directo en su corazón. Era por él, quien se había criado en contacto estrecho con los seres humanos, que tomó la decisión de no sucumbir ante los pensamientos que ahora poseía.

"_Soy el peor padre del mundo…. Supongo que lo pensamientos trágicos vienen junto con el papel de guardián"_

Esa era una verdad no dicha. Él, sus padres, su esposa e incluso su hijo sucumbieron ante ese pensamiento de destrucción. La verdad sobre la separación de los guardianes podría ser tan simple como que Kakuda también llegó a esa resolución y actuó conforme a ella.

"_Solo somos un grupo de seres malditos… pero mis ángeles parecen inmunes a esa maldición."_

Veinte años atrás. Trató de recordar si conocía a su esposa por aquella época y un pesar llenó su alma al darse cuenta de que la respuesta era afirmativa.

— ¿Podrías, niña de los milagros, concederme un ultimo deseo?

La pregunta la descolocó pero incapaz de darle una respuesta negativa solo dejó que el hombre tomara sus manos. Notaba como Angewomon seguía usando sus flechas para mantener a todos los enemigos alejados sin dejar de vigilar a quien llamaban X01, el más peligroso de todos los X.

— Se que seré odiado por mi cobarde decisión pero cuando apareciste y calmaste con tu luz mi mente me di cuenta de que la provocación de Aoimoku era cierta…

— ¿De que esta hablando? – Preguntó confundida sintiendo como aumentaba la presión en sus manos al tiempo que las conducía hasta la mente de Tara asustándola — ¿Qué piensa hacer?

— Mis ángeles son los únicos libres de esta maldición y mi esposa tenía razón… todos los mundos estarán bien sin los "guardianes". – X01 cerró sus ojos un momento recordando un momento la expresión alegre de su esposa cuando se enteró de que se sería madre por primera vez haciéndolo derramar lagrimas silenciosas – Solo quiero que seas su amiga como lo fuiste con Tk y le digas que sus padres se fueron con su hermano mayor….. Tú, que eres la luz de la vida, dale a mi hija la oportunidad de crecer fuera del círculo de perdición donde nació.

Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada después de eso y, sintiendo su mente ligera como la vez que se encontró con esas luces tantos años atrás en el digimundo, no pudo hacer nada para impedir lo que sucedió. Sin temor, observó como aquel hombre desaparecía ante sus ojos y la respiración de Tara que desde hacía un rato era desigual se normalizó.

— Han sido demasiadas muertes.

Murmuró Kari finalmente entendiendo lo que había sucedido haciendo que se preguntara si realmente habría un ganador al final de esa guerra.

...


	23. Chapter 23

_**El plural de Digimon es… Digimon. Un poco tarde para enterarme de eso. **_

_**¡FALTA UN CAPITULO! Mas bien un par de escenas pero si no publico esto ahora quien sabe cuando lo haría…. Aunque en teoría hasta donde lo deje también se considera "final" un tanto abierto (Muy tantito) **_

_**¿Algo que les gustaría saber antes del final? ¿Algo que no quedó lo suficientemente claro o quieren una explicación?**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 23: Somos todos, somos uno. Parte II<p>

Una vez que las gotas del agua arco iris comenzaron a caer la puerta del digimundo se había abierto y la del mar de las tinieblas cerrado. Todo porque así lo deseaban los niños elegidos, almas selladas capaces de usar el poder del agua arco iris a voluntad.

Digimon de todo tipo aparecían de entre el cielo enfrentándose en batallas sin cuartel. Los seres oscuros desaparecieron poco tiempo después de darse cuenta de que su oportunidad de ganar se había perdido decidiendo esperar a una época donde la voluntad de los seres humanos no fuera tan fuerte y contagiosa.

En un inicio los niños elegidos se alegraron al ver como el agua arco iris hacía que sus digimon volvieran con ellos en sus máximas digievoluciones, incluso fusionándose con otros para llegar a niveles más poderosos. Pero esa alegría duró poco al ver como sus amigos y familiares caían en una especie de locura al entrar en contacto con ella.

"_El agua arco iris no es salvación sino perdición. No era protegida por ser valiosa sino peligrosa. Niños elegidos y digimon, almas selladas a su poder maligno, son los únicos capaces de usarla sin perder la razón. Son los únicos que al trabajar en conjunto logran llegar más allá de lo que se creía posible… Ha llegado el momento, cuando su poder se ha salido de control, de terminar con esta fuerza del mal disfrazada de bien que ha causado más sufrimiento del que puedan llegar a imaginar"_

Ese era el mensaje que se veía en cada pantalla del planeta. La identidad de quien lo envió se presentaba como una pequeña nota al margen para que la mayoría no significó nada, pero cuya veracidad nadie dudaba. El señor Gennai había estado investigado sobre el agua arco iris descubriendo su verdadera naturaleza que no difería mucho del mundo de los sueños y el mar de las tinieblas. Esa agua, destructora de la dimensión de donde provenía, se alimentaba de las emociones y solo quienes poseían la voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse eran capaces de impedir ser devorados por ella.

Por esa razón se dispusieron guardianes que lamentablemente cayeron bajo su influencia ambiciosa y, quizás en un intento desesperado por detenerla, empezaron la búsqueda de las almas selladas valiéndose del digimundo. Con el paso de tiempo estas almas aparecieron pero adicionalmente se reveló que quienes se resistían a ser devorados eran capaces de usar el poder que el agua durante generaciones estuvo acumulando. Seguía siendo un poco confuso por qué los digimon y algunas otras especies parecían ser inmunes a su poder, pero eso no detuvo a Gennai para valerse de ese detalle y enviar su mensaje utilizando el agua arco iris.

…..

* * *

><p>La escena le resultaba triste. La cantidad de batallas que se estaban librando en esa destruida ciudad manchada con sangre y muerte era algo que nunca esperó ver.<p>

Tk observaba a Magnaangemon peleando contra Akaime sin mucha atención. Tras la apertura de la puerta al digimundo pudo rencontrarse con su digimon que fácilmente pudo alcanzar esa digievolución. Poco después se encontraron con ese ser el cual era en gran parte responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Veía sin ver como uno a uno aparecían digimon uniéndose al suyo en un intento de derrotar a aquel ser. Vagamente escuchaba voces conocidas gritando su nombre y como estas se llenaban de desesperación conforme enfrente de él se formaba una espirar de humo de donde salían unas garras, mismas que aparecieron poco después del ataque a la fortaleza del emperador de los digimon, que lo sujetaron de los hombros. Impotente, fue arrastrado por estas haciéndolo aparecer en lo que parecía ser un sótano tan oscuro que no era capaz de ver sus propias manos.

"_¿Dónde están?"_

Todo lo que Tk quería en esos momentos, a pesar de saber el peligro que se cernía a su alrededor, era saber que sucedió con su familia. Estaba preocupados por ellos y solo quería que el agua arco iris desapareciera.

"_Solo quedas tú."_ Dijo una voz en su mente que lo asustó al reconocerla de la época que estuvo secuestrado de niño haciendo que inconscientemente se abrazara a si mismo. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y sudaba frío por lo que se obligó a cerrar los ojos para calmarse haciendo reír a quien fuera que le hablara_. "Sabía que eras especial desde que mis subordinados me mostraron que pensaban hacer contigo pero creo que ni ellos mismos notaron tu potencial. Ahora… te propongo un trato: Uno de tus hermanos por tus alas."_

Como queriendo reforzar su propuesta, las luces se encendieron mostrándole a solo un par de metros de distancia a Matt atado contra un poste de metal teniendo a su lado a la figura babosa de K15.

"_Todos los Karhen han caído a excepto tuya y todo lo que te pido a cambio del que quizás sea el único ser viviente de tu otra familia… son tus alas"_

— Mis alas son mi alma – Respondió monótonamente Tk recordando una de las lecciones de Dai, sin cambiar su posición desde que aterrizó en ese lugar: Arrodillado y abrazándose.

— Es verdad, tus alas son tu alma… la de una alma sellada que además posee parte de mi sangre de antiguo guardián – Nuevamente la espirar de humo apareció enfrente de él, pero en esta ocasión la criatura se mostró en su forma completa. Un ser hecho completamente de humo a excepción de sus garras – Si me las dieras podría controlar a voluntad el poder del agua arco iris y esta situación no volvería a repetirse. ¿Quieres más muerte? ¿Más destrucción? Porque ahora que el agua se encuentra libre por todas las dimensiones será solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo se vea destruido. No por mi mano sino la tuya.

— No

Esa simple palabra que salió de la boca de Tk llena de determinación bastó para que Kakuda retrocediera un segundo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Tk continuó hablando, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— Ustedes han causado tanto dolor por sus egoístas deseos y no puedo permitir que sencillamente obtengas lo que quieres. – Gritó con las manos apretadas en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro al tiempo que se levantaba. Su acción sorpresiva solo hizo que Kakuda y K15 lo miraran fijamente – No tengo garantías de que cumplirás con tu palabra.

— Ese humano morirá como el resto de tu familia, como el resto del mundo. Incluso si me derrotas no tienes forma de hacerlo despertar y en las batallas que se avecinan si no se detiene al agua arco iris es sinónimo de muerte. Tienes en tus manos…

— ¡NO TE ESCUCHARÉ! Solo tratas de confundirme para apoderarte del poder que deseas y que usaras para causar más sufrimiento.

— ¿Entonces qué? – Habló Kakuda en tono burlón caminando a su alrededor para luego detenerse a su espalda – Supongo que en realidad no te importa lo que sucedan a otros. Después de todo dejaste que tu compañero muriera en tu nombre. – Tras decir eso desapareció K15 se arrodillo al lado de Matt sujetándole con una de sus manos el rostro inmóvil – Y este otro tiene un destino incluso más cruel por tus egoístas deseos. Sabías que su relación con el agua arco iris de daría la habilidad de curarte.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – Dijo Tk dando un paso adelante solo para detenerse al ver como el cuello de su hermano era apretado – Yo no sabía que eso pasaría

– Por supuesto que lo sabias, sabias que darían todo por ti. Sin embargo ese no es el interrogante aquí porque lo importante es ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo?

Kakuda podía esperar. Conducirlo al borde de la desesperación era su venganza definitiva contra lo que representaban los Karhen y sonrió levemente al ver como Tk no notaba que ahora estaba de pie entre la baba de K15. Un simple movimiento de manos le permitió vaporizar de a poco la baba que entraba en contacto con el chico y teletrasportarla al exterior donde su único subordinado en pie seguía peleando.

La verdad es que su grupo no tuvo nada que ver con el secuestro que el chico había sufrido, eso solo fue un montón de humanos que se dedicaban a torturar niños. Pero al investigar un poco al respecto decidió aprovecharse de la situación por lo que imitó la voz de uno de ellos con el fin de traerle malos recuerdos.

Esa angustia revivida junto con la actual debía de ser suficiente para quebrantar su alma. Solo para asegurarse se aseguró de que K15 pasara en su mente los tristes destinos de los Karhen lo cual lo hizo llorar con más intensidad que antes. Tk le estaba resultado mucho más útil de lo que pensaba.

Giró su mano haciendo aparecer una pequeña espiral con la cual pudo observar como el efecto de los sentimientos negativos de ese chico estaban influyendo en los digimon. Veía con una sonrisa como todos volvían a sus formas más habituales para ser arrojados de un golpe por Akaime. Esos seres capaces de cambiar de forma eran realmente la única amenaza a sus planes y dentro de poco, gracias a uno de los niños que habían elegido para salvar su mundo antes, ahora caerían.

Eso le dio una idea por lo que empujando a Tk para hacerlo caer nuevamente de rodillas le mostró lo que sus emociones estaban ocasionando haciendo que por primera vez se diera cuenta de la baba a su alrededor. Pero ya era muy tarde, el daño estaba hecho y en lugar de calmarse como quería solo caía mas profundo en la desesperación.

Sin embargo su buen humor se acabó cuando vio a una chica de cabello marrón al lado de Tara quien se mantenía gritando a sus compañeros que no se rindieran. También observó con horror como todavía quedaba un ángel en el cielo, el digimon de ella, peleando contra Akaime. Puede que por si sola careciera del poder de ganar, pero su simple presencia le molestaba.

"_Ella tiene un alma sellada muy fuerte… y ahora caerá por tu culpa"_

Le dijo a Tk por medio del vínculo telepático que compartía con él para luego ordenarle a K15 que la atacara a lo cual la criatura le arrojó una bola de su baba provocando un cambio inmediato. Ahora ella no gritaba para alentar a los otros, sino para pedir ayuda lo cual distrajo a Angewomon en un momento que Akaime aprovechó para darle un certero golpe en su espalda haciéndola caer contra el suelo como Gatomon.

"_¿Cuánto sufrimiento mas piensas causar antes de darme tus alas? ¿Tan egoísta eres? En ese caso no difieres mucho de mí"_

Lo cierto era que Tk todo lo que quería era regresar en el tiempo e impedir que todo lo que estaba pasando sucediera y dándole una rápida mirada a Matt para luego dirigirla a Kari y Tara forzó sus alas a salir. K15, colocándose a su lado, comenzó a arrancarlas una a una al mismo tiempo que Kakuda.

Mientras tanto, Tk cerraba los ojos sintiendo que estaba traicionando a todos los que conocía porque si bien no tenía la seguridad de que harían con sus alas, podía asegurar de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Y sería su culpa.

Cuando ya no quedaba ninguna de sus plumas sintió como alguien lo empujaba haciéndolo chocar contra el piso apagándose poco después las luces. El silencio le indicaba que se habían marchado esos seres y las explosiones, no muy lejos de donde estaba, le indicaban que el caos nuevamente reinaba.

No quería ser indiferente a esa situación pero era incapaz de sentir. Su cuerpo se sentía entumido por un frio que le recorría el cuerpo y el simple hecho de respirar le resultaba un esfuerzo agotador. Había forzado sus alas para luego dejar que fueran arrancadas por manos diferentes a las suyas, según lo que Tara le explicó la diferencia entre eso y el suicidio era inexistente.

"_Al menos debo soltarlo"_

Pensó mientras gateaba hasta llegar a su hermano y con dedos temblorosos liberarlo de sus ataduras. Una vez que terminó con su tarea se dejó caer sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón y deseando que despertara para pedirle perdón por lo que le sucedió y por lo que al mundo estaba sufriendo.

Cerrando los ojos se sumió en un sueño del que tal vez nunca despertaría escuchando a la lejanía una melodía que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos en un inicio se sorprendió de sentirse en perfecto estado de salud y una vista rápida a su entorno le permitió ver nada mas que blancura a su alrededor.

A su espalda escuchó alguien llamándolo y al darse la vuelta sintió que las lágrimas nuevamente querían salir de su rostro mientras corría a abrazar a Matt. No sabia donde se encontraba, quizás ya estaba muerto, pero se permitiría el capricho de estar en sus brazos por última vez.

– Todo esta bien – Dijo Matt abrazándolo con fuerza a pesar de no estar seguro de sus palabras. Durante un tiempo que no pudo determinar estuvo atrapado en esa extensión de vacío y desconocía como regresar, era una situación que lo aterraba sin embargo su hermano era prioridad en ese momento – ¿Qué pasó?

Manteniendo la calma, escuchó como Tk le relataba todo lo ocurrido desde la aparición de esa criatura en el hospital y ocasionalmente le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarlo. La angustia por la que estaba pasando era mas grande de lo que podía imaginar y sus ultimas palabras hicieron que su corazón se detuviera.

–¿Estamos muertos? – Preguntó no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

– No. – Dijo Tk separándose de él por primera vez para verlo directo a los ojos. – Pero yo dentro de poco debería estarlo, tú estarás aquí hasta que algo te pase para que seas libre o…

– Todo estará bien.

Le interrumpió Matt con firmeza sujetándole el rostro con las manos sin la menor duda aunque era incapaz de entender la situación a plenitud. Ante su insistencia y seguridad logró hacer que Tk se calmara devolviéndole una débil sonrisa que era mucho mas de lo que podía pedir. La confianza que sentían era absoluta porque a pesar de lo mal que estaba su situación creían en que serían capaces de encontrar una solución si buscaban lo suficiente.

"_Tienen mis alas… pero yo todavía tengo algo del agua arco iris que puedo usar"_

Pensó Tk recordando que los emblemas, que estaban hechos con esa agua, estaban grabados en sus corazones. Cada color del agua poseía facultades distintas y en ese momento fue capaz de entender cual era el papel del suyo.

Abrazando a su hermano volvió a cerrar los ojos para nuevamente abrirlos en medio de la oscuridad absoluta pero sin el menor temor. A su cuerpo había vuelto la sensación de frio que poco le importaba ante la calidez que sentía al notar que Matt estaba despertando.

"_Un potenciador"_

Esas dos palabras describían a su fracción del agua arco iris y de esa habilidad se valió para usar la de Matt curándose a ambos. Sería cuestión de tiempo, lo mas probable varios días, antes de que él se recuperara por completo lo cual solo era un pequeño precio a pagar dada las circunstancias.

– Debemos buscar a los demás – Dijo Matt sentando a Tk llenándose de preocupación por el estado de somnolencia en que parecía encontrarse – ¿Te sientes bien?

– No… pero lo estaré. Primero debemos terminar con esta guerra.

– Realmente me gustaría que esa agua no existiera – Gruñó Matt recostando a Tk contra su pecho sin estar seguro de si debían de moverlo o no – ¿Acaso no podemos pedirle al agua que desaparezca?

La idea pasó su mente con firmeza sin darse cuenta de que todos los niños elegidos del mundo poseían el mismo pensamiento al igual que los digimon que todavía seguían en pie. Pensamientos que, sin que se dieran cuenta, fueron entrelazados por los acordes de una lira haciendo eco.

Kakuda, junto a sus dos subordinados, no se dieron cuenta de ello en un inicio y siguieron usando las plumas para capturar maravillados como absorbían el agua arco iris permitiéndoles ganar a cada momento mas poder. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de ello ya era tarde, el agua arco iris estaba sentenciada a desaparecer.


	24. Chapter 24

_**AL FIN EL FINAL.**_

_**¡MISIÓN CUMPLIDA!**_

_**Espero les gusté el resultado y…. espero que esta historia haya cumplido con las expectativas.**_

_**Cualquier critica sobre mi estilo de describir, mis tramas (sé que mis resúmenes no tienen nada que ver con mis historias, estoy trabajando en ello) y mi forma de escribir en general… es recibida y se tendrá en cuenta para futuras oportunidades.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 24: Somos todos, somos uno. Parte III<p>

Lo primero que Tara escuchó cuando despertó fueron gritos que no logró identificar inicialmente pero que solo quería que pararan. Sentándose con torpeza se dio cuenta de que su lira seguía a su lado a pesar de no estar en la forma usual en que la usaba. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que era Kari la que estaba sufriendo por culpa de baba de K15 y tomando su lira comenzó a tocar una melodía que esperaba la liberara.

Nunca antes lo intentó, sin embargo nunca antes tuvo que lidiar con un alma sellada y esperaba que ese detalle fuera suficiente. Cuando la baba se retiró del cuerpo de la chica se sintió brevemente aliviada antes de que los recuerdos de los últimos días le llegaran de golpe.

Su madre atacando a su hermano y su padre por accidente asesinando a su madre para luego suicidarse salvándola. Todo en vano por la batalla que observaba desarrollarse a pocos metros de distancia.

"_¿Dónde esta Tk?"_

Pensó al notar como su hermano menor no estaba cerca y, aprovechando que todos a su alrededor estaban concentrados en Kari, comenzó a alejarse. Con cada paso que daba se daba cuenta de que sentidos eran mas agudos de lo usual, notando cosas que solo su padre y hermano debían de notar. Supuso que en el intento de salvarla, su padre le traspasó parte de su poder el cual utilizaría para terminar la misión de su familia.

Cerrando los ojos comenzó a tocar su lira esperando con ella encontrarlo sintiendo como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos al sentir la angustia que Tk estaba experimentando. Instintivamente siguió tocando permitiendo con su melodía que su hermano pudiera contactar a Matt, aunque fuera por última vez.

Tara abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo lejos que había caminado, ya no era capaz de ver el punto desde el cual había partido. Apretando la lira contra su pecho sintió como todas las almas selladas gritaban y lloraban por que el agua arco iris desaparecieran.

"_Las almas selladas pueden usar el poder del agua arco iris a su favor…. ¿será suficiente?"_

Eran sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que sus alas volvían a aparecer permitiéndole volar sobre los destruidos edificios, permaneciendo lo suficientemente lejos de la batalla a la cual K15 y Kakuda se unían llevando algo en las manos que debido a la distancia no reconocía. Tocó una melodía para que los deseos de las almas selladas junto a los digimon se unieran contemplado con una sonrisa como el agua arco iris poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer.

Cuando la ultima de gota desapareció su cuerpo, rendido por el cansancio, cayó siendo recogida por un digimon que vio lo que había hecho. Mientras tanto, Kakuda se dio cuenta de lo sucedido mirando como el agua atrapada en las plumas eran lo único que existía de ella.

– No importa – Le aseguró a sus subordinados quienes seguían manteniendo alejados a los testarudos digimon que no solo seguían luchando sino que regresaron a sus formas mas poderosas, de seguro un efecto menor del deseo de victoria de las almas selladas – Tenemos todo lo necesario para ganar. Empezaremos en esta zona y luego…

Una serie de ataque propiciado por los últimos niveles de los digimon de los primeros siete niños elegidos le impidió seguir hablando y, en medio de su distracción, no se dio cuenta de Angemon quien, colocándose detrás de Kakuda, le quitó las plumas. La expresión del digimon no era otra sino rabia al tener tan cerca a los responsables del sufrimiento de Tk por lo que sin el menor remordimiento se aferró a las plumas para lanzar su ataque a K15. Ataque que, impulsado por la fuerza del agua arco iris en sus manos, bastó para eliminar a ese ser.

De esa manera la batalla final continuó que, a pesar de la superioridad numérica, le costó mas trabajo de lo esperado a los digimon obtener su ansiada victoria. Ahora, la gran preocupación era lo que quedaba del agua arco iris y como reparar los daños del brutal combate.

….

* * *

><p>Dos meses le tomó a los seres humanos superar el shock de lo vivido y empezar a reconstruir lo destruido. Primero reunir a las familias dispersas y volver a levantar los edificios para luego confrontar lo sucedido, ese era el plan no dicho.<p>

En algún momento durante esos meses Tara desapareció junto a las plumas con lo que quedaba del agua arco iris decidida a cumplir con su misión. Pero en esta ocasión contaría con el agua del señor Gennai que estaba interesado en buscar una forma de neutralizarlas. Antes de irse, Tara visitó a Tk para informarle donde estaban sus padres y llevarse el consuelo de que al menos su hermano menor estaría a salvo.

A Matt no le agradó del todo su partida, a su modo de ver este era el momento en que con mas razón debía quedarse sin embargo decidió aceptarlo. Esperó hasta que su hermano parecía recuperar un poco de las fuerzas perdidas antes de partir junto con Gabumon a buscar a sus padres quienes estaban en algún lugar al norte del país conducidos por la locura que les produjo el agua arco iris.

Mientras estaba ausente dejó a Tk a cuidado de una persona que anteriormente le demostró que podía confiarle su bienestar: Tai.

Durante uno de los días de ausencia de Matt y con Tai ayudando a un grupo de niños pequeños perdidos en medio de ese caos, Tk se quedó a solas con Kari un rato. El silencio se extendió entre ambos hasta que finalmente fue ella quien habló.

– Creo que nunca te agradecí por salvarme.

– Es mi deber – Respondió Tk recostando contra el suelo estéril de lo que un día fue el parque enfrente del edificio de apartamentos de Kari mientras que ella estaba acostada a su lado.

– ¿Deber? – Preguntó Kari confundida girando su rostro para confrontarlo sin éxito, Tk seguía mirando las nubes – No entiendo.

– Al nacer como un Karhen mi deber es proteger y al ser un niño elegido este deber se reafirmó. – Explicó con calma Tk dando una larga pausa para organizar sus pensamientos – Hubo una época en que todo era confuso, todo en lo que creía resultaba mentira y los secretos parecían estar por todos lados junto con el miedo. Lo único que me impidió perderme en esa locura era recordar quien soy por encima de todo quien soy.

En ese momento Tk rodó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos antes de decir las tres palabras que se repetía cada vez que se sentía rendir o perdía su objetivo de mente:

– Soy tu amigo.


End file.
